EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SUEÑOS
by HiNaThItHa.16241
Summary: El príncipe Naruto, lamenta no poseer un don especial para conquistar a una dama, Hinata una dama ante los ojos de su familia con una pasión incomprendida hacia los animales. ¿Lograra darle un cambio en el corazón de hielo de Naruto?. Olvidar el pasado, dolor y sufrimiento para darle paso a...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa…

Bueno aquí les presento un muy buen libro adaptado al NaruHina…

Por que subo esta historia… lo ago celebrando el hecho de que ya es una pareja cannon kyaaa me hace tan feliz…

Bueno no esta demás pero lo pindre de cualquier manera…

Los personajes de naruto no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto(lo amodoro)-sama y… también la historia no es mia es de Lisa Kleypass solo la subo por que me encanto y sin fines de lucro

**p.d. antes de leer:los personajes no tendrán los mismos apellidos del anime/manga solo los nombres (bueno ya si no les gusta díganme y lo edito para que tengan los mismos…)**

**ahora si… en sus marcas listos leean!**

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**= =**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

**Capitulo 1**

-¿Estas esperando a alguien?-dijo una voz de hombre rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el parque.

Tenía un ligero acento ruso que a Hinata le parecía encantador y melodioso. Se volvió con fingida indiferencia y vio al príncipe Naruto surgiendo de las sombras.

Con su piel bronceada, su espeso y rubio cabello y su imprevisible carácter, Naruto parecía más un tigre que un aristócrata. Hinata nunca había conocido una mezcla tan perfecta de belleza y ferocidad. Conociendo su reputación sabía que debía temerle. Pero también sabía dominar a los animales salvajes. Frente a una fiera lo último que había que hacer era demostrar que se tenía miedo.

Así pues, se relajó y se sentó mas cómodamente en el banco de piedra que estaba en un aislado rincón de la enorme propiedad.

-En cualquier caso no es a ti-contestó secamente-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía ganas de dar un paseo-declaró el con una ancha sonrisa dejando ver unos dientes brillantes.

-Preferiría que te pasearas en otra parte. Tengo una cita.

-¿Con quien?-preguntó el príncipe deslizando las manos en sus bolsillos sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

-Vete Naruto. -Contéstame. -¡Vete! -¿Con que derecho me das órdenes? Esta es mi casa, querida niña.

Naruto se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, era muy alto y uno de los pocos hombres a los cuales Hinata no sobrepasaba en altura. Sus manos eran grandes y sus hombros anchos, una sombra escondía su rostro dejando solo a la vista el brillo dorado de sus ojos.

-No soy una niña, soy una mujer. -Ya lo veo-dijo suavemente Naruto.

Sus ojos se pasearon por el cuerpo de la joven mirando con detalle las curvas escondidas bajo un sencillo vestido blanco. Como de costumbre no llevaba nada de maquillaje. Su cabello, de un magnífico tono rojizo con reflejos de bronce y canela, estaban recogidos hacia arriba en un moño pero algunos mechones rebeldes le acariciaban la cara y el cuello.

-Estas encantadora esta noche-dijo el.

-¡Ahórrame tus piropos!-contestó Hinata riendo-Como mucho soy bonita y lo sé muy bien. No vale la pena hacerme daño en la cabeza con horquillas y comprimirme las costillas con un corsé hasta el punto de no poder respirar. Me gustaría mas poder pasear todos los días con botas y pantalones como los hombres. Cuando no se puede ser hermosa es mejor no insistir.

Naruto no la contradijo pero tenía una opinión completamente distinta en eso. El encanto único de Hinata siempre le había fascinado. Era una mujer decidida, llena de energía, con unos pómulos altos, una boca sensual y una nariz llena de pecas. Era delgada y tan alta que Naruto solo la sobrepasaba por unos centímetros.

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y sin embargo nadie parecía darse cuenta. Pero Naruto por su parte lo sabía desde hacia años, desde que se vieron por primera vez. Hinata era entonces una niña alocada con una cabellera azabache. A los veinte años se había convertido en una joven cuya franqueza le llegaba al alma. Le recordaba a las mujeres que había conocido en Rusia, mujeres de carácter que se parecían muy poco a las insípidas europeas que frecuentaba desde hacía siete años.

Consciente de su insistente mirada Hinata le hizo una mueca un poco infantil.

-Me da igual ser vulgar-afirmó ella-He tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que la belleza puede convertirse en un terrible inconveniente. Ahora, de verdad, es preciso que te vayas Naruto. Estando tu cerca ningún hombre se atreverá a cercarse a mí.

-Sea quien sea el que esperas, no se quedara más tiempo que los otros. -Este si-lanzó ella con desafío.

-Nunca se quedan-insistió el con desenvoltura-Los rechazas a todos a medida que se presentan ¿Por qué lo haces?

Hinata enrojeció violentamente y apretó los labios. La flecha había dado en el blanco. Hacia ya tres temporadas que había sido presentada en sociedad, si no se comprometía pronto sería rápidamente considerada con un caso desesperado y acabaría siendo una solterona.

-No sé porque necesito un marido-replicó-No me gusta la idea de pertenecer a alguien. Debes pensar que soy muy poco femenina ¿no es así?

-Me pareces muy femenina.

-¿Es un cumplido o te estás burlando de mi?-preguntó ella arqueando sus doradas cejas-Contigo siempre es difícil saberlo.

-Nunca me río de ti Hinata. De los demás si, pero de ti nunca. Ella emitió un suspiro de perplejidad. Naruto se acercó a ella, poniéndose bajo la luz.

-Ahora vas a volver dentro conmigo y te reunirás con los otros invitados. Además de ser el anfitrión soy primo lejano tuyo, no puedo dejarte ahí fuera sin acompañante.

-No intentes alegar un parentesco lejano entre nosotros, solo eres un pariente de mi madrastra, nosotros no tenemos ningún vínculo de sangre.

-Somos primos por alianza-insistió el. Hinata esbozó una sonrisa. Como miembros de la misma familia podían hablar sin fingimientos, llamarse por sus nombres y charlar sin necesidad de un chaperón.

-Como deseéis, Vuestra Alteza.

-Quizá quieras ver mi colección de cuadros-sugirió Naruto-Tengo algunos iconos que pueden interesarte. La mayoría de ellos son del siglo XIII y vienen de Novgorod.

-No me interesan las artes y desde luego no quiero ver tus siniestros iconos-respondió Hinata con una mueca desdeñosa-¿Por qué los coleccionas? Eres la última persona que me hubiera imaginado que le gustaban las obras de arte religiosas.

-Los iconos expresan el alma de los rusos. -Ignoraba que tuvieras un alma-lanzó Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa. -Quizá no me hayas mirado lo bastante cerca.

Dio un paso hacia delante y luego otro hasta rozar el bajo del vestido de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Hinata. -Levántate.

Al principio no se movió, Naruto nunca le había hablado en ese tono. Parecía relajado y seguro de si mismo. Esta seguridad le recordaba a la de un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Hinata obedeció de mala gana, se enderezó hasta que casi estuvieron nariz con nariz.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-Quiero saber más sobre tu misterioso amigo. ¿Te coge en sus brazos? ¿Te susurra palabras de amor en el oído? ¿Te besa? Los dedos de el se posaron sobre su antebrazo, ella sintió la calidez de las palmas de sus manos a través del fino tejido del vestido.

Nerviosa, reprimió un gemido. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a sentir las manos de Naruto Angelovsky sobre ella. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que sus pechos rozaban el torso de el. Quiso retroceder pero el la cogió con mas fuerza.

-Si has terminado de divertirte, Naruto, haz el favor de quitar tus reales patas de mis brazos, no me gusta demasiado tu sentido del humor.

-No estoy bromeando lyuboviyu -contestó el abrazándola para mantenerla prisionera- lyuboviyu(cariño)quiere decir… bueno… algún día te lo dire-explicó el a su mirada interrogadora.

-No soy lo que sea que me hayas dicho-protestó ella redoblando los esfuerzos para liberarse. El la inmovilizó sin esfuerzo. Aunque fueran casi de la misma altura, el pesaba el doble. Continuó hablando en voz baja haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.

-Podrías pasar fácilmente por una eslava ¿sabes? Con tu pelo azabache y tu pálida piel. Tus ojos son del color de la luna, la luna mas hermosa que jamás he visto.

Hinata tuvo ganas de pedir ayuda. ¿Por qué se comportaba el así? ¿Qué deseaba exactamente? Recordó los rumores que circulaban sobre Naruto, sobre su pasado jalonado de traiciones y asesinatos. Había sido desterrado de Rusia por haber cometido varios crímenes contra el gobierno imperial. Muchas mujeres estaban fascinadas por el halo de misterio y peligro que flotaba a su alrededor, pero Hinata no era una de ellas.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamó jadeante-No me gustan nada tus jueguecitos. -Pero podrían llegar a gustarte.

El la dominaba sin dificultad como si fuera una muñeca o un gatito. Parecía gustarle el poder que tenía sobre ella, parecía querer que notara que el era mas fuerte. La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. El no iba a tardar en apoderarse de sus labios.

Conteniendo el aliento esperó, y esperó... El la soltó de pronto y le puso una mano en el cuello acariciándola suavemente. Su pulgar rozó una vena que latía con fuerza, la suavidad inesperada de esa caricia la hizo estremecer. Abrió los ojos y le miró, sus caras casi se tocaban.

-Algún día te besaré-afirmó el con un susurro-Pero no esta noche. Furiosa y ofendida, Hinata se soltó bruscamente y retrocedió varios metros cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -Deberías volver con tus invitados-dijo con tono cortante-Estoy segura de que un gran número de mujeres estarían dispuestas a hace cualquier cosa con tal de estar en mi lugar en este momento.

Naruto permaneció unos instantes bajo la luz con su pelo brillando con una luminosidad dorada y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. A pesar de su enfado, Hinata no pudo evitar notar lo apuesto que era.

-Muy bien prima. Diviértete en los brazos de tu...amigo. -Esa es mi intención.

Hinata no se movió hasta que estuvo segura de que el se había ido. Entonces volvió a sentarse en el banco y estiró sus largas piernas. Naruto la había incomodado y al mismo tiempo también la había decepcionado de alguna manera.

_Algún día te besaré_...Pero a el, por supuesto, ella le daba igual. Ella no era de esas que hacia que los hombres perdieran la cabeza. Recordó la época en que los chicos se reían de ella porque era tan alta. La noche de su presentación en sociedad todos los solteros la ignoraron dirigiendo sus atenciones a las otras jóvenes frágiles y pequeñas. A los diecisiete años se encontró sentada, sin bailar, a pesar del atractivo que representaba la fortuna de su familia.

Pero ahora había encontrado un caballero para ella sola. Estaba enamorada de lord Toneri Milbank quien la estaba cortejando en secreto desde el inicio de la temporada. Al pensar en el sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Por qué se retrasaba tanto Toneri?

El enorme jardín del príncipe Angelovsky estaba dividido en parterres rodeados de setos, flores o árboles. Naruto rodeó el pequeño claro donde se encontraba Hinata y se escondió detrás de un inmenso tejo. Desde ese puesto de observación esperó la llegada de su rival.

Creyéndose sola, Hinata se removió en su asiento, nerviosa. Se dio unos golpecitos en los bucles e intentó cruzar las piernas para que parecieran mas cortas. Luego, diciéndose que sus esfuerzos serían en vano, dejó de intentarlo resignada. Naruto sonrió, enternecido por su ansiedad.

Hinata se levantó, se sacudió el polvo del vestido y se estiró. El príncipe admiro la longitud de su cuerpo y la redondez de su pecho. Ella dio una vuelta alrededor del banco y rompió nerviosa una ramita.

-¿Estás ahí querida?-dijo de repente una voz rompiendo el silencio del jardín.

La joven se giró con rapidez. -Llegas tarde-le regañó precipitándose hacia el recién llegado.

Se colgó de su cuello y le cubrió de besos. -Tuve que salir discretamente-respondió el-Sabes bien que nada podría impedir que me reuniera contigo. -Cada vez que te veo en la otra punta del salón deseo lanzarme a tus brazos. -Pronto estaremos juntos. -¿Cuándo?-preguntó ella impaciente.

-Muy pronto. Ahora deja de moverte para que pueda besarte. Le cogió con cariño la cabeza y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Desde su escondite, Naruto observaba a la pareja con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada penetrante. El desconocido estaba de espaldas a el. El príncipe se desplazó ligeramente y apartó una rama del tejo.

El otro hombre retrocedió un poco y la luz ilumino su rostro. De inmediato reconoció a lord Toneri Milbank.

-Perfecto-murmuró. Ahora entendía porque Hinata insistía en guardar esa relación en secreto.

Milbank era un vizconde arruinado, un cazador de dotes reconocido. El padre de Hinata nunca permitiría a su única hija casarse con un hombre sin escrúpulos como ese. Sin duda Hiashi le había prohibido verle.

Naruto se reunió con sus invitados en el salón de baile, lleno de júbilo por dentro. Le resultaría muy fácil deshacerse de lord Toneri Milbank. Y después nada le impediría conquistar a Hinata.

Hinata deslizó un brazo por la nuca de su amor. Al oler su familiar perfume apretó el envés de su chaqueta entre sus dedos saboreando el contacto con ese hombre joven y atractivo.

-Cada día estoy un poco mas enamorada de ti-declaró ahogándose en su mirada de terciopelo-No dejo de pensar en ti.

Toneri le acarició la mejilla. -Me has embrujado Hinata Stokehurst.

La besó apasionadamente apretándola fuerte entre sus brazos, luego levantó la cabeza e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Hay que volver al baile-anunció el-Cada uno por un lado, por supuesto. No tenemos que despertar sospechas. Y no te enfurruñes, sabes bien que es necesario.

-Me da la impresión de que vamos a tener que escondernos toda la vida. Encuentros apresurados, diez minutos robados de vez en cuando...no es suficiente para mi. Ahora que estamos los dos seguros de nuestros sentimientos deberíamos enfrentarnos juntos a mi padre. Si no accede a nuestro matrimonio, nos fugaremos.

-Schh, querida-dijo Toneri en voz baja mientras una sombra de inquietud oscurecía su rostro-No quiero volverte a oír hablando de fugas. Sé muy bien lo importante que es tu familia para ti y no quiero ser el causante de una pelea con tu padre.

-¡Pero papá nunca nos dará su consentimiento!

-Algún día cederá-aseguró Toneri besándola en la frente-Puedo ser muy paciente ¿sabes?

-Yo no-respondió Hinata con una risita-La paciencia es sin duda una de tus virtudes pero no forma parte de las mías.

-Intenta hablar con tu madrastra-sugirió el-Si consigues su apoyo quizá intente ablandar a tu padre.

-Quizá-dijo Hinata. Siempre había considerado a Ayshane, su madrastra, como una hermana mayor comprensiva, una cómplice que siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus problemas.-Creo que es la única persona que puede influir en la decisión de mi padre. Pero si no funciona...

-Tiene que funcionar Hinata, debes entender que el consentimiento de tu padre es indispensable. Si no, no podremos casarnos nunca.

-¿Nunca?-repitió ella retrocediendo-¿pero porque? -No tendríamos dinero. -¡Pero lo mas importante es que estemos juntos! -Esa actitud te honra, querida, pero estas acostumbrada a vivir con lujos, no tienes ni idea de lo que es la pobreza. Y no olvides que sin dote tendrías que renunciar a tus animales y venderlos a algún zoo o a otras personas.

-¡No!-exclamó Hinata horrorizada-Mis animales serían maltratados, no puedo correr un riesgo así.

Desde hacía muchos años, cuidaba algunos animales en la propiedad de sus padres, recogía animales perdidos o heridos: caballos, osos, lobos, perros, monos e incluso un tigre de Asia.

-Me necesitan, no podrían sobrevivir sin mis cuidados. -Entonces, podrás entender la necesidad del consentimiento de tu padre. -Si-admitió Hinata de mala gana.

Le hubiera gustado convencer a Toneri para que se enfrentara a su padre. Si solo pudiera enfrentarse a el y exigiera la autorización para casarse con ella...Pero no lo haría nunca, el pobre Toneri tenía miedo.

Eso era perfectamente comprensible ya que todo el mundo temía a lord Stokehurst. Bajo su punto de vista ningún pretendiente era digno de su hija. De ese modo, unos meses antes, le había prohibido terminantemente a Toneri que la cortejara. El joven no se había atrevido a protestar. Ahora la situación parecía no tener salida.

-Hablaré con mi madrastra-prometió Hinata un poco triste-Encontraré la manera de hacerle comprender que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Después ella se encargará de convencer a mi padre para que acepte nuestra unión.

-Por fin te muestras razonable-dijo Toneri besándola-Ahora vuelve al baile. Yo esperaré aquí unos minutos más.

Ella dudó un momento mientras le miraba. -¿Me amas Toneri?

El atrajo hacia si su firme cuerpo casi cortándole el aliento. -Te adoro, eres lo más importante para mí. No tengas miedo, nada podrá separarnos.

Hinata se reunió con su madrastra en la sala de baile, un lujoso salón lleno de espejos y dorados. Ayshane daba pequeños sorbos de una copa de champán mientras hablaba alegremente con algunos otros invitados. Parecía mucho mas joven de lo que era y tenía el mismo aspecto misterioso y fascinante que su primo Naruto Angelovsky. Los dos eran auténticos rusos blancos a los que unas dramáticas circunstancias habían obligado a emigrar a Inglaterra.

-"Belle maman"-dijo Hinata arrastrando a Ayshane a un aparte-Necesito hablar contigo. Es muy importante.

Ayshane la miró pensativa, pocas cosas se le escapaban, tenía el don de leer el pensamiento.

-De lord Milbank ¿no? -¿Quién te lo ha dicho? -Nadie. Pero salta a la vista desde hace meses. Cada vez que desapareces en una fiesta, Sora Milbank desaparece también. Incluso esta noche os habéis reunido en secreto. No me gusta que actúes a espaldas de tu padre.

-No tengo otra elección-respondió Hinata con expresión culpable-Papá es demasiado injusto, no me deja ver a Toneri.

-Tu padre no quiere que se aprovechen de ti. Intenta apartarte de los cazadores de dotes.

-¡Toneri no es un cazador de dotes!

-Sin embargo lo parece. Recuerda ese lamentable asunto con lady Ino Enderly el año pasado y...

-Me lo explicó todo-replicó Hinata. Se estremeció al pensar que antes de cortejarla a ella Sora había sido sorprendido a punto de huir con una rica heredera rica e ingenua. Escandalizada, la familia de Ino había amenazado a Toneri con denunciarle a la justicia antes de casar a Ino rápidamente con un viejo barón con dinero.

-Solo fue un error. Un terrible malentendido.

-Hinata, tu padre y yo queremos verte casada con un hombre que te respete y que sea digno de ti.

-Y sobretodo lo bastante rico-cortó Hinata-Esa es la realidad. A ti y a papá no os gusta Toneri porque no tiene una fortuna familiar.

-¿Y si tu no tuvieras un penique-preguntó Ayshane con suavidad-crees que Toneri querría casarse contigo? Por supuesto, el dinero no es lo único que le motiva pero no puedes negar que es un factor importante.

Hinata frunció el ceño, molesta. -¿Por qué nadie cree que un hombre pueda amarme por mi misma? A el da igual mi fortuna, lo único que desea es hacerme feliz.

-Sé que estas enamorada de el –dijo Ayshane con una sonrisa llena de comprensión-Y crees que el siente lo mismo por ti. Pero tu padre respetaría mucho mas a Toneri si el tuviera el valor de ir a verle para pedirle que se volviera atrás en su decisión, demostrándole que te ama y te respeta. Pero no, Toneri prefiere jugar al escondite.

-No puedes reprocharle que tenga miedo de papá-exclamó Hinata exaltada- La mayor parte de la gente le considera un tirano.

Ayshane empezó a reír buscando a su marido con la mirada. -Yo también lo creía-dijo-pero ya no lo creo.

Como si notara los ojos de Ayshane posados en el, Hiashi Stokehurst se dio la vuelta. Era más distinguido que atractivo, con sus duros rasgos y sus ojos pálidos y vivaces. La gente a menudo se quedaba atónita al ver el gancho que tenía en el lugar donde debería haber estado la mano izquierda, que había perdido al salvar a Hinata y a su madre del incendio que destruyó su casa. Hinata había sobrevivido pero no Himeko Stokehurst. A veces la joven se preguntaba como habría sido su vida si hubiera crecido con el cariño de una madre. En lugar de eso había vivido con un padre a veces autoritario y demasiado protector.

Al ver a su mujer y a su hija, Hashi fue hacia ellas. -Te mereces un hombre como tu padre-murmuró Ayshane mientras le veía acercarse-Daría cualquier cosa por las personas que ama, incluso su vida. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-No existe ningún otro hombre como el. Si lo que necesito es un pretendiente que esté a su altura, nunca encontraré ninguno.

-Encontrarás un marido digno de ti, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Querrás decir que tardaré una eternidad. Sin duda has notado que los buenos partidos no se arrojan a mis pies.

-Si les dejaras ver la personalidad que conoce tu familia, estarían todos a tus pies. Eres cariñosa y encantadora, pero en cuanto un hombre se acerca a ti, te quedas paralizada como una estatua.

-No puedo evitarlo-dijo Hinata con un profundo suspiro-Pero con Toneri soy diferente. Me hace sentir...especial. Incluso hermosa. Por favor intenta entenderlo. Necesito que hables en mi favor con papá. Tiene que invitar a Toneri a venir a casa.

Sin saber que decir, Ayshane le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. -Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no seas demasiado optimista, a Hiashi no le va a gustar nada. El aludido se reunió con ellas mostrando una ancha sonrisa, luego miró a Ayshane. Cuando estaban juntos parecía que estuvieran solos en el universo, era muy raro ver una pareja tan unida. Después de la muerte de su primera mujer, Hiashi no soñó que se casaría de nuevo, pero en cuanto Ayshane entró en su vida le hechizó. Desde su boda ella le había dado dos hijos de pelo oscuro, Neji y Kiba. A veces Hinata se sentía un poco excluida de ese circulo familiar tan cerrado a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacían para integrarla en el.

-¿Os divertís?-preguntó Hiashi mirando a su mujer a los ojos.

-Si-contestó ella acariciando la parte interior de su chaqueta-Pero todavía no has sacado a tu hija a bailar.

-Prefiero estar sentada a que mi padre sea mi único acompañante de la noche-protestó la joven-Y no quiero que me busques a nadie papá. A nadie le gusta bailar obligado.

-Voy a presentarte al joven lord Uchiha-declaró Hiashi-Es muy inteligente y...

-Ya lo he conocido-replicó Hinata secamente-Odia a los perros. -Esa no es razón para condenar a un hombre ¿sabes? -Dado que siempre tengo la ropa llena de pelos de animales, no creo que podamos llegar a entendernos. No intentes colocarme, papá, me das miedo. Hiashi sonrió y acarició uno de los rizos negruzcos.

-De acuerdo-dijo antes de volverse hacia Ayshane -¿Me haría usted el honor de este baile milady?

Hiashi cogió a su mujer y la hizo dar vueltas con la música de un vals. Al fin pudieron hablar en privado.

-¿Por qué a Hinata no le cae bien nadie?-preguntó Hiashi-Parece muy reservada esta noche.

-Solo le interesa un hombre. El frunció el ceño.

-¿Todavía Toneri Milbank? Creí haber solucionado ese problema.

-Querido, el que les hayas prohibido verle no significa que sus sentimientos hayan desaparecido-contestó Ayshane con una sonrisa.

-La casaría con cualquiera antes que con ese cazador de dotes. ¡Con cualquiera!

-No digas esas cosas-murmuró Ayshane mirándole con preocupación-Eso puede traer mala suerte.

-Tu y tus supersticiones. ¡Eres muy astuta!-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero mantengo lo que he dicho. ¿Puedes imaginarte un yerno peor que Toneri Milbank?

Cuando la dejaron sola, Hinata se apoyó en una pared de la sala de baile soltando un suspiró melancólico. ¡Si tan solo pudiera pasearse sola por la mansión del príncipe Angelovsky! El tenía muchos tesoros de la antigua Rusia, magnificas obras de arte, muebles esculpidos... Naruto se lo había traído todo con el al igual que el ejército de sirvientes.

La casa de Naruto era un verdadero museo, todo era de una belleza y de una opulencia que cortaba el aliento. También resultaba un poco intimidante. El gran salón estaba rodeado de columnas de oro, incluso había tenido que añadir una gracias a una superstición rusa que decía que los números pares daban mala suerte. Una gran escalera con pasamanos azul y oro llevaba a la planta superior. Las paredes eran de color gris claro con unas cristaleras que empezaban en el suelo de mármol negro y gris.

La mansión estaba al oeste de Londres, en el centro de un inmenso parque que se extendía a ambos lados del Támesis. Naruto había comprado la propiedad tres años antes y lo había decorado con gusto. Era algo magnífico, digno de un príncipe, pero modesto en comparación con los palacios que había tenido en Rusia. Cuando le desterraron obtuvo el derecho de llevarse la décima parte de su fortuna. Naruto era uno de los hombres mas ricos de Europa, y ciertamente el mejor partido. Lo tenía todo para ser feliz pero Hinata se decía que rara vez había visto un hombre con una expresión tan triste. ¿Acaso tenía un sueño secreto que no podía convertir en realidad?

Una voz seca interrumpió sus cavilaciones. -Mira Sakura, es nuestra amiga Hinata. Como de costumbre nadie baila con ella. Deberían poner una placa para señalar el lugar donde lady Hinata Stokehurst esperó durante horas a que un caballero la sacara a bailar.

Eran lady Sakura Cotterly y su amiga Karin Bradford. Sakura era la joven más popular de la temporada, con sus magníficos cabellos rosáceos y una familia muy rica y respetada. Tenía dificultades para elegir entre todos sus pretendientes.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa forzada con la sensación de ser muy alta comparada con las otras dos. Se encorvó ligeramente y se pegó a la pared.

-Buenas noches Karin.

-Sé porque parece sentirse tan a disgusto-continuó Karin dirigiéndose a Sakura-Nuestra Hinata está mas a gusto en una granja que en un baile ¿no es cierto Hinata?

A esta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le lanzó a Toneri, que estaba hablando con unos amigos, una mirada de desesperación. Al verle recuperó algo de su valor y dijo que Toneri la amaba y que no debía dar importancia a las puyas de Karin. Sin embargo le dolían.

-Realmente eres una chica muy simple y natural-susurró Karin removiendo el cuchillo en la herida-No entiendo como es posible que los hombres no caigan rendidos a tus pies.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, vio con sorpresa que Naruto Angelovsky se había unido a ellas.

-Creo que es el baile que me habías prometido, prima-declaró. Hinata se quedó sin voz al igual que las otras dos. Naruto estaba magnífico con su traje de etiqueta, la luz jugaba con sus duros rasgos realzando el ángulo de su mandíbula y haciendo mas clara su azulada mirada. Sus pestañas eran tan largas y sedosas que parecían estar enredadas. Karin enseguida se dio cuenta de que Naruto había oído sus burlas.

-Príncipe Naruto-dijo dijo incómoda-es una maravillosa velada y vos sois un maravilloso anfitrión. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, todo está perfecto: la música, las flores...

-Nos estamos felices de que le guste-la cortó el fríamente. Hinata luchó por contener la risa. Nunca había oído a Naruto decir "nos" al referirse a si mismo.

-¿Habeis llamado "prima" a Hinata?-preguntó Karin-No sabía que fueran parientes.

-Primos lejanos por matrimonio-explicó Hinata.

En los labios de Naruto se dibujó una sonrisa. -¿Bailas?-preguntó alargando el brazo.

-Pero, Vuestra Alteza-protestó Karin-nosotros solo hemos bailado juntos una vez, en el baile de los Senju. Es una experiencia que hay que repetir ¿no le parece?

La mirada penetrante de Naruto vagó por el cuerpo de la joven, -Creo que una sola vez fue suficiente-contestó llevandose a Hinata hacia la pista de baile. Karin se quedó sin voz, paralizada por esa contestación. Hinata hizo una reverencia y posó su mano en la de Naruto. Le miró con agradecimiento. -Gracias-dijo-Es la primera vez que veo que alguien pone a Karin en su sitio. Te lo agradezco. -Entonces vamos a considerar que me debes una.

Deslizó un brazo por su cintura empezaron a bailar un vals. A Hinata no le costó seguirle, sus largas piernas se compenetraban a la perfección con las de el. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, nunca había conocido a un hombre que bailara tan bien, le parecía que volaba, como si no tuviera ningún control sobre sus pasos. Notaba los ojos de los demás posados en ellos, algunas parejas se apartaron para admirarles. Hinata, que odiaba llamar la atención, se ruborizó.

-Relájate-murmuró Naruto. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba apretando la mano con desesperación.

-Lo siento-dijo aflojando su presa-Naruto ¿Por qué nunca me habías invitado a bailar antes?

-¿Habrías aceptado? -Probablemente no. -Por eso nunca te lo pedí.

Hinata le miró con curiosidad. Era imposible saber si lo decía en serio o no ya que su rostro no traicionaba ninguna emoción. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho sólo de músculos y se movía con la gracia de un felino.

Vio que en el cuello tenía una cicatriz. Apartó los ojos al recordar que el había llegado a Inglaterra debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, estuvo en la cabecera de su cama junto con su madrastra. Nunca podría olvidar ese día. Ni sus cicatrices...su pecho y sus muñecas estaban llenos de cicatrices. Nunca había visto unas marcas así. El había conseguido incorporarse en la cama y cogerle un mechón de pelo.

-Conozco una leyenda rusa-había susurrado-La historia de una niña que salva la vida de un príncipe trayéndole una pluma mágica, cogida de la cola de un pájaro de fuego. Esas plumas son de un color dorado azulado, como tu pelo...

Hinata había retrocedido pero el había conseguido despertar su curiosidad. Mas tarde le preguntó a Ayshane lo que le había ocurrido a Naruto.

-Le torturaron-explicó-Y luego le desterraron acusado de traición. -¿Va a morir por culpa de las heridas? -Por las heridas físicas no, pero me temo que las heridas de su mente son todavía peores. Al pasar al lado de Toneri Milbank, Hinata volvió de golpe a la realidad.

La estaba mirando con asombro desde un rincón. Se preguntó que podía estar pensando.

-Tu amigo nos está mirando-dijo Naruto. -Si-respondió Hinata sorprendida por su perspicacia. -Un poco de celos nunca vienen mal. -Tú debes saberlo, sin duda. Creo que conoces muchas mujeres. -¿Alguna vez te muerdes la lengua? -¿Te he ofendido? -No. -Algunas veces intento ser educada y reservada, pero me dura alrededor de media hora, después vuelvo a lo mismo. Miró a los músicos con lo cual Naruto estuvo a punto de dar un paso en falso. -Este vals no se acaba nunca. -¿No te diviertes?-preguntó Naruto recuperando el ritmo rápidamente. -No, con toda esa gente mirándonos. Quizá tu estés acostumbrado pero yo no. Me ponen nerviosa. -Entonces voy a poner fin a tu sufrimiento.

La llevó a una esquina del salón y la soltó llevándose la mano de ella a los labios.

-Gracias por el baile prima. Eres una pareja encantadora. Te deseo buena suerte con tu amigo.

-No la necesito-contestó ella segura de si misma. -Nunca se sabe.

Naruto se alejó pensando que toda la suerte del mundo no iba a cambiar la situación de ella. Nunca pertenecería a otro hombre, siempre había sabido que estaba hecha para el. Pronto sería suya.

Los Milbank pertenecían a ese tipo de aristocracia europea que Naruto detestaba por encima de todo. Vivian de sus fortunas que disminuían de año en año pero eran demasiado vagos o demasiado orgullosos para trabajar. La única solución que les quedaba era casar a sus hijos con ricos herederos.

En la puerta de la residencia londinense de los Milbank, Naruto sostuvo la mirada de un mayordomo un poco extrañado que abrió la puerta.

-Vengo a ver a lord Milbank-anunció dándole su tarjeta de visita.

-Por supuesto, Vuestra Alteza-dijo el mayordomo recuperándose rápidamente-Voy a ver si lord Milbank está. Por favor pasad.

Naruto asintió, su mirada inexpresiva recorrió el vestíbulo con sus alfombras tan desgastadas que se veía la trama y sus muebles llenos de polvo. Se respiraba la suciedad y el abandono.

El mayordomo volvió a aparecer poco después sin atreverse a mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

-Lo siento Vuestra Alteza, lord Milbank no se encuentra en casa.

-Ya veo-murmuró Naruto mirándole con intensidad-Escuche, los dos sabemos que está aquí, de modo que dé media vuelta y dígale que quiero hablar de negocios. No le voy a entretener mucho tiempo.

-Bien Vuestra Alteza. El mayordomo desapareció de nuevo.

-¡Príncipe Naruto!-dijo Toneri Milbank unos minutos después con una sonrisa preocupada-¿A que debo el honor de vuestra visita? ¿Negocios?

-Un negocio personal. Los dos hombres se miraron unos instantes. Milbank retrocedió un paso de forma involuntaria al percibir la antipatía que Naruto escondía tras su expresión reservada.

-¿Y si tomáramos un refresco en el salón?-propuso Milbank titubeante- ¿Un té y unas galletas?

Naruto pensó que ese era un ofrecimiento muy británico. En su país la tradición obligaba a ofrecer tanto a los amigos como a los enemigos, golosinas, caviar y ensaladas, todo ello regado con vodka. Reprimió un suspiró. Decididamente nunca se acostumbraría a ese país.

-No gracias-contestó-No le entretendré mucho tiempo. He venido a hablarle de los Stokehurst...en particular de Sora.

Hizo una pausa y vio como se tensaba la expresión de Milbank. -Quiero que deje de verla. -Yo...No entiendo-barbotó Milbank abriendo los ojos con sorpresa-¿Ha sido el duque quien os ha pedido que me apartéis de su hija?

-No sea estúpido. Stokehurst es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin recurrir a nadie.

-¿Entonces sois vos quien lo desea?-preguntó Toneri moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad-¿Por qué?

-Eso no le importa.

-Anoche les vi bailar juntos. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estaréis interesado en ella?

-¿Y porque no? - contesto de manera brusca

-Hinata no tiene nada que pueda gustaros. En cualquier caso no necesitáis su dote.

Naruto arqueó las cejas. -¿Usted cree que lo único que Hinata tiene que ofrecer es su dote?

-No he dicho eso-se apresuró a decir Toneri.

El rostro de Naruto no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción pero el tono de su voz estaba cargado de desprecio.

-La temporada terminará pronto. Como de costumbre habrá algunas herederas que no habrán conseguido encontrar marido. Estarán encantadas de concederle su mano. Ya que lo que le interesa es el dinero, consiga una de ellas, pero manténgase lejos de Hinata Stokehurst.

-¡No contéis con ello!-lanzó Toneri-Tengo intenciones de probar suerte con Hinata, resulta que la amo. Y ahora salid de aquí y no volváis nunca.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa divertida. No se dejó engañar por la actuación de su rival.

-Me parece que no lo entiende-murmuró. -Si creéis que me asustáis... -No le voy a dar ni la más mínima oportunidad con Hinata. Se acabaron las cartas y las citas clandestinas. Y, si a pesar de mis advertencias intenta verla, lo lamentará.

-¿Me estáis amenazando? Todo indicio de diversión había desaparecido en Naruto.

-Le juro que le haré la vida tan imposible que maldecirá el día que su madre lo trajo al mundo-dijo muy serio.

Luego esperó en un pesado silencio, saboreando la evidente desesperación de Milbank, su lucha interior entre el atractivo del dinero y el miedo.

-He oído hablar de todas las vidas que habéis destruido-dijo Toneri-De vuestra brutalidad y de vuestra crueldad. Si os atrevéis a hacerle daño a Hinata os mataré.

-Nadie sufrirá ningún daño siempre que me obedezca. Milbank movió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Cuáles son vuestras intenciones respecto a Hinata? Tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho a acercarse a Hinata o a hablar de ella. Naruto hizo una reverencia antes de irse, dejando a Toneri Milbank loco de ira.

Hinata entró en la residencia londinense de los Stokehurst silbando alegremente. En esa mañana de junio todavía hacia fresco, volvía de un vigorizante paseo a caballo por Hyde Park, le había costado dominar al fantástico semental de dos años. Con las mejillas rojas de cansancio, se desabrochó la chaqueta del traje de montar.

-Señorita Hinata-dijo el mayordomo entregándole una carta en una bandejita de plata-Acaban de traer esto para usted.

-Gracias Ko, me pregunto quien... Se calló bruscamente al reconocer la escritura de Toneri. Su corazón empezó a latir enloquecido. -¿Mis padres lo saben? -No-confesó el mayordomo. -Entonces no hay razón para decírselo ¿no es así?-dijo ella con una sonrisa desarmante.

-Señorita Hinata, si me está pidiendo que le engañe...

-¡Por el amor de Dios Ko! No le estoy pidiendo que mienta, solo le pido que no diga nada a menos que le pregunten. El soltó un suspiro.

-Bien señorita.

-Es usted un encanto-dijo ella antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

Ella cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en la cama sin tener cuidado de no ensuciar la colcha bordada. Rompió el sello y abrió la carta. Acarició el papel con cariño.

_Mi queridísima Hinata_

_Me gustaría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirte lo mucho que te amo._

Hinata interrumpió la lectura y apretó la carta contra sus labios. -Toneri...-murmuró mientras lágrimas de felicidad asomaban a sus ojos.

Luego continuó leyendo. Pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y se puso pálida.

_Desde que te conozco y he descubierto la felicidad de tenerte en mis brazos, la vida me parece más hermosa. Con el más profundo dolor, con la mayor desesperación, me he dado cuenta de que cualquier relación entre nosotros es imposible. Tu padre nunca aceptará que me case contigo. Prefiero renunciar a mi felicidad que arrastrarte a una vida de pobreza. Mi honor me obliga a dejarte en libertad. Voy a dejar Inglaterra por un tiempo y no sé cuando volveré. No me esperes. Espero de todo corazón que otro hombre pueda ofrecerte la vida que te mereces. No te estoy diciendo hasta luego sino adiós._

_Tuyo Toneri_

Por un momento Hinata fue incapaz de pensar, la invadió un profundo dolor que la devoraba poco a poco.

-No, no es posible. ¡Dios mío! Rodó a un costado apretando la carta en la mano.

-Toneri...¿Por qué me abandonas así? Me habías prometido que esperarías. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Loca de dolor se preguntó si sobreviviría a la impresión.

Apoyado en el diván, Hiashi miraba el fuego de la chimenea, la cabeza de Ayshane reposaba sobre su pecho. Estaban compartiendo una copa de coñac, besándose de vez en cuando entre trago y trago. Toda la habitación estaba bañada con la cálida luz dorada.

-¿Dónde están los niños?-preguntó Hiashi. Ayshane hizo girar el coñac en la copa y se la dio a su marido sonriendo.

-Están jugando en la guardería, pronto será la hora de su baño. Tal vez debería ir a ver.

-No, espera. Puso la mano en el brazo de Ayshane.

-Es el mejor momento del día. Por fin estamos solos. Ayshane empezó a reír alegremente y escondió la cara en el cuello de su marido. -Realmente debo ir a ayudar a la niñera, de lo contrario los niños van a mojar toda la habitación. Además quiero ver lo que está haciendo Hinata, lleva todo el día encerrada en su dormitorio. La cocinera le ha mandado la comida pero no sé si la ha tocado siquiera.

-Probablemente esta llorando por su querido Milbank-dijo Hiashi frunciendo el ceño.

-Probablemente

-Creía que a estas alturas ya lo habría superado ¿No podemos hacer nada para ayudarla?

-Es evidente que tu nunca has conocido el dolor que puede provocar el amor-murmuró Ayshane.

-Contigo si.

-¿Cómo? Decidiste que estabas locamente enamorado de mí y dos días después ya estabas en mi cama.

-Fueron los dos días más largos de mi vida.- Ayshane se rió de buena gana, luego dejó la copa de coñac y le abrazó.

-Y desde entonces hemos pasado casi todas las noches juntos. -Exceptuando la intervención de Naruto Angelovsky-dijo Hiashi sombrío. -¡Schh!-dijo Ayshane posando sus labios en los de el-Decidimos perdonarle y olvidarlo todo. Ya han pasado más de siete años. -Pero yo no he olvidado nada.

-Y parece que tampoco has perdonado. Ayshane sumergió su mirada en los ojos perlados de su esposo moviendo la cabeza. -Querido, eres la persona más cabezota que conozco...aparte de tu hija, por supuesto. -Los Stokehurst lo llevamos en la sangre. No es culpa nuestra que seamos tan testarudos.

-Siempre te justificas con la sangre de los Stokehurst-protestó ella debatiéndose para escapar a sus besos. El se tumbó encima de ella cuan largo era.

-Soy cabezota y apasionado. Espera un poco y te demostraré...

-¡Ya he tenido suficientes pruebas!

Pero sus juegos se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Ayshane giró la cabeza y vio a su hijastra. Se levantó rápidamente.

-Hinata, querida... Enmudeció al ver la palidez de la joven que parecía estar en trance.

-Papá, "belle maman", siento mucho molestaros-dijo con frialdad.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ayshane preocupada-Pareces alterada.

-Lo estoy.- Arrojó la carta arrugada a los pies de su padre. -Espero que esto te proporcione algún placer, papá.

Sin dejar de mirar a su hija, Hiashi recogió la hoja de papel. -Léela-continuó secamente Hinata-Es una carta de Toneri. Ha abandonado cualquier esperanza de casarse conmigo, incluso abandona el país. Por tu culpa nunca encontraré a nadie. Nunca te lo perdonaré, me has privado de la única oportunidad que tenía de que me amaran. Por un momento Hiashi Stokehurst pareció turbado pero luego se rehizo.

-Toneri Milbank no te amaba-dijo tranquilamente. La boca de Hinata se deformó en una horrible mueca.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ti mismo? Mi padre, tan noble, tan sensato...tan perfecto que incluso es capaz de leer en la mente y el corazón de un hombre. ¡Debe ser maravilloso ser tan infalible!

Hiashi no respondió. -No quieres que me case-continuó Hinata vehementemente-a menos que sea con un pelele a quien puedas manipular a tu antojo.

-¡Ya basta!-cortó Ayshane. Hinata se volvió hacia ella. -No te preocupes, no le he hecho daño. Es necesario querer a alguien para que sus palabras te hieran, y yo no tengo el honor de ser una de las personas a las que el quiere.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-protestó Hiashi-Yo te quiero, Hinata.

-¿De verdad? Yo creía que querer a alguien significaba desear su felicidad. Bueno, pues puedes guardarte tu supuesto cariño.

-Hinata...

-¡Te odio!-lanzó ella con un estremecimiento.

En medió de un pesado silencio, giró los talones y se fue.

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**= =**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

me dejas un Reviews por favor… por favor… por favooor…


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa...

adivinen quien trae nuevo caputulooo ejejeje si ya se que un monton de autores como iseki-chan y etc etc etc...

me encanto que les encantara el fic

en especial les agradesco a (eres mi primer RR y te lo agradesco muchisimo... y espero tener mas RR´s tuyos) **Dataria**(gracias por leer y por comentar y tmbn por soportar el hecho de mis lloriqueos con las palabras ya sabras en este cap. lo que hice) **trigo-sama13 **(pues te habia comentado hace mucho que queria hacer una adaptacion y aqui esta perdon por no decirte pero queria que lo vieran por su propia cuanta y no por mis locas promociones ejejeje) I**seki Higuatari** (gracias por la bienvenida es muy bien recibida espero que este capitulo te guste igual o aun mas que el otro) **Ako Nya **(espero que este capitulo te guste)... tambien los que pasaron a leer y no comentaron tmbn

bueno ya agradeci... ahora aqui tienen el capitulo numero 2 espero que lo disfruten

**ohhh si es cierto se me olvidaba los personajes y la historia no me perteneces esos son de Masahi Kishimoto-sama y Lisa Kleypas yo solo lo adapto sin fines de lucro y por festejar que el naruhina es cannon! Yujuuu**

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando Hinata se fue, Ayshane fue la primera en reaccionar. Cogiendo la carta de las manos de su marido, la leyó en silencio.

-¡Que sarta de estupideces!-dijo tirando la misiva despectivamente-Toneri los describe como una pareja de enamorados incomprendidos y te hace quedar como un mal padre. ¡Te acusa de haberlos separado y se atreve a hablar de honor!

Hiashi levantó la cabeza, pálido y con los labios apretados. -Es culpa mía. -Tu has hecho lo mejor para tu hija.

El apoyo de su mujer fue como un bálsamo para su corazón pero negó con la cabeza, abatido.

-Hinata tiene razón. Tendría que haber admitido que quizá Milbank estaba realmente enamorado de ella pero...Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que solo es un parásito.

-Me temo que eso es evidente para todo el mundo excepto para Hinata.

-¿Debería haber dejado que la cortejara aún sabiendo que posiblemente la hiciera sufrir? ¡Maldición, ella es demasiado inteligente para el! Yo no quería que se aprovechara de ella y de nuestra fortuna.

-Por supuesto-respondió Ayshane suavemente-La quieres demasiado. Y Himeko no hubiera deseado que su hija se casara con un hombre como el.

Al oír el nombre de su primera mujer, Hiashi se dio bruscamente la vuelta y no pudo contener un gemido de dolor.

-Hinata se sintió muy sola después de la muerte de Himeko. Tendría que haberme vuelto a casar enseguida aunque solo hubiera sido por ella. Necesitaba la presencia de una mujer. Fui muy egoísta.

-No fue culpa tuya-insistió Ayshane -Y no temas, por mucho que ella diga lo contrario, no te odia.

-Sin embargo lo parece.

-Esta furiosa y herida porque Toneri la ha dejado y tu eres un blanco perfecto. Voy a hablar con ella para intentar tranquilizarla.

Ayshane le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla. -Y sin duda tienes razón cuando dices que a Hinata le hizo falta una madre cuando era pequeña-continuó-Pero me alegro de que no te casaras de inmediato. Yo también soy egoísta y me siento muy feliz de que me esperaras.

Hiasi apoyó la cara en el hombro de su mujer. -Y yo también-dijo con voz ahogada.

Ayshane sonrió acariciándole el pelo negro veteado de gris. A los ojos de todo el mundo Hiasi era un hombre poderoso y reservado. Ayshane era la única persona a la cual mostraba sus dudas, sus emociones y los secretos de su corazón.

-Te amo-murmuró ella en el oído de el. Hiashi buscó sus labios y la besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias a Dios, tu estás aquí-dijo abrazándola.

La temporada había terminado en Londres y los Stokehurst se fueron junto con los criados y los animales a su residencia de verano. Edificada sobre una colina que dominaba un bonito pueblo, Southgate Hall, era una romántica mansión construida sobre las ruinas de un castillo. Con sus torres y su fachada de ladrillo y cristal, parecía un palacio de cuento de hadas. Allí se instaló toda la familia para pasar los meses del verano lejos de la asfixiante atmósfera de Londres.

Hinata pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo montando a caballo, sola por la verde campiña, o trabajando en el zoo situado a poca distancia de la casa. Sus numerosas ocupaciones le impedían pensar en Toneri. Durante el día trabajaba hasta el agotamiento y, de ese modo, al llegar la noche, completamente extenuada, conseguía dormir. Pero la tristeza de su amor perdido no la abandonaba.

El peor momento del día era la cena. Hinata comía deprisa y abandonaba la mesa tan pronto como le era posible ya que era incapaz de enfrentarse a su familia. Nunca había odiado tanto a su padre. El había intentado hacerse perdonar pero ella se comportaba fríamente con el, llena de rencor; se decía a si misma que nunca volverían a tener la complicidad de antaño, ya que algo se había roto para siempre entre ellos.

Le daba igual si Toneri era un cazador de dotes. Ella le amaba, y hubieran podido ser felices juntos. Nunca podría casarse con otro hombre.

Se sentía inútil y rechazada. ¡Había tantas mujeres más jóvenes y hermosas que ella! ¿Se daban cuenta sus padres de que Hinata había sido su única oportunidad para casarse?

-¿Hinata los animales se casan?-le preguntó un día Neji, su hermano de seis años mirándola como limpiaba la jaula del chimpancé.

El anciano simio dio unas palmaditas en el pelo negro del niño lanzando estridentes gritos.

Hinata interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y se apoyó en el mango del rastrillo sonriendo.

-No. En todo caso no lo hacen como las personas. Pero algunos eligen una pareja para toda la vida como por ejemplo los lobos o los cisnes.

-¿Y los burros?-preguntó su hermano apartando la pata del chimpancé que gruñó como protesta.

-No. -¿Y los tigres? -Los tigres tampoco. -Pero las personas mayores se casan para toda la vida. -La mayoría si-admitió ella-Al menos lo hacen cuando pueden. -Y si no se quedan solteronas, como tú y Cleo.

Cleo era el nombre de la chimpancé. -¡Parecido!-dijo Hinata con una carcajada.

De repente les una voz se metió en la conversación. -Tu hermana es demasiado bonita para ser una solterona.

Hinata y Neji se volvieron y vieron a Naruto Angelovsky en el quicio de la puerta.

-Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Cleo-añadió con una mirada llena de malicia.

El pequeño Neji se lanzó hacia el encantado. Hinata se dijo que, decididamente, nadie era indiferente al misterioso encanto de Naruto.

-¡Naruto!-exclamó el niño-¡ Dobry den!(¡Buenas Tardes!)

-Dobry denNeji-respondió Naruto agachándose para estar a su altura- Tienes muy buen acento, hay que tener sangre rusa para hablar tan bien.

-Si, pero también tengo sangre Stokehurst-dijo el niño con orgullo.

-Una buena mezcla ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto levantando la mirada hacia Hinata.

Ella le dirigió una mirada helada. A veces el príncipe visitaba a Ayshane, los dos primos se entretenían bebiendo té mientras hablaban en ruso, pero nunca había ido hasta el zoo, ese era el territorio de Hinata y nadie se atrevía a aventurarse sin haber sido invitado.

-¿Qué deseas?-preguntó.

-Nunca he tenido el honor de ver tus animales-respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Tengo trabajo-contestó Hinata secamente-Estoy segura de que encontrarás algo mas interesante que hacer que ver como doy de comer a las fieras.

-No estoy seguro. -Muy bien; quédate si te apetece-dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Sustituyó el heno de Cleo y le ordenó que entrara en la jaula. El chimpancé sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza dando agudos gritos.

-Sé buena-insistió-Mas tarde jugaré contigo. El simio cogió una muñeca de trapo y luego obedeció con resignación, se subió de un salto a la escalera de cuerda que llevaba a su jaula y les observó frunciendo el ceño.

-Neji-dijo Hinata cerrando la jaula-ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa. -¿Puedo quedarme con Cleo?-imploró el niño. -Ya conoces las reglas, no puedes quedarte solo con los animales. Vendremos a verla después. -De acuerdo.

Se alejó a regañadientes y Hinata dirigió su atención a Naruto. Este llevaba un traje de equitación negro y una camisa blanca que ponía de relieve su bronceado. Le brillaba ligeramente la frente a causa del sudor haciendo que pareciera una estatua hecha con algún metal precioso.

Por primera vez desde que Toneri se fuera, Hinata fue capaz de sentir algo mas aparte de ira o dolor. Era algo entre la turbación y el nerviosismo, que la hizo apartar rapidamente la mirada. Luego se dirigió a la fuente para llenar el cubo.

-Déjame ayudarte-le propuso Naruto estirando la mano para accionar la bomba.

-No-dijo ella rapidamente-Puedo hacerlo sola. Naruto se encogió de hombros y se observó sus esfuerzos. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban bajo el fino tejido de su camisa. Unos pantalones de hombre moldeaban la curva de sus caderas y de sus piernas. La volvió a ver mentalmente con el vestido blanco que llevaba la noche del baile, pero le gustaba mas así. Era maravillosa. Nunca había visto a una aristócrata trabajar como si fuera una campesina.

-No he tenido muchas oportunidades de ver a una mujer llevando pantalones-dijo-De hecho creo que es la primera vez.

-¿Te sorprende?-respondió ella enderezándose.

-Hace falta algo mas que eso para sorprenderme-aseguró el dejando vagar su mirada por el cuerpo de ella-Me recuerdas un verso de un poeta ruso: "Una belleza como la brisa de primavera".

Convencida de que se estaba burlando de ella, Hinata le fusiló con la mirada y volvió a la fuente. -No me gusta la poesía. -¿Entonces que lees? -Libros de veterinaria y periódicos.

Levantó el cubo con esfuerzo. -Permíteme... -Estoy acostumbrada-replicó ella secamente-Suelta.

Naruto levantó los brazos como pidiendo excusas. -Como desees.

Hinata frunció el ceño y señaló otro cubo. -Si deseas ayudarme coge ese otro. Naruto lo hizo después de subirse las mangas de la camisa. El cubo en cuestión contenía varios kilos de carne cruda; al notar el olor de la sangre fresca tuvo un momento de indecisión.

-¿Te da asco?-se burló Hinata-Este tipo de trabajo no es digno de un príncipe ¿verdad?

Naruto no respondió, pero ella tenía razón. Nunca había hecho algo así, los hombres de su nivel social practicaban más bien la equitación, la caza, la esgrima y el boxeo.

A pesar de todo levantó el cubo y el olor de la sangre se hizo mas intenso.

**Flashback**

_Imágenes oscuras y repulsivas desfilaron ante sus ojos. Intentó apartarlas de su mente pero era imposible._

_La sangre resbalaba en un reguero escarlata por su pecho, su espalda estaba sanguinolenta por los latigazos y tenia las muñecas entumecidas a causa de las cuerdas. Ibiki Petrovich Rouvim, quien llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio en nombre del emperador, le acarició el rostro, secando una gota de sudor que tenía en el borde del ojo. Aunque era un maestro en el arte de la tortura, Rouvim no parecía encontrar demasiado placer en ella._

_-¿No has tenido bastante?-le preguntó-¿No vas a confesar? -No he hecho nada-gruñó Naruto._

_Era mentira y todos lo sabían. Naruto era un asesino, había matado a Danzo Shurikovsky, el consejero favorito del zar. Al no poder demostrarlo, Naruto fue acusado de traición. En esa época de incertidumbre, el zar veía peligros en todas partes, no hacia falta tener pruebas para detener a un hombre, bastaba con que se sospechara de el._

_Durante una semana, Naruto soportó los interrogatorios de Ibiki y de los otros oficiales del gobierno. Incluso estuvieron a punto de matarle. Ya no era nada más que un cuerpo amoratado y sanguinolento pero continuaba estando firmemente decidido a llevarse el secreto a la tumba._

_-¡Traedme el látigo!-ordenó Ibiki. -¡No!-dijo Naruto con un estremecimiento de terror._

_No se veía con fuerzas para soportar el más mínimo golpe. Las correas de cuero parecían llegarle hasta el hueso...junto con las mismas preguntas insidiosas que le hacían sin cesar. El colmo del absurdo era que a el nunca le había interesado la política, solo vivía para su país y su familia._

_Ibiki cogió un hierro al rojo vivo y lo acercó al rostro de Naruto. _

_End Flashback_

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó Hinata observando sus brazos desnudos con expresión preocupada-¡Oh...!

Naruto se quedó inmóvil. Procuraba tener siempre las mangas bajadas, extrañamente había olvidado esconder sus muñecas llenas de cicatrices en presencia de ella. Pero Hinata no estaba realmente sorprendida ya que las había visto antes.

El suspiró profundamente y se obligó a relajarse. -Parece que hoy estás nerviosa-declaró con un tono falsamente divertido-

¿Te he ofendido prima? Hinata se alejó de la fuente.

-Últimamente me da la sensación de que todos los hombres me ofenden- replicó.

-¿Es porque lord Milbank te abandonó? -El no me abandonó, se vio obligado a partir y...

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente salpicando el suelo de agua. -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Dios mío entonces es que es la comidilla de Londres!

¿Has oído algo? -Circulan algunos rumores, en efecto. -¡Oh no!-dijo Hinata poniéndose colorada-Bueno, me da igual lo que diga la gente. No fue culpa de Toneri ¿sabes? El responsable fue mi padre que no le dejo otra salida.

-Toneri es un hombre demasiado débil para ti. -¿Y tu que sabes? -Si yo hubiera deseado conquistarte hubiera luchado con todas mis fuerzas por ti. -Toneri es demasiado civilizado para hacer eso-contestó Hinata a la defensiva. -¿Civilizado?-repitió Naruto sosteniendo su mirada-¿Y ese es el tipo de hombre que te gusta? Un brillo de diversión iluminó de pronto los ojos de la joven que bajó la mirada hacia su ropa llena de barro. -Yo soy tan poco civilizada, que necesito a alguien que lo sea para mantener un equilibrio. ¿No te parece? -No-dijo el en voz baja-Necesitas a alguien que te permita hacer lo que desees. Hinata sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Eso sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. No creo que lo encuentre. -¿Quién sabe?-replicó Naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Un zorro rojo paseaba nervioso dentro de una jaula, el animal parecía estar sano pero cojeaba, Naruto se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una pata.

-Se llama Kurama-dijo Hinata-porque es más listo que 9 personas. -No lo bastante para conservar sus cuatro patas.

El zorro fue a beber en el recipiente que Hinata acababa de llenar de agua. Luego sus oscuros e inteligentes ojos observó como ella sacaba un huevo del bolsillo.

-Quedó atrapado en una trampa-explicó mientras el animal cogía la golosina-Estaba desangrándose porque se había mordido la pata para liberarse. Si no lo hubiera encontrado cuando lo hice, ahora su piel se estaría paseando en los hombros de una hermosa y elegante mujer.

-Te lo ruego-cortó Naruto-guarda tus discursos para tu asociación de defensa de los animales.

-¿Te refieres a la Real Sociedad de protección de los animales? -Exactamente.

Hinata le sorprendió cuando volvió a sonreír con una sonrisa tan brillante como un rayo de sol.

-Si quieres visitar mi zoo, Naru, tendrás que escuchar mis discursos-dijo. Naruto se sobresaltó al oír el diminutivo ruso de su nombre. Solo los amigos de la infancia le llamaban así, en la boca de Hinata sonaba raro. De repente tuvo deseos de huir de esa luminosa sonrisa y de esa mirada inocente, pero se dominó, decidido a terminar lo que había comenzado. -No veo que interés pueden tener-dijo-a menos que encuentres algo que sustituya las cosas que proporcionan los animales incluyendo la carne que comes. -Soy vegetariana-declaró ella.

Al ver que esa palabra no producía ningún efecto en su interlocutor, explicó:

-Eso quiere decir que no como carne (se rió al ver su expresión intrigada). Pareces sorprendido. ¿En Rusia no hay vegetarianos?

-La comida de los rusos se basa en tres elementos fundamentales: la carne para ser fuertes, pan negro para llenar el estómago y vodka para divertirse. Dale a un ruso un plato de verdura y se las dará a su vaca.

-Yo me comería de buena gana la hierba-replicó Hinata quien no parecía demasiado impresionada.

-Creo que llevas tus convicciones al extremo lyuboviyu(cariño)_. _¿Cuándo decidiste no comer carne?

-Hacia los trece años creo, quizá un poco más. Una noche, en mitad de la cena, estaba oyendo la conversación de los adultos mientras miraba un faisán asado. Me pareció que todos estaban despedazando al pobre animal. Al ver los huesos y la carne desperdigada por mi plato (hizo una mueca de asco) Me disculpé y subí asqueada a mi habitación.

-Decididamente eres una mujer extraña-murmuró Naruto sonriendo.

-Eso dicen-contestó ella haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera-¿Cuál es la palabra rusa que has dicho antes?

-lyuboviyu-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Puede que algún día te lo diga. Ella frunció el ceño.-Se lo preguntaré a mi madrastra esta noche. -No creo que sea una buena idea. -¿Por qué? ¿Es un insulto?

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera responder, entraron en otro edificio. Un fuerte olor a fiera salvaje asaltó a Naruto. Entonces vio un enorme tigre, un felino con un magnífico y espeso pelo.

-¿Te acuerdas? Cuando me lo trajiste era muy pequeño. -Desde luego-contestó suavemente Naruto.

Era el único regalo que le había dado a Hinata. Entonces ella tenía doce años, había encontrado al pobre animal en una feria y lo compró para salvarle de una muerte segura. Después de eso no había vuelto a verle.

Hinata se inclinó hacia el tigre hablándole como si fuera un niño. -Manchú, este es el príncipe Naruto.

El tigre le dedicó una mirada adormilada, acababa de meterse en una charca y tenía las patas y el vientre empapados y llenos de barro.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?-dijo Hinata con un orgullo maternal-Mira el tamaño de sus patas, los tigres son los felinos mas peligrosos ¿sabes? Son totalmente imprevisibles.

-Encantador-ironizó Naruto. Contuvo el aliento al ver que ella estiraba la mano para acariciar a Matatabi. -En Asia el tigre es el símbolo de la reencarnación-continuó ella-De hecho me parece que los dos os parecéis. ¿Es posible que Vuestra Alteza haya sido un tigre en una vida anterior?

-Me extrañaría-contestó Naruto con una calma que la dejó intrigada. Siguió acariciando al felino.

-Como has comprobado ya no tiene garras. Su primer propietario se las arrancó de modo que Matatabi no podrá nunca vivir en libertad.

Miró al animal con una compasión llena de cariño, y entonces el empezó a ronronear como un gatito. Naruto se tensó, impresionado.

-No te preocupes-dijo Hinata sacando el brazo de la jaula-Matatabi me considera una amiga.

-O una golosina muy apetitosa-contestó el cogiendo el cubo lleno de carne-Supongo que esto es para el.

El tigre se puso de pie rápidamente y miro la carne cruda con avidez.

Hinata recuperó el cubo antes de arrojar los pedazos de carne en la jaula. -Buen provecho Matatabi-dijo con una mueca de asco-Decididamente estoy rodeada de carnívoros. Se limpió las manos en los pantalones y sonrió a Natuto.

-¿Qué se siente al tener las manos sucias Vuestra Alteza? Es una experiencia nueva para ti ¿no?

-Creo que estas intentando provocarme-dijo cogiéndola por la muñeca. La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció. Retrocedió molesta, tenía las manos enrojecidas y con callos, sus dedos eran largos y finos pero terminaban en una uñas muy cortas. Su piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas marcas de mordiscos y arañazos. Debía ser una visión horrible para un hombre acostumbrado a relacionarse con mujeres cuyas manos estaban perfectamente arregladas. -No es una mano demasiado femenina, lo sé-declaró ella.

El acarició con el pulgar las pequeñas venas que atravesaban su muñeca. -Es la mano de una mujer. -¿Qué quieres en realidad?-preguntó ella intentando soltarse-¿Por qué has venido? -Me gusta tu compañía-contestó el sin aflojar la presión. -Eso es imposible. -¿Por qué? Eres inteligente y muy hermosa. -Y tú eres un arrogante. ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! -Se diría que no te gusto. Y debes saber que no me burlo de ti.

Haciendo caso omiso de su enfado le cogió la otra muñeca. -cariño-murmuró el-en ruso esa palabra se usa tanto para la familia como para una bella dama. -¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo ella luchando por soltarse. -Dije que un día te besaría, y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Hinata se tensó. -Si no me sueltas inmediatamente te voy a pegar, y ten cuidado porque soy casi tan alta como tu. Naruto la empujó sin esfuerzo contra la pared.

-No tanto-murmuró el apoyando las manos en la madera-Y no olvides que yo soy dos veces mas fuerte.

-Se...se lo diré a mi padre. En el pasado esas palabras tenían un efecto mágico.

-¿Si?-dijo Naruto con los ojos brillando de malicia-Me gustaría verlo. Hinata apartó la cara consciente de haber cometido un error. Tenía que haber sido despectiva, haberse burlado de el y decirle que era ridículo. En lugar de eso se había enfadado. El soltó sus manos y se acercó mas a ella hasta que su cuerpo se apoyó en el suyo, luego le acarició la boca con los labios, ella notó su respiración suave y regular y empezó a temblar.

-Date prisa-dijo ella con voz ronca-Terminemos con esto, tengo trabajo que hacer.

De pronto los labios del príncipe se posaron en los suyos, exigentes, pero se apartaron de inmediato. Levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, vio que ese beso brutal y furtivo la había perturbado. Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios descubriendo un sabor dulce.

-Ahora déjame en paz-le ordenó. Los pómulos de Naruto parecían mas marcados, tenia un aspecto extraño, casi oriental. -No he terminado.

Hinata se debatió pero los brazos de Naruto la mantuvieron prisionera. El se apoyaba en ella con todo su peso, se inclinó de nuevo y la besó con una pasión que destruyó cualquier recuerdo de cualquier beso anterior que hubiera recibido.

Hinata se sintió desfallecer. El príncipe había cambiado de repente. Ya no era esa sombra inquietante que planeaba sobre su vida, ahora era real y podía sentir la evidencia de su deseo presionando contra su vientre.

Sus grandes manos se deslizaron por su espalda y se entretuvieron en las caderas. Bajo el corpiño solo llevaba una camisa ligera de algodón, no llevaba corsé, nada se interponía entre las manos de el y la piel de ella. Se vio asaltada al mismo tiempo por un sentimiento de vergüenza y un deseo que la obligó a ir hacia el. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarle mas fuerte y meter los dedos entre su espesa cabellera. El mas mínimo contacto de sus manos la mareaba: en sus pechos, en sus piernas, en su vientre...Ella deseaba sus caricias con todo su ser.

Cuando los labios de Naruto se separaron por fin de los suyos, ella emitió un pequeño gemido de protesta. Sus dedos se aferraron de modo febril a su camisa. El murmuró algo en ruso contra su pelo.

Suavemente la fue soltando. Al abrir los ojos, Hinata vio que el tigre les estaba mirando con sus dorados ojos. Se apartó rápidamente y se colocó la ropa.

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró sin mostrar la más mínima emoción. -Si me necesitas para cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Quiero ser amigo tuyo Hinata.

-Estoy segura de que tienes suficientes amigas. El alisó con su pulgar las arrugas de la frente de ella.

-No son como tu. -Los amigos no se besan de este modo.-El le acarició la mejilla. -No te comportes como una niña Hinata.

A ella le dolió esa observación. -¿Qué ganaríamos con una amistad así?-contestó ella con altivez.

Al notar que los dedos de Naruto le acariciaban el cuello, se estremeció de placer.

-Quizá podamos descubrirlo, lyuboviyu(cariño)-respondió el contra sus labios. Luego retrocedió unos pasos mientras ella permanecía jadeante, con los ojos semicerrados, apoyada contra la pared viendo como el príncipe se alejaba.

En la semana siguiente, Hinata no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en la visita de Naruto, intentando encontrar una razón que explicara su comportamiento. ¿Qué deseaba el de ella? No podía querer tener una relación con la excéntrica hija de un duque inglés habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas deseando atraerle a su lecho. Por otra parte no era tan tonta como para creer que solo buscara su amistad. El se relacionaba con muchos nobles, intelectuales, artistas y políticos que estaba dispuestos ha hacerle cualquier favor.

Se había convencido a si misma de que el incidente solo había sido un juego para el, cuando se presentó otra vez en la residencia de los Stokehurst.

Hinata estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de poesía, al oir ruido de pasos, Akamaru, su perro, levantó las orejas.

Ayshane llamó suavemente a la puerta. -Hinata-dijo con un tono un poco extraño-Acaba de llegar el príncipe Naruto. Ella estuvo dejó caer el libro y levantó los ojos mirando a su madrastra con sorpresa. -Quiere saber si aceptarías dar un paseo a caballo con el.

A Hinata la invadieron un montón de sentimientos encontrados. -No lo sé-contestó mirando por la ventana, nerviosa ante la idea de encontrarse de nuevo a solas con Naruto. ¿Qué podía querer? ¿Intentaría besarla de nuevo como la última vez?

-No creo que tu padre lo aprobara-previno Ayshane.

-¡Estoy segura! Papá quiere que me quede aquí encerrada el resto de mi vida. Me da igual que se enfade cuando vuelva de Londres, haré lo que me de la gana. Dile a Naruto que enseguida voy.

-Eres injusta con tu padre. -¿Y el no lo ha sido conmigo? -Hinata abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda para coger los guantes. -Necesitas un acompañante. -¿Por qué?-preguntó la joven-Naruto es mi primo ¿no? -No realmente. Pero podemos hacer una excepción porque es tu primo

político. -Nadie en su sano juicio podría creer que Naruto Angelovsky esté interesado en una solterona de pelo azul. -Tú no eres una solterona. -Tampoco soy la mujer mas deseada de Londres.

Mientras hablaba seguía dándole la espalda a Ayshane y buscando en el cajón.

-Hinata, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de odiar a toda la familia?-preguntó Ayshane con un suspiro.

-El día que dejéis de meteros en mis asuntos. Tengo la sensación de estar en una jaula como si fuera un animal. -Hinata continuó dándole la espalda hasta que oyó los pasos de Ayshane que se alejaban. Miró con desafió a su perro que parecía estar confuso.

-No me mires así-masculló-Se ha puesto de parte de papá, como siempre. El perro la seguía mirando mientras movía las orejas. Hinata sintió que su cólera se desvanecía y empezó a reír. -¡Idiota!-dijo acariciando el grueso y sedoso pelo del perro-Akamaru...¡te he confiado tantos secretos! Eres mi mejor amigo, me gustaría poder conservar siempre la sangre fría como Ayshane, ella controla muy bien sus emociones, pero yo no puedo evitar explotar. Karin Cotterly tiene razón, estoy mas a gusto en una granja que en un salón de baile. Gracias a Dios, con los animales no tengo que fingir ser sofisticada y perspicaz. Mi amor por Toneri quizá hubiera terminado por desaparecer con el tiempo, nunca seré una buena esposa. El amor no es suficiente, una mujer está obligada a ser obediente y abnegada, y también hermosa. Tiene que ser un apoyo para su marido. Y yo solo soy una mujer del montón, salvaje y ...

Se miró la ropa e hizo una mueca al ver los pantalones, las botas y la camisa blanca. Prefería montar a horcajadas como los hombres, era mucho más cómodo. Pero ese día, sin saber realmente porque, esa no era la imagen que quería que viera Naruto.

Abrió el armario y sacó su taje de montar violeta. El elegante traje era del tono mas oscuro que sus ojos. También cogió un velo azul claro que se pondría con el sombrero de seda negra.

Se giro hacia el perro. -El príncipe Naruto me esta esperando. ¿Qué piensas tu Akamaru? ¿Y si le sorprendiera vistiéndome como una mujer?

Al verla, Naruto no expresó ni sorpresa ni satisfacción. La estaba esperando en el salón apoyado con descuido en una mesita de mármol. Tenía en la mano una fusta con la que daba golpecitos en las botas de cuero. Los rayos del sol hacían brillar la luz en sus rizos cobrizos. Miró a Hinata con descaro como si compartieran algún secreto. Entonces recordó que así era. Naruto sabía que ella no diría nada a nadie sobre el apasionado beso que habían compartido.

Había pensado hacerlo más de una vez, desde luego, pero ¿para que? Su padre la hubiera regañado y eso hubiera sido demasiado humillante.

-Estoy muy contento de que hayas aceptado verme, prima. -Me estaba aburriendo. Pensé que esto me distraería. -Es una suerte que no hayas tenido una oferta mas interesante-dijo el con ligereza, casi divertido. Parecía estar feliz ante la perspectiva del paseo.

-¿Qué deseas Naru?-preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Distraerte-respondió el tendiéndole el brazo. Ella ignoró el gesto.

-No necesito que me escolten hasta mis propios establos, y si te atreves a ponerme una mano encima te doy un golpe.

Naruto sonrió mientras la seguía con paso rápido. -Me doy por advertido, prima.

Hinata escogió un caballo joven y nervioso que se acoplaba perfectamente al purasangre negro de Naruto. Cabalgaron en perfecta armonía. El príncipe se mostraba paciente con la fogosa montura demostrando su autoridad cuando era necesario para tranquilizarla, pero Hinata podía notar la lucha entre el hombre y el animal. Los hombres tenían muchas veces ese tipo de comportamiento, como si necesitaran demostrar su superioridad. Para ella en cambio, un caballo era un compañero y tenía una manera de comunicarse con ellos que le permitían obtener todo lo que deseaba.

Bajaron la colina de los Stokehurst hasta llegar al pueblo. Era un soleado día, refrescado por una fresca brisa. Atravesaron un arroyo y luego un bosque de abetos antes de lanzarse al galope por ola pradera. El pura sangre no tuvo problemas para sobrepasar al caballo de Hinata y ella aminoró el paso riendo a carcajadas, reconociendo la derrota.

-Si montara a horcajadas podría competir contigo en igualdad de condiciones-declaró.

-Nunca he visto a una mujer montar tan bien Hinalia-contestó el con una ancha sonrisa-Me recuerdas el vuelo de un pájaro.

-¿Hinalia? ¿Así se dice mi nombre en ruso?

-No solo que una de mis antepasadas se llamaba así-explicó el asintiendo con la cabeza-Te pega el nombre. ¿Andamos un poco?

-De acuerdo-respondió ella bajándose rápidamente del caballo sin esperar a que Naruto la ayudara.

-Eres increíblemente independiente, lyuboviyu(cariño)_. _No es un crimen aceptar la ayuda de un hombre de vez en cuando para ayudarte a subir una escalera o bajar de un caballo.

-No necesito ayuda. No quiero depender de nadie. -¿Por qué? -Porque puedo llegar a acostumbrarme. -¿Y eso sería tan terrible?

Ella se encogió de hombros con impaciencia. -Me las arreglo mejor yo sola, siempre ha sido así.

Dejaron los caballos a la sombra de un roble centenario y se pasearon por la verde pradera. Las altas hierbas bullían de abejas que de vez en cuando se posaban en las flores del campo. Hinata miraba de vez en cuando a Naruto que se movía con la gracia de un felino. Nunca había conocido a un hombre mas imprevisible. Cuando le vio por primera vez, había conseguido llenar de inquietud a la familia. Todos le odiaban, pero con el paso de los años entró poco a poco en sus vidas. Aunque en casa de los Stokehurst no le acogían con los brazos abiertos, al menos le toleraban.

-Nunca pensé que podríamos pasearnos así-dijo ella. -¿Por qué no? -Para empezar a mi padre no le caes bien, mi familia no confía en ti. Todos dicen que eres un hombre peligroso. -No soy peligroso-dijo el esbozando una sonrisa. -Eso no es lo que dicen. Parece ser que eres un bribón, un traidor, un seductor de mujeres casadas, incluso dicen que eres capaz de matar a un hombre a sangre fría.

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego respondió en voz baja. -Todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto, incluso en lo que se refiera a matar. Tuve que abandonar Rusia porque había asesinado a un hombre. Pero no fue a sangre fría. Hinata estuvo a punto de tropezar, consiguió conservar el equilibrio y le miró fijamente. El tenía una expresión sombría que no dejaba entrever nada. Sus doradas pestañas ocultaban su mirada. ¿Por qué le había confesado una cosa así a ella? El corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho. Le siguió con incertidumbre hasta que llegaron a un camino rodeado por una empalizada.

Naruto se detuvo en medio del sendero con el cuerpo en tensión. Había corrido un riesgo al hablar de ese modo, pero ella hubiera acabado por saberlo detonas formas, de modo que era mejor que lo supiera por el. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa. -¿Quieres que te lo cuente?-preguntó.

-Creo que si-murmuró ella con una cautela que no conseguía disimular su curiosidad.

-El hombre al que maté se llamaba Danzo Shurikovsky. Enmudeció con un nudo en la garganta. Cinco torturadores imperiales y una semana de interrogatorios no habían conseguido arrancarle las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. Le pareció que todas sus cicatrices le dolían de nuevo. Continuó con dificultad frotándose inconscientemente las muñecas llenas de cicatrices. -Shurikovsky era el gobernador de San Petersburgo y uno de los consejeros favoritos del zar. Su hermana, a la cual adoraba, mantenía una relación con mi hermano Menma, pero cuando Menma rompió con ella, Shurikovsky se volvió loco de rabia y le apuñaló.

-¡Oh!-dijo Hinata asombrada por la frialdad de Naruto. Nunca en su vida había escuchado una historia como esa.

-Menma lo era todo para mi-añadió Naruto-Yo era responsable de el, cuando le mataron yo...

Se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. -No descansé hasta que encontré a su asesino.

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto olvidó que estaba hablando, los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria de golpe. -Al principio creí que había sido Ayshane quien le había apuñalado. Como sabes, entonces la seguí hasta Inglaterra para hacer que pagara por su crimen. Luego supe que había sido Danzo el responsable de su muerte. Entonces comprendí que tenía que vengar a mi hermano yo mismo.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que se ocupara la policía?

-En Rusia la política es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Danzo era el compañero favorito del zar. Yo sabía que nunca sería perseguido por asesinato, tenía demasiados contactos en el entorno del zar.

-De modo que te vengaste-dijo Hinata con calma.

-Tuve mucho cuidado de no dejar ninguna prueba pero de todos modos sospecharon de mí y me detuvieron.

De pronto se vio incapaz de continuar. Había demasiadas cosas que no podía contarle, las pesadillas no le dejaban dormir. Pero consiguió recobrarse.

-El gobierno intentó obligarme a contestar, sino el asesinato, al menos la traición. Me negué a hablar y entonces me desterraron.

Se calló, mirando el verde campo, una ligera brisa acariciaba sus cabellos haciendo que estos le cayeran sobre la frente. El exilio había sido peor que la tortura para el, le había arrancado de sus raíces. El peor de los criminales despertaba la compasión de los demás cuando le echaban de su país. Se llamaba a los desterrados "los desafortunados". Al dejar San Petersburgo, Naruto había perdido una parte de si mismo. Algunas veces soñaba que estaba todavía allí y se le encogía el corazón.

-¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?-preguntó Hinata interrumpiendo su meditación-Nunca haces nada sin una buena razón, de modo que ¿Por qué quieres que lo sepa?

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa irónica. -¿Los amigos no se hacen confidencias? -¿Cómo sabes que voy a guardar el secreto? -He decidido confiar en ti lyuboviyu_._

-¿Te arrepientes de haber matado a ese hombre?-preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

El negó con la cabeza. -No creo en los arrepentimientos, no pueden cambiar el pasado. -Careces de sentido de la moral, no debería fiarme de ti, pero me fio. -Eres muy temeraria-dijo el con tono burlón. -Incluso creo que en tu lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, sintió su mano en la muñeca. Se tensó de inmediato. El rostro de Hinata no evidenciaba ninguna compasión, sino, al contrario, daba muestras de una cierta aprobación, como si el fuera una criatura salvaje a la cual no se podía reprochar que actuara según su naturaleza.

-No tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte-añadió-Pero comprendo porque lo hiciste. Te guardaré el secreto, Naru-le aseguró apretándole la mano.

Naruto no se movió. Ignoraba porque sus palabras y su contacto tenían tanto poder sobre el, lo único que sabía era que tenía unas ganas locas de abrazarla, poseerla y besarla. Deseaba poder clavarla al suelo, soltarle el pelo y poseerla salvajemente en medio del campo como si fuera una campesina. En vez de hacerlo, retrocedió y apartó su mano de la de ella.

-Te creo Hinalia -afirmó en voz baja. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a andar de nuevo. Su falda barría la hierba que había en el borde del polvoriento camino. Naruto andaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos. El no había esperado que ella reaccionara de ese modo, había aceptado la historia con demasiada facilidad, sus padres la mantenían muy protegida.

-¿Puedo volver a verte mañana?-preguntó. Hinata dudó mordiéndose el labio.

-No-contestó al fin-Voy a pasar el resto de la semana en Londres. -¿De visita? -La verdad es que voy a una reunión de la Real Sociedad de protección a los animales. Tengo que pronunciar unas palabras referentes a las últimas leyes que han salido.

-¿Te acompañará tu familia?

-No-dijo ella secamente-No les interesan ese tipo de cosas. Pero aunque así fuera, preferiría que no vinieran.

-Eso quiere decir que todavía no te has reconciliado con tu padre. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre echó al amor de mi vida, si a ti te hicieran lo mismo te costaría mucho perdonar.

-Puede que no. Pero yo no necesito a nadie, en cambio tú has perdido a tu amor y a tu familia al mismo tiempo.

Naruto esperó su reacción pero ella consiguió disimular sus sentimientos. El hizo otro comentario, con voz suave y escogiendo bien las palabras: -No es fácil estar sola ¿no es cierto? Todo ese vacío, ese silencio, el aburrimiento...Todo junto puede convertir un palacio en una prisión.

Hinata le miró con escepticismo, entrecerrando sus ojos azules y sin prestar atención al camino. Tropezó con una raíz pero Naruto evitó que se cayera cogiéndola rápidamente de la muñeca. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, deslizó su brazo por debajo del suyo y miró el ruborizado rostro de ella sonriéndole con despreocupación.

-Hay que saber aceptar la ayuda de los demás cuando la ofrecen, prima.

La Real Sociedad de protección de los animales celebraba su reunión anual en un gran local de Londres, no lejos de Covent Garden, en el barrio de los editores y de los impresores. Hinata miró a los asistentes sintiendo que simpatizaba con todos ellos, la mayoría eran hombres, sin embargo también había algunas mujeres, las más jóvenes debían doblar la edad de Hinata.

Sabía que no todos tenían los mismos motivos para estar allí. Algunos amaban realmente a los animales, otros estaban motivados por razones políticas, pero no importaba el motivo ya que se trataba de una noble causa.

Notó que alguien la miraba fijamente y volvió la cabeza hacia la fila de la derecha, vio a una joven de rostro demacrado y ojos oscuros y brillantes; intercambiaron una discreta sonrisa. Hinata no recordaba muy bien su nombre, quizá fuera Kira Dowling o Kiba; habían hablado una o dos veces. Por lo que podía recordar trabajaba en una editorial pero su verdadera pasión eran los collies y era uno de los mejores adiestradores de esa raza de perros. Hinata sonrió y luego apartó los ojos, pero seguía notando su mirada sobre ella y a pesar suyo se ruborizó.

Hablaron varios oradores y muchos espectadores tomaron notas y expusieron sus propias ideas, las sillas de madera crujían con cada movimiento, a veces alguien hacia una pregunta. Hinata fue la quinta en hablar, había preparado un informe sobre las últimas leyes relativas a la protección de los animales pues se la había pedido el presidente de la asociación, lord Crowles.

De repente la sala quedó en silencio, Hinata sujetaba sus hojas contra su pecho como si fueran un escudo. Miró a la audiencia con el estómago hecho un nudo y los hombros ligeramente encorvados. Para su propia sorpresa la voz le salió alta y clara.

-Señoras y señores, les he traído la versión corregida del manual sobre la protección de los animales. La han revisado varios miembros de la asociación, si lo aceptan ustedes se imprimirá y lo distribuiremos entre la gente.

-Lady Stokehurst ¿podría decirnos de que tratan esas correcciones?- preguntó un hombre de avanzada edad que estaba sentado en la primera fila.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se relajó un poco. -Con mucho gusto. Se trata de delimitar los cargos por el maltrato a los animales. Hay que reunir ciertas pruebas para llevar a buen fin el castigo. Todos ustedes saben que hay animales que son maltratados en la calle, todos nosotros hemos visto como pegaban a los caballos con un látigo, el ganado maltratado yendo de camino al mercado y perros y gatos vagabundos martirizados. Muchos no saben que hacer en esos casos; el manual les indicará los pasos a seguir para poner una denuncia.

El señor Dowling preguntó a su vez: -¿Y que hay de los experimentos con animales lady Stokehurst? ¿Hay alguna mención a la vivisección en el manual?

Hinata movió negativamente la cabeza. -Los científicos alegan que la vivisección es necesaria para que la ciencia avance, pero no pueden demostrar que esté dando resultados. No he podido hacer ninguna referencia al tema en el manual ya que, por el momento, no tenemos manera de saber hasta que punto la vivisección hace que la ciencia avance. Quizá hubiera que crear una comisión para profundizar en el asunto.

Se interrumpió ya que su mirada acababa de ser atraída hacia el fondo de la sala. Un familiar reflejo dorado llamaba la atención sobre un hombre vestido de oscuro. Incluso a esa distancia, los ojos y los cabellos color ámbar de Naruto Angelovsky eran perfectamente reconocibles. Apenas oyó la aprobación de lord Crowles a su idea. Consiguió de todos modos apartar los ojos de Naruto y entregar el manuscrito al secretario de la asociación; luego volvió a su lugar en la sala.

La reunión se prolongó una hora más. Hinata mantuvo los ojos fijos hacia delante pero era incapaz de concentrarse, consiguió sin embargo no ceder a la tentación de volverse hacia Naruto. La única explicación para que estuviera allí era que debía estar maquinando algo. Naruto era un hombre atractivo y poderoso. Muchas mujeres hubieran hecho cualquier cosa con tal de llamar su atención...Y sin embargo la estaba esperando a ella.

Por fin lord Crowles cerró la sesión y los asistentotes se levantaron. Al final de su fila, Hinata se encontró con Kiba Dowling quien le sonrió calurosamente.

-Lady Stokehurst le voy a pedir a lord Crowles que mencione su nombre en el manual como reconocimiento a su trabajo.

-¡Oh no!-respondió ella muy seria-Gracias pero no he hecho nada especial, no busco agradecimiento, solo quiero ayudar a los animales.

-Si me permite que se lo diga, es usted tan modesta como encantadora, lady Stokehurst.

Hinata bajó los ojos, turbada y halagada a la vez. -Me preguntaba si aceptaría usted...-continuó el señor Dowling. -¡Prima!-intervino una voz con acento ruso-¡Que placer encontrarte aquí!

Pero parece que has perdido a tu acompañante, tengo que acompañarte a tu casa.

Hinata levantó rápidamente los ojos y le fusiló a Naruto con la mirada. El sabía muy bien que ella no llevaba acompañante. Enfadada, se cruzó de brazos e hizo las presentaciones.

-Príncipe Naruto le presento a Kiba Dowling. Los dos hombres intercambiaron un apretón de manos y luego Naruto le volvió la espalda a Kiba, dándole a entender que la conversación había terminado.

-Estás muy hermosa hoy Hinalia. Kiba Dowling permaneció inmóvil buscando los ojos de Hinata. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa. -Buenos días lady Stokehurst-dijo indeciso-Salude de mi parte a

su...familia. Miró a Naruto como preguntándose si el ruso entraba en esa categoría y luego desapareció entre la multitud. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó Hinata enfadada.

Naruto esbozó una inocente sonrisa. -Estoy interesado en la protección de los animales. -¡Un cuerno! Esta era una reunión privada ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? -Me hice socio. -Eso es imposible. Primero hay que rellenar un formulario, luego hay que pasar varias entrevistas y por último está el comité...-se interrumpió bruscamente-Sobornarte a alguien para entrar ¿no es así?

-Hice una donación-precisó el.

-De modo que puedes comprarlo todo-exclamó Hinata exasperada-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tengo intenciones de acompañarte a casa, prima. -Gracias pero tengo un coche esperándome. -Me tomé la libertad de despedirlo.

Ella suspiró. -Eres terriblemente presuntuoso-dijo cogiéndole del brazo-¿Las cosas siempre suceden como tu deseas? -Casi siempre-respondió el arrastrándola sin tener en cuenta las miradas asombradas de los demás-Me gusta oírte hablar, Hinalia. Admiro a las mujeres que no intentan disimular su inteligencia.

-¿Por eso me has seguido hasta Londres? ¿Por qué me admiras?

-Confieso que me interesas-le contestó sonriente-¿Me vas a condenar por eso?

-Condenarte no, pero no me fío. Creo que debes tener algún motivo oculto, Naru.

El soltó una alegre carcajada y la llevó hasta un lujoso carruaje negro que les estaba esperando. Tiraban de el cuatro magníficos caballos de pelo color azabache y lo custodiaban dos lacayos con librea.

Hinata se subió al coche y se sentó en el asiento de terciopelo color burdeos. El interior tenía dibujos de marquetería de maderas preciosas, los marcos de las ventanas eran de oro y las lámparas tenían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Ella nunca había visto una calesa tan lujosa. Naruto se sentó enfrente y el carruaje empezó a andar por las calles de Londres.

Hinata pensó en el tipo de vida que llevaba Naruto en Rusia y en todo lo que se vio obligado a abandonar.

-Naru-le preguntó repentinamente-¿Nunca ves a nadie de tu familia? ¿No vienen a verte?

El no mostró ninguna reacción pero ella notó que se sentía incomodo por la pregunta.

-No. Rompí cualquier contacto con mi país.

-Pero no con los lazos familiares. Creo que tienes hermanas. Ayshane me dijo que tenías cuatro o cinco.

-Cinco-precisó el secamente. -¿No las hechas de menos? -No. Apenas nos conocemos. Menma y yo fuimos educados lejos de mi hermanas. -¿Por qué? -Porque mi padre lo decidió así-puso una expresión amarga y divertida a la vez-Cuando éramos pequeños, éramos algo así como los animales de tu zoo. Unos prisioneros en manos de nuestro padre.

-¿No le querías?

-Era un hombre temible y que carecía de corazón. A decir verdad era una basura. Cuando murió hace diez años nadie lloró su muerte.

-¿Y tu madre? -Prefiero no hablar de mi familia-contestó el sacudiendo la cabeza. -Entiendo-murmuró ella. -No, no entiendes. Los Angelovsky son una pandilla de canallas, cada nueva generación es todavía peor que la anterior. Al principio, en Kiev, éramos una familia con sangre real, luego nuestra sangre se mezcló con la de campesinos, y a esta mezcla se añadió la de un guerrero mongol, un hombre sediento de sangre. Desde entonces la familia empezó a degenerar. Yo soy un buen ejemplo ¿no te parece?

-¿Estás intentando atemorizarme?

-Te estoy avisando, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, Hinata. Solo un árbol sano puede dar buenos frutos. No lo olvides nunca.

Ella empezó a reír. -Me parece estar oyendo a Ayshane cuando cita la Biblia. No pensaba que fueras religioso. -La religión forma parte de la vida de un ruso. -¿Vas a misa? -Desde que era niño, no. En esa época mi hermano y yo estábamos convencidos de que los ángeles vivían en las cúpulas de las iglesias y que recogían nuestras oraciones para llevarlas al cielo.

-¿Vuestras oraciones fueron oídas?

-Nunca-contestó el encogiéndose de hombros. Pero teníamos mucha constancia. Ese es el don que Dios les dio a los rusos.

El carruaje atravesó una plaza en la que había un mercado. Tuvo que ralentizar la marcha a causa de un tumulto que había en mitad de la calzada. Unos extraños sonidos se mezclaban en una cacofonía de voces y gritos de animales.

El cochero detuvo la calesa. -Sucede algo un poco mas allá-dijo la joven mirando por la ventana-

Posiblemente una pelea entre vendedores. Naruto se bajó del coche y ordenando al cochero que esperara se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba la pelea. Hinata esperó unos minutos pacientemente con el corazón encogido mientras oía los gritos desesperados de un caballo o quizá un burro. Gritos de dolor y de miedo. Incapaz de soportarlo mas decidió ir a ver por si misma lo que sucedía, cuando el príncipe volvió con la cara muy seria.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con ansiedad. -Nada. Problemas. Vuelve a subir, pronto podremos pasar.

Repentinamente loca de preocupación, ella le miró directamente a los ojos y luego se fue corriendo.

-¡Hinata vuelve! Sin prestarle atención, Hinata se abrió paso entre la multitud.

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

eiii que les parecio?! ya vieron la historia de naruto! que les parecio?! pues creo que hinata se va a meter en problemas pero eso sera el proximo capi

espero que comenten y les doy las siguientes opciones

a)les gusto...

b)no les gusto...

c)borra la historia

d) sigue participando

cual sigue!? a si e)me abstengo de comentar

bueno la ultima no le tomen mucha importancia si comenten... dejen reviews... aganme feliz!

sayo0o0o0o0o

=^w^=


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa si ya se me van a regañar y bien merecido me lo tengo pero paso unos asuntos familiares que en la semana no tuve tiempo de hacer nada... asi que gomene! y creo que este capitulo lo compensa todo...

Por cierto naruto en esta capi habla en ruso asi que de aquí en adelante lo que se diga en ruso estará subrayado

emmm haber que otra cosa se me escapa... ahhh si gracias a quienes estan leyendo el fic me encantasn sus comentarios especialmente les agradesco a **Dataria Iseki y a Kawaiisoul **gracias chicas me encantan sus comentarios... tmbn a quienes lo leen pero no dejan RR pero que aun asi siguen la historia y la agregaron a sus favoritos encerio que bueno que les gusto

ahora si creo que ya me extendi mucho con todo este rollo

**la historia ni los personajes son mios ellos les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Lisa Kleypass respectivamente...**

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Capitulo 3 **

En medio de un cruce de calles, una carreta cargada de ladrillos bloqueaba la circulación. Un viejo y flaco asno intentaba subir la cuesta mientras su propietario, un hombre bajito y regordete, le golpeaba violentamente con una cadena. La pobre bestia estaba cubierta de sangre y echaba los ojos hacia atrás dando alaridos de dolor.

Hinata conocía el procedimiento a seguir. Tenía que averiguar el nombre del culpable y de los testigos, apuntar el tipo de delito y hacer una descripción de los malos tratos. Pero los terribles rebuznos del asno la obligaron a intervenir. Loca de rabia se abrió paso entre la gente.

-¡Deténgase! ¡Deténgase inmediatamente o le mato! Asombrados por el tono autoritario de Hinata, varias personas se apartaron para dejarla pasar. El torturador dejó de golpear al animal y la miró fusilándola con los ojos.

-¡Metete en tus asuntos asquerosa ramera! Ignorando el insulto, Hinata se acercó al animal aterrorizada. Le acarició la cabeza para calmarle. Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¡Apártese de mi asno!-lanzó el dueño que no estaba demasiado impresionado-Llegará al final de la cuesta aunque tenga que matarle.

-¡Voy a denunciarle!-gritó Hinata sin soltar el cuello del animal-Esta carreta es demasiado pesada para el, pedazo de idiota.

-¡Lárguese! La cadena describió un arco en el aire y golpeó el suelo justo a los pies de la joven. -¡Lárguese o probará mi látigo!

Hinata instintivamente apretó su abrazo alrededor del asno. Podía ver que el hombre estaba loco de furia y que la amenaza iba en serio. Pero tenía que hacerle frente. Nunca se lo perdonaría si dejaba que un pobre animal inocente muriera a golpes.

-Escuche señor...-empezó a decir con un tono que esperaba que fuera apaciguador.

Pero su adversario escupió una ristra de insultos antes de volver a golpear el suelo con la cadena.

Entonces ocurrió todo muy rápido. Surgiendo de ninguna parte apareció Naruto y la protegió con su cuerpo mientras la cadena restallaba de nuevo. Hinata le sintió tensarse con la violencia del golpe.

El impacto del metal hizo que Naruto sintiera un intenso dolor que no esperaba. Sin aliento, perdió la conciencia de donde estaba, volvió a revivir las torturas que había sufrido en Rusia, y sus manos apretaron el cuello del hombre quien le miro a los ojos.

-¡No!-gimió el patán debatiéndose mientras sus pequeñas manos agarraban las muñecas de Naruto.

Naruto le redujo al silencio, casi estrangulándole, en un arrebato de locura asesina. Solo oía un sonido, la voz de una mujer, firme y suave, que le fascinaba.

-¡Naru! ¡Naru! ¡Suéltale! Le recorrió un escalofrío y volvió en si. Hinata estaba a su lado.

-Suéldale-repitió ella. Su ira desapareció de golpe y retrocedió unos pasos lentamente. El hombre, enloquecido, corrió entre la gente gritando:

-¡Es el diablo! ¡Mirad sus ojos! Os digo que es el diablo en persona. Los curiosos se dispersaron, algunos de ellos exigieron que dejaran el cruce libre para poder pasar y otros ayudaron a apartar la carreta a un lado. Naruto movió sus entumecidos dedos, dándose apenas cuenta de que Hinata estaba desenganchando al burro ordenando a uno de los lacayos que lo ataran a la calesa. -Nos lo vamos a llevar a mi casa-explicó-Sobrevivirá con la condición de que no vayamos demasiado deprisa. Naruto se sentó enfrente de ella en el coche, notó que estaba pálida y que se retorcía nerviosamente los dedos.

-Veo escenas como esta muy a menudo-dijo ella con voz débil-Nunca podré acostumbrarme. ¿Cómo puede ser la gente tan cruel?

Naruto no contestó pero cerró las cortinas con un violento gesto. -Te debió doler mucho cuando la cadena te golpeó-continuó ella-¿Te encuentras bien? El hizo un gesto con la cabeza, todavía inmerso en sus sombríos recuerdos. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido el control de si mismo de esa manera?

-Gracias por haberme rescatado-dijo Hinata pasándose una mano por los rojizos rizos-De nuevo estoy en deuda contigo.

El se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. -¿Quieres un pañuelo?-le preguntó.

Hinata negó enérgicamente con la cabeza pero el le entregó de todas formas su pañuelo.

-Yo no lloro-aseguró ella-Nunca lloro. Llorar no soluciona los problemas. Sin embargo cogió el cuadrado de lino y se sonó ruidosamente. Naruto notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco, las otras mujeres utilizaban las lágrimas como un medio de seducción o para enternecerle, pero el no experimentaba la menor compasión. En cuanto a Hinata, ella intentaba esconder su debilidad y eso sí que le conmovía.

Se acercó a ella y, ignorando su movimiento de rechazo, la cogió en sus brazos. Ella acabó por relajarse contra el con sus pechos apoyados en su torso. El pelo le olía como el bosque en verano, olisqueó el aroma y tuvo que luchar para dominar el deseo que le dominaba para no estropear sus planes. Se esforzó en dejara las manos tranquilamente en su espalda aunque se moría por acariciarla.

-Solo eres una pequeña testaruda e impulsiva-murmuró en ruso sabiendo que ella no le entendía-Hace muchas noches que te espero. Incluso cuando estoy en los brazos de otras mujeres pienso en ti. Pronto te darás cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pronto vendrás a mí.

Hinata movió la cabeza, inquieta por el tono extraño y melodioso de el. -¿Qué estás diciendo?

Subyugado por el brillo de su mirada, Naruto le rozó la mejilla con los labios y luego hizo lo mismo en los párpados. Su voluntad estuvo a punto de desaparecer, pero dominó sus emociones e intentó adoptar un tono natural y divertido.

-He dicho que no tenías que llorar, lyuboviyu(cariño)_. _No hay que ser tan sensible.

-No lo puedo evitar-respondió ella-Siempre he sido...distinta. Me gustaría ser como los demás. Mi única esperanza era casarme con lord Toneri.

Naruto sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo. -El día que seas como todo el mundo, abandonaré definitivamente este país. Tú y yo no estamos hechos para vivir como los demás. Si crees que Milbank te hubiera hecho feliz te equivocas. Conozco bien a los hombres como el.

-No te permito que insultes a Toneri.

-¿Le mostraste ese aspecto de tu carácter? ¿Te atreviste alguna vez a pelearte con el? _Niet(no)_. Te pusiste una máscara solo para gustarle, porque te gustaba su físico y su encanto inalcanzable. Pensabas que no querría tener nada que ver contigo si llegaba a averiguar que eres inteligente y con un fuerte carácter. Y tenías razón: no es un hombre al que le gusten esas cualidades.

-No puede decirse que un fuerte carácter sea una cualidad muy apreciada en una mujer-masculló Hinata apartándose.

-En Rusia serías la más deseable de las mujeres.

-Pero no estamos en Rusia a Dios gracias. Y deja de halagarme, sabes que me molesta.

Naruto la cogió de la barbilla con sus largos dedos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Hinata se estremeció, consciente de la fuerza irresistible que les atraía como un imán.

El carruaje se metió en un bache, sacudiendo a los pasajeros. Naruto aflojó el abrazo y se sentó enfrente de ella sin dejar de mirarla. Pero ella mantenía los ojos mirando al suelo. No volvieron a intercambiar palabra hasta que llegaron a la residencia de los Stokehurst.

-Te agradezco la ayuda, Naruto, pero...me gustaría que no intentaras verme de nuevo. No creo que podamos ser amigos, eso no saldría bien.

Ella esperaba que el protestara o discutiera con ella, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Como quieras-respondió.

Se despidió de Naurto con un cierto alivio, con la ayuda del mozo de cuadras llevó al asno a los establos y le curó las heridas. Descubrió que tenía un casco infectado y estaba desnutrido, pero pronto se pondría bien. Tranquilizada por el aspecto de su protegido, entró en la casa.

Esta era de estilo italiano decorada con columnas de mármol y enormes chimeneas. Decidió tomar un baño caliente y reconfortante. Mientras paseaba por la sala de baños, acariciando descuidadamente un azulejo de loza, volvió a pensar en Naruto.

Cada nuevo encuentro con el la inquietaba mas, el era encantador y atemorizante a la vez, circulaban muchos rumores sobre sus mujeres, relaciones sin futuro. Parecía tener debilidad por las mujeres casadas de la nobleza y no entendía porque se interesaba en ella.

Pero ya se había terminado. Naruto había salido de su vida igual que Toneri. Mirando sus largas piernas se preguntó si a Toneri le había asustado su estatura. Dio un profundo suspiro. Si hubiera sido mas hermosa Toneri no habría dejado que nada les separara.

-¡Si tan solo fuera como Tasia!-dijo para si misma en voz alta. Frágil y delicada, su madrastra siempre había fascinado a los hombres.

Hinata suspiró de nuevo. Ella nunca se casaría, nunca encontraría la felicidad en los brazos de un hombre. Podía coger un amante, pero esa idea la ponía triste. ¿De que servirían unos encuentros furtivos y secretos desprovistos de todo sentimiento?

-¿Lady Hinata?-dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Katie, su doncella, estaba en la puerta con un montón de toallas calientes y una bata blanca. -¿Ha terminado? -Creo que si-respondió Hinata levantándose antes de enrollarse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. -¿Desea que le diga a la cocinera que le prepare algo de comer?-propuso

Katie ayudándola a ponerse la bata. -Esta noche no tengo demasiada hambre. -¡Oh! Pero hay que comer algo, milady. -De acuerdo-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-Tomaré un té y unas tostadas en mi habitación. También me gustaría leer algo. Tráeme el _Times_. -Muy bien, milady.

Hinata se sentó ante el tocador, se deshizo el peinado y se masajeó las sienes, luego se cepilló su largo cabello y por último estudió su reflejo en un espejo de marco dorado.

Vio en el un rostro vulgar, pálido y sembrado de pecas, una nariz recta, y una barbilla voluntariosa, lo único que le gustaba de si misma era el color de sus ojos, del mismo color perla que los de su padre y sus largas pestañas color azabache.

Naruto Angelovski la encontraba atractiva, incluso hermosa, no recordaba que Toneri le hubiera dicho nunca algo así. Frunciendo el ceño se acostó en la cama perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Aquí esta-dijo Katie que llevaba una bandeja. -Gracias-contestó apoyándose en las almohadas. -¿Sucede algo?-se preocupó la doncella-Parece preocupada esta noche. -No es nada. Ha sido un día agotador.

Hinata consiguió esbozar una educada sonrisa mientras cogía una rebanada de pan tostado. Tranquilizada, la doncella salió de la habitación.

La joven se sirvió una taza de té y dio un sorbo, luego se dedicó a hojear el periódico.

De repente un pequeño artículo llamó su atención. Estaba al pie de la página y apenas era visible, escondido como estaba entre otros muchos. Al principio las letras negras parecieron bailar ante sus ojos, luego poco a poco entendió el significado. No pudo contener un grito. Empezaron a temblarle las manos. Era imposible, era una broma cruel.

_Durante su viaje al extranjero, el vizconde Toneri Milbank, se ha comprometido con la señorita Shion Brixton, heredera de una rica familia americana..._

-No ha podido hacerme esto-murmuró Hinata-Solo hace unas semanas que se fue, no ha podido olvidarme tan deprisa. No puede haberme traicionado así.

Pero las palabras estaban claramente impresas en el periódico. Un opresivo dolor le oprimió el corazón. Necesitaba que alguien la ayudara, un amigo, una voz tranquilizadora que impidiera que se volviera loca. Era insoportable. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Se levantó secándose la cara y se vistió rápidamente. Luego abandono su dormitorio.

Katie se cruzó con ella en el pasillo. -Lady Hinata-dijo estupefacta. -Voy a salir-declaró la joven con voz ronca escondiendo el rostro-No sé cuando volveré. ¡Y si le dices algo a quien sea te despido! -Bien milady-asintió Katie apurada.

Hinata se secó los ojos con la maga. -Todo se arreglará Katie-masculló-Pero no le digas nada a nadie.

La doncella asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata se precipitó a los establos con cuidado para que no la viera nadie. Ensilló ella misma su caballo despidiendo secamente al criado medio dormido que iba a ayudarla.

-Puedo hacerlo sola. Vuelve a tu habitación. -¿Va usted a rescatar a otro animal lady Hinata?

Ella ignoró la pregunta y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo con manos temblorosas.

-Vete-le dijo al mozo que la miraba con curiosidad. -¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? -Limítate a dejarme en paz.

El obedeció de mala gana, visiblemente preocupado.

Hinata azuzó al caballo y dejó la mansión. Estaba convencida de que solo tenía una posibilidad de sobrevivir. Casi inconscientemente puso a su montura al galope en dirección a la casa de Naruto Angelovsky. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

Al llegar a la fachada con columnas de mármol, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llamó con a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Le abrió un mayordomo de cabello blanco y rasgos eslavos.

-Ocúpese de que atiendan a mi caballo-ordenó-Y anuncie al príncipe Naruto que estoy aquí.

-Tendrá que volver mañana, señor, me temo-respondió el mayordomo con un fuerte acento ruso. Si quiere por favor dejar su tarjeta de visita...

-¡No soy un señor!-exclamó Hinata quitándose la capa y dejando que su sedoso cabello azabache cayera en cascada por su espalda-Quiero ver a mi primo. Dígale...-se interrumpió dando un gemido-No es nada importante. No tendría que haber venido. No sé que me ha pasado...

-¡Lady Stokehurst!-dijo el anciano mayordomo conmovido-Entre por favor. Voy a ver si el príncipe Naruto puede recibirla.

-No, no creo que... -Se lo ruego-insistió el con un gesto de invitación.

Hinata obedeció y se quedó sola en el enorme vestíbulo mirando las estanterías de madera. Entonces oyó la tranquila voz de Naruto.

-Hinata... Vio primero un par de brillantes botas, luego Naruto deslizó una mano bajo su barbilla y la obligó a sostener su mirada. Con el pulgar le acarició las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas. De todo el emanaba una sensación de tranquilidad reconfortante.

-Sígueme, lyuboviyu(cariño). La cogió del brazo.

-¿Tienes visitas?-preguntó ella tensándose-No pensé en preguntarlo... -No, estoy solo.

Le murmuró una orden en ruso al mayordomo el cual asintió con la cabeza, y luego la acompañó hasta el piso superior. Su brazo era firme y seguro y ella se tranquilizó un poco.

Fueron hasta el ala oeste de la casa que era donde estaban las habitaciones de Naruto. Al ver la antecámara, Hinata entrecerró los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba decorado con tonos vivos con molduras azules y doradas. La lámpara de cristal la iluminaba con una extraña claridad.

Naruto cerró la puerta tapizada de azul y luego la miró. El solo elevaba una camisa color marfil cuyo cuello abierto dejaba ver una cicatriz.

-Cuéntame lo que ha sucedido-dijo. Hinata sacó un trozo de papel arrugado de sus pantalones y se lo entregó sin decir nada. Ella la miró con sus ojos perlas y después alisó el papel sobre la mesa.

-¡Ah!-dijo simplemente después de leer el artículo.

-No pareces sorprendido-dijo Hinata con voz dubitativa-Supongo que soy la única que lo está. Creía que Toneri me amaba, pero solo estaba fingiendo. Realmente soy la mayor de las tontas.

-El tonto es el-respondió con calma Naruto-No tu. Ella escondió el rostro entre las manos.

-¡Dios mío! no creía que fuera posible sufrir tanto.

-Siéntate-murmuró Naruto llevándola hasta un pequeño sillón de cuero marrón.

Ella se sentó doblando sus largas piernas y agachó la cabeza. Luego oyó el tintineo de un cristal. Naruto le ofreció una copa y ella bebió un trago de un líquido muy fuerte con gusto a limón que dejó un rastro de fuego en su garganta.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó sin aliento. -Vodka con zumo de limón. -Es la primera vez que lo bebo.

Dio otro sorbo y luego otro, reconfortada por el calor que le daba el alcohol. Luego tosiendo, le tendió el vaso al príncipe.

Naruto, divertido, le puso más. -No te lo bebas demasiado rápido, es bastante más fuerte que el vino. -¿Las mujeres rusas beben vodka? -Todos lo beben. Está mucho mejor con caviar ¿quieres un poco?

Hinata se estremeció de asco solo con pensar en comer algo. -No, soy incapaz de comer nada.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y le entregó una toalla con la que ella se secó la frente.

-No consigo dejar de llorar-confesó con voz ahogada-Tengo roto el corazón.

-No-dijo el apartando un rizo rebelde que tenía en la frente-No tienes el corazón roto, es tu orgullo el que sufre, Hinata.

Ella retrocedió enfadada. -Debería haber sabido que me tratarías como si fuera una niña. -No me gusta Milbank-dijo el simplemente. -¡A mi si! ¡Y siempre le amaré! -¿Si?-¿Y que te ha dado ese gran amor? Algunas sonrisas, algunos halagos y de vez en cuando un beso robado. Solo era un juego de seducción. Cuando tengas mas experiencia te darás cuenta de que es así.

-¡Era amor!-insistió ella antes de vaciar el vaso de un trago. Tosió, recuperó el aliento y se secó los ojos.

-Tu no lo entiendes porque eres un cínico-continuó. Naruto dejó su vaso en un velador.

-Si, soy un cínico, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Milbank no era digno de ti. Si tienes que entregarle tu corazón a un canalla, mejor es elegir a alguno que te dé la libertad y el lujo al que estás acostumbrada y que sepa satisfacerte en la cama. Ese hombre te resultará más útil que Milbank.

Si ella hubiera estado sobria se habría ofendido con esas palabras tan crudas. Un caballero no podía permitirse la libertad de hablar así a una mujer soltera, pero su cerebro estaba embotado por el alcohol.

-¿En quien estas pensando exactamente?-preguntó. El pasó un brozo alrededor de sus hombros y luego deslizo la mano por encima de su pecho. Hinata se puso rígida y se le cortó el aliento. Le miró directamente a los ojos. La araña de cristal del techo ponía una luz dorada en su piel. En el corazón de ella se vio inundado de emociones: nerviosismo, ira, rechazo...Cuando el levantó la mano hasta su mejilla, vio que le temblaban los labios. Los acarició con un dedo.

-No he venido para esto-dijo ella con una voz casi inaudible. -Entonces ¿para que has venido? -No lo sé. Quería...consuelo. Quería sentirme mejor. -Has hecho bien, lyuboviyu_._

Ella quiso levantarse pero Naruto se lo impidió poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

-Naru…-murmuró ella con un tono casi suplicante. El se inclinó suavemente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Yo puedo darte más incluso que tu familia. Puedo ayudarte, puedo ocuparme de ti y darte un placer mayor que el que nunca hayas experimentado antes.

-Quiero irme-dijo ella desesperada. Alrededor de ella todo parecía dar vueltas, la sensación de mareo que le proporcionaba el vodka era nueva para ella. El cuerpo de Naruto parecía flotar en medio de una niebla dorada.

-Quédate Hinata. Solo haré lo que tú quieras que haga. La punta de su legua le rozó los labios para luego entretenerse más, lego devoró su boca con varios besos rápidos y exigentes, besando de vez en cuando sus sienes, sus cejas y sus mejillas. Le apartó con suavidad los mechones rojizos de la pálida frente.

Unas desconocidas sensaciones hicieron que Hinata se estremeciera. Los labios de Naruto jugueteaban en su nuca provocándole un delicioso calor en la piel. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, nunca había estado tan cerca del cuerpo de un hombre. No debería haberse quedado ni haber aceptado sus besos y sus caricias, pero por fin se estaba vengando de su padre, de Toneri, su amor perdido, y de todos los que se habían burlado de ella. ¿Por qué no hacer el amor con Naruto? Su virginidad solo le pertenecía a ella y era libre de entregársela a quien quisiera. Además ya no tenía importancia después de haber perdido al único hombre que había amado. Puede que fuera pecado pero por lo que podía ver era un pecado delicioso.

Deslizó los dedos por los sedoso cabello de Naruto. Con un profundo suspiro el la atrajo hacia si y Hinata le dejó hacer mientras buscaba el contacto de su cuerpo firme y vigoroso. Sus besos se hicieron más profundos y exigentes.

Sin emitir una sola palabra de protesta le dejó desabrochar su corpiño. El metió la mano y le acarició el pecho. Ella nunca hubiera creído que la mano de un hombre pudiera ser tan delicada y suave. Al sentir el calor de la palma de su mano en su seno, se le endureció el pezón. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que el la estaba observando con intensidad.

La sorprendió la ausencia de emociones en sus ojos azules de tigre. Incluso ene se momento de intimidad su corazón y su alma permanecían cerrados. Quiso acariciarle y hacerle vulnerable, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con dedos temblorosos y apartó el fino tejido de sus hombros. Luego miró su torso cubierto de cicatrices y de quemaduras.

Ella estaba preparada para eso pero las señales de las torturas que el había soportado se hicieron mas reales. Naruto debía tener una resistencia superior a lo normal para haber soportado tanto sufrimiento. Inmóvil, el príncipe, aguardó su reacción sin vergüenza ni complacencia. Hinata no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresar su compasión de modo que inclinó la cabeza y depositó un beso en la cicatriz del cuello.

A Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Algunas mujeres se habían sentido asqueadas por sus marcas, otras se habían excitado, pero ninguna de ellas había tenido un gesto de cariño. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Tenía ganas de apartarla y de abrazarla a la vez. Nunca en su vida le había temido a nada, ni a la muerte ni al sufrimiento, pero en ese momento estaba sintiendo terror.

-Detente, no seas tan cariñosa conmigo-le ordenó con voz ronca. Ella le miró con sus brillantes ojos. -No estoy siendo cariñosa-respondió ella bajando de nuevo la cabeza hacia su cuello.

Naruto retrocedió y rápido como el rayo se puso de pie. Hinata pensó que iba a dejar la habitación pero el le tendió una mano y ella dudó un poco antes de aceptarla.

-No pasa nada-murmuró el suavemente. Como si ella ya no fuera dueña de sus movimientos, enredó sus dedos con los de el. Naruto la condujo al dormitorio con muebles de madera oscura torneados. En la pared estaba colgado un icono de vivos colores. La cama estaba cubierta de seda blanca y una ligera brisa entraba por la ventana.

En un juego de luces y sombras, bajo la luna llena, Naruto la llevó hasta la cama. Sentada en el borde le dejó que le quitara los zapatos, los músculos en tensión y la respiración entrecortada delataban el temor de Hinata. Le permitió desnudarla sin decir nada hasta que su cuerpo apareció completamente desnudo ante el mostrando toda su belleza.

Hinata se tumbó de lado. -Naru, me gustaría tomar otro poco de vodka-murmuró temblando. -Ya has bebido bastante-contestó el con una sonrisa antes de quitarse su propia ropa. Cuando se reunió con ella en la cama, ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

El le deslizó una mano por la espalda intentando calmarla. -No tengas miedo, voy a demostrarte hasta que punto me pareces deseable.

¿No me dijiste que necesitabas consuelo?

Ella emitió una risita nerviosa. -Me siento mejor cuando estoy totalmente vestida-confesó. -Abrázame. -Nunca lo he hecho. -Lo sé. Tendré cuidado, _lyuboviyu(cariño)_

La besó en el hombro y hinata respondió tímidamente trazando un dibujo con el dedo en el cuello de el.

El recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de ella acariciándole desde los tobillos hasta los hombros. Mas tranquila, Hinata le paso los brazos alrededor de la cintura deslizándose a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Naruto cogió con delicadeza un pezón entre sus labios arrancándole un gemido. Entonces el se atrevió a aventurarse en lo mas profundo de su intimidad notando como se incrementaba el deseo de ella.

Al sentir el contacto de los dedos de el, ella se envaró un poco. -¿Te estoy haciendo daño?-murmuró el.

Ella sacudió negativamente la cabeza, jadeando.

Naruto la besó suavemente en los labios y luego se enderezó para mirarla. Ella se arqueó buscando su mano y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de la almohada con los ojos cerrados, dominada por una oleada de placer hasta que llegó al éxtasis.

Después del último espasmo de placer, el cogió el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-Hinata, se que todavía eres virgen ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? -No-dijo ella con voz temblorosa-Sigue...

Naruto se tumbó encima de ella abriéndole con cuidado las piernas. A su pesar Hinata lanzó un grito de dolor y luego abandonó toda resistencia.

El enterró la cara en su cuello mientras murmuraba su nombre. -¡Hace tanto tiempo que te deseo!

Ella buscó su boca y le besó, el estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando empezó a moverse. Cuando Hinata le rodeó con sus brazos para acercarle más a ella, no pudo contenerse. Con un último espasmo de placer se dejó caer sobre ella con un gemido sordo. Hinata le apretó mas fuerte acariciándole la espalda. Luego Naruto rodó a un lado mientras recobraban el aliento.

Hinata no sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, se despertó con una mano sobre la espalda de Naruto, se sentía débil si sin defensas pero extrañamente tranquila. Se enderezó intentando comprender lo que había sucedido, creía que se sentiría destrozada por haberse entregado a Naruto Angelovsky pero no era así, no experimentaba ni vergüenza ni arrepentimiento.

Durante el sueño Naruto había subido las sábanas,Hinata se volvió hacia el y repentinamente los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente. Tenía que encontrar sus ropas y volver a su casa...Pero ante todo tenía que asegurarse de que el no le contaría a nadie lo que acababa de suceder.

-Naru-dijo con tono dubitativo. El le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Tienes que pensar en algo, _lyuboviyu(cariño)_ No te pido que me respondas de inmediato, tienes que tomarte tiempo para reflexionar. Pero por el momento escúchame.

-De acuerdo-murmuró ella prudente. -No tienes ningún prometido a la vista ¿verdad? -No, y nunca lo tendré-replicó ella con una carcajada amarga. -Entonces ¿piensas pasarte el resto de tu vida con tu padre y Tasia? -No tengo mucha elección.

El acarició la frente de ella. -¿Y si te casaras conmigo Hinata? -¿Cómo?-exclamó ella como si no le hubiera oído bien. -Si te convirtieras en mi esposa se te abrirían todas las puertas. Serías mucho más rica e influyente de lo que eres ahora. Yo te prestaría todo mi apoyo en tus actividades, pasarías todo el tiempo que quisieras ocupándote de tus animales. Te ofrezco una vida sin reglas y sin límites. Tendrás todo lo que desees. Piénsalo, Hinata.

El corazón de ella empezó a latir con fuerza, le miró como hipnotizada y le costó un tiempo encontrar el uso de la palabra.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó al fin-Podrías tener a cualquier mujer. La mano de Naruto se deslizó por sus desnudos pechos.

-Me recuerdas a las mujeres que conocí en Rusia. Decidida, directa, sin el más mínimo artificio. Respeto tu honestidad y aprecio tu belleza. ¿Por qué no casarnos?

-¿Cuándo se te ocurrió esta locura? Naruto cogió un mechón pelinegro y se lo enrolló en el dedo.

-Cuando tenías trece años-dijo con desenvoltura. -¡Dios mío! -Nunca conocí una niña como tu. Eras maravillosa, y vi como te convertías en una encantadora mujer. Eres la única que nunca me aburre. Quiero que seas mi mujer.

-¿Tu mujer?-repitió ella todavía incrédula. -Mi mujer en todos los sentidos-confirmó el mirándola a los ojos. -¿Y si me niego? ¿Intentarás castigarme? ¿Me amenazarás con contarlo todo? Señaló con la mano la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mi?-preguntó el divertido.

-Si-dijo ella de inmediato haciéndole reír-Pero aunque quisiera casarme contigo no podría. Mi padre no lo aceptaría nunca.

Naruto no pareció preocupado. -Sé como hay que tratar a tu padre. Todo depende de ti, si aceptas casarte conmigo, nada impedirá que nos casemos.

Ella frunció el ceño con escepticismo. -Nunca nadie ha conseguido manipular a mi padre. -¿Entonces vas a pensarlo? -De acuerdo pero no creo... -Después-cortó el besándola-Me contestarás después. -Pero...

El le comió la cara a besos ignorando sus débiles protestas. Hinata se estremeció y el le hizo el amor de nuevo con una infinita dulzura. A ella le daba la impresión de que su vida ya no le pertenecía, se entregó a el en cuerpo y alma. Nada importaba, solo esas exquisitas sensaciones, esas caricias y esa pasión.

Totalmente satisfecho, Naruto se tumbó sobre el vientre y se durmió con la cara escondida en la almohada. Hinata solo podía ver un párpado cerrado y una parte de su frente. Estiró la mano para acariciar, sin despertarle, su pelo dorado que se erizaba en la nuca.

Se dijo a sí misma que todas las mujeres que se enamoraban de el se exponían a sufrir, un hombre tan atractivo e inaccesible solo podía romperles el corazón. Eso por no hablar de su poder, de su misterio y de su soledad. Hinata odió a Tineri por haberla hecho reaccionar así, ahora Naruto la deseaba. ¿Tan terrible sería ser su esposa? En su ambiente los matrimonios de conveniencia estaban a la orden del día.

Se esforzó en imaginar cuales podrían ser sus puntos en común. El era un hombre incapaz de dar amor.

-No eres el marido ideal-murmuró ella mirando su rostro relajado-Pero yo tampoco soy la esposa ideal.

En sueños, Naruto movió los dedos. A ella nunca le había parecido tan vulnerable. Naruto Angelovsky solo era un hombre con sus cualidades y sus debilidades. De pronto la decisión le pareció muy fácil.

Le acarició la mejilla. -Naruto-murmuró-Despierta. Tengo que volver a mi casa antes de que amanezca. El se enderezó apoyándose en los codos.

-Te acompañaré en mi coche. -No, volveré a caballo. -No es prudente. Te acompaño.

Hinata no insistió. Después de un silencio dijo: -¿Sabes? No necesito más tiempo para pensar en tu proposición. Voy a contestarte ahora. Acepto. Naruto no expresó ni sorpresa ni satisfacción, pero de todas formas ella notó su intensa alegría. La cogió la mano y se la besó con delicadeza.

-Lo sabía-confesó con tanta seguridad que Hinata estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

-Creo que será mejor que sea yo quien se lo diga a mi familia primero. Mi padre va a desear asesinarte.

Hinata no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento al pensar en la reacción de Hiashi Stokehurst. Sin duda removería cielo y tierra para impedir ese matrimonio. Incluso era capaz de desheredarla.

-Ya me he enfrentado a tu padre antes-aseguró Naruto con una punta de ironía-No supondrá ningún problema.

Hinata no dijo nada. En cuanto estuvieran casados nadie podría dictar su conducta.

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**que les parecio?! A que no se lo esperaban verdad?! **

**bueno ahora si el viernes subo el siguiente capi...**

**sayo0o0o0o0o**

**=^w^=**


	4. Chapter 4

HOLO! Ejejejeje siempre quise decir eso ejejejeje si ya se otra vez me atrase pero adivinen que ! (que…) YA ENTRE A LA ESCUELA! YUJUUU bueno no tan yuju pero me encanta mi carrera ejejeje asi que me encanta mas o menos y ni una clase y ya me dejaron el monton de tareas además de que fanfiction me odio y no que queria dejar subirlo hasta ahorita

Asi que ya esta el capi ejejeje

Ohhh por cierto este capi esta dedicado a los que vpy a balconear y si quieren saber que es preguuuntenme con un RR **NaruHinaRyu Seebuc ****Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan XkanakoX draco lightning trigo-sama13**

Ustedes ya saben que adoro sus RR **Iseki-chii Kawaiisoul** **Datariakioya Ako Nya**

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto(infinitamente agradecida de que aya hecho el naruhina cannon) y lisa Kleypass(hermosas todas las historias que ha hecho…)…

Bueno creo que ya dije odo lo que tenia que decir asi que ahora a leer…

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Capitulo 4**

Al día siguiente por la mañana Hinata se despertó en su cama un poco atontada. La intensa luz que entraba por las ventanas abiertas le hizo guiñar los ojos. De pronto lo recordó todo.

-¡Dios mío!-murmuró aterrada, notando que su corazón latía velozmente. No podía ser cierto que se hubiera comportado así con Naruto, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Pero recordaba demasiados detalles de la noche pasada, su huída desesperada hasta la casa del príncipe, el mareo provocado por el vodka, su encuentro apasionado, la petición de matrimonio de Naruto...

Ella había aceptado convertirse en su esposa. ¿Cómo podría ahora salir de esa situación? Le diría a Naruto que había bebido demasiado, que no era responsable de sus actos ni de lo que decía, estaba dispuesta a suplicarle que guardara en secreto su encuentro. Al perder la inocencia le había dado a él el poder de destrozarle la vida.

-¿Lady Hinata? Katie llamó discretamente a la puerta y luego entró. En cuanto vio su cara de desesperación la miró como si se tratara de una desconocida. -¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Hinata frotándose los ojos. -Son las ocho, milady. -Voy a dormir un poco más.

-Pero milady...Su Alteza el príncipe Naruto la está esperando abajo. Lleva aquí un cuarto de hora y me ha pedido que la despierte.

Hinata se incorporó de un salto.

-Dile que se vaya. ¡Mejor no! Dile que le recibiré, que me espere en el salón.

Katie asintió y abandonó la habitación. Hinata se levantó tambaleándose, se frotó con furia y se puso la ropa interior haciendo una mueca de dolor, con una jaqueca terrible. La doncella volvió para ayudarla a vestirse con una falda azul claro y un corpiño blanco con un lazo azul oscuro. Hinata estudió su reflejo en el espejo y se arregló el pelo.

Se estremeció al pensar que Naruto podía querer anular su oferta. Pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a el.

Se encaminó rígida hasta el salón, en el momento que iba a abrir la puerta, dudó un momento y le dijo a Katie:

-Puedes marcharte. La doncella abrió la boca para protestar pero, al ver la mirada de determinación de su señora, agachó la cabeza con resignación. Hinata cogió aire, abrió la puerta y se enfrentó al príncipe. Este se levantó y la miró a los ojos, parecía más atractivo e inaccesible que nunca. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios y de pronto Hinata se quedó sin palabras. Después de haber compartido su cama era muy difícil verle en esas condiciones. Se limitó a esperar en silencio, conteniendo el aliento y completamente ruborizada. Naruto se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano.

-Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión-le dijo en voz baja. -Pensé que quizá querrías...anular la proposición-barbotó ella. -Nada de eso-aseguró el príncipe con un brillo divertido en la mirada-Hace demasiado tiempo que estoy esperando ese momento. Ella movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo es posible? Todavía si yo fuera hermosa lo entendería pero no lo soy.

Naruto la atrajo hacia el, su beso fue a la vez profundo y cálido, despertando de nuevo la pasión abrasadora de la noche anterior. Luego levantó la cabeza y se perdió en sus ojos azules.

-Es a ti a quien deseo y a quien siempre desearé incluso si decides rechazar mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Su mano se deslizó por la espalda de ella deteniéndose en la cadera. -Piénsalo Hinata, la gente se casa por varios motivos, amor, soledad, interés, necesidad... Y algunas veces, como en nuestro caso, por amistad.

Eso no es tan malo ¿no te parece? Esas palabras provocaron en ella una extraña sensación de alivio, se sintió incapaz de rechazar su ayuda y su apoyo. -Si-contestó-O sea, quiero decir que acepto casarme contigo. -Mejor-murmuró el besándola otra vez mientras la abrazaba.

Hinata notó la intensidad de su deseo, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le ofreció los labios. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre, le gustaba tanto por su físico como por su carácter. Ni siquiera le daba miedo, quería enfrentar el desafío de conocerle y conquistarle del mismo modo que el lo hacia con ella.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y le sonrió como si estuviera leyendo su mente. -¿Y si fuéramos a Southgate Hall para darle la noticia a tu familia? -No van a darnos sus bendiciones-previno ella.

El príncipe se echó a reír. -No pienso pedírselas, cariño.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras recorrían el camino hasta la residencia de verano de los Stokehurst. Hinata iba sumida en sus pensamientos en tanto que Naruto saboreaba tranquilamente su triunfo. De vez en cuando observaba el perfil decidido de ella que estaba mirando el paisaje. El sol le daba un brillo luminoso y el pensó en la suavidad de ese pelo, Hinata le había proporcionado un placer desconocido y sentía una serenidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Al pensar en la reacción de Hiashi Stokehurst no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Los dos hombres nunca se habían caído bien, al padre de Hinata no le gustaban demasiado el fatalismo y el misticismo rusos. Amaba a Ayshane, su mujer, pero no a su país y Naruto se lo recordaba. El colmo de la ironía era que su única hija estaba a punto de casarse también con un ruso.

-No me gusta tu expresión-dijo Hinata-Pareces un gato que acaba de atrapar un ratón.

-En cualquier caso no se trata de ti-respondió el con una ancha sonrisa.

-Esa es sin embargo la sensación que tengo cuando pienso en la reacción de mi padre.

El frunció el ceño. -¿Tienes miedo? -No-afirmó ella encogiendo ligeramente los hombros-pero no va a resultar fácil. -Si lo será. No habrá ningún enfrentamiento, si eso es lo que temes. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Conoces a mi familia. -No te preocupes, soy un hombre muy persuasivo.

Con un brillo burlón en los ojos añadió: -Tú deberías saberlo.

Hinata le fusiló con la mirada pero el se limitó a sonreír.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los Stokehurst un lacayo les ayudó a bajar del carruaje mientras otro se encargaba de anunciar su visita. Hinataa cogió a Naruto del brazo apretando los dedos en la manga de su chaqueta, luego subieron las escaleras de la entrada.

Ella le dirigió al mayordomo una tensa sonrisa. Como de costumbre este esgrimía un rostro impasible, pero ella creyó descubrir en su expresión una cierta curiosidad.

-Ko ¿Dónde están mis padres? -En la biblioteca milady. -¿Tienen invitados? -No, milady.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la biblioteca Hinata pensó en lo que iba a decir, era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Además no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Era culpa de su padre si ella se casaba sin amor.

Instalado en su escritorio, Hiashi Stokehurst estaba leyendo una carta. Ayshane estaba sentada con un libro en las rodillas. Al ver entrar a Hinata los dos levantaron la vista sorprendidos.

-Hinata-dijo Ayshane sonriendo y dejando el libro-¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto de Londres? ¿Qué...

Entonces descubrió la presencia de Naruto y pareció perder la facultad de hablar. El silencio que siguió pareció durar una eternidad. Ayshane les miró con sus penetrantes ojos adivinando que algo había sucedido.

-Papá, Ayshane -empezó Hinata con voz tensa-Tenemos algo que deciros. El rostro de Hiashi se quedó rígido, luego sacudió la cabeza negándose a oír nada más. Incómoda, ella continuó: -Naruto y yo...hemos decidido...

Se interrumpió al notar la mano tranquilizadora de Naruto en su brazo. -Permíteme-dijo antes de mirar a Hiashi a los ojos-Últimamente mi amistad por Hinata se ha transformado en algo mas...profundo. Le he preguntado a su hija si quería ser mi esposa y ella me ha hecho el honor de aceptar. -¡No!-exclamó Hiashi con un tono que no admitía réplica.

No miró a su hija, pero su rostro estaba lívido. -No sé lo que ha pasado y no quiero saberlo. ¡Salga de mi casa

Angelovsky! ¡Deje que yo me ocupe de mi hija! -¡No! Tu no vas a ocuparte de mi-intervino Hinata furiosa-Ya soy adulta, sé lo que quiero y si Naruto se va de aquí yo me iré con el. Esta vez no vas a ganar.

-Hinalia-murmuró Naruto con tono tranquilizador-No sirve de nada pelearse. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Ayshane? Quiero hablar de hombre a hombre con tu padre.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?-le susurró ella en el oído con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Dile lo que quieras, cariño_,_-contestó el con una sonrisa. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su madrastra. Esta estaba frunciendo el ceño, con su elegancia habitual abandonó la biblioteca seguida de Hinata que andaba con paso vacilante. En cuanto los dos hombres se quedaron solos, Hiashi explotó.

-¿Por qué mi hija?-gritó-Eres un canalla, Debería haberte roto el cuello cuando empezaste a merodear alrededor de mi casa y de mi familia.

Agitaba furiosamente el gancho que sustituía su mano, el metal brillaba al sol como si fueran rayos. Cualquiera se hubiera asustado al verle así. Incluso Naruto perdió un poco de su seguridad en si mismo.

-No te la daré-continuó Hiashi.

-Me temo que no tienes elección, si lo haces perderás a tu hija. Cuando digo que esta boda se va a celebrar, puedes estar seguro de que será así. De modo que es mejor que des tu consentimiento.

-¿Mi consentimiento?-repitió Stokehurst antes de estallar en una risa desagradable.

-No tienes que temer por Hinata, te juro que jamás le levantaré la mano. Tendrá todo el dinero que desee. No me inmiscuiré en sus actividades. Será libre. Como sabes lo que necesita más que cualquier otra cosa es libertad.

-Lo que necesita es un marido que la ame, y eso tú no puedes dárselo. -Sí que puedo-respondió Naruto suavemente. -Has escogido el momento en el que ella era más vulnerable para entrar en su vida.- Hiashi se interrumpió unos instantes ya que una idea acababa de abrirse paso en su mente haciendo que se cólera se incrementara. -Angelovsky ¿Te has atrevido a tocarla? Si lo has hecho te mataré.

Naruto permaneció impasible. -Hinata vino a verme porque era desgraciada. La vida que le ofreces en Southgate Hall ya no es suficiente para ella. Ahora es una mujer y no una niña, y ya es hora de que se case.

-¡Pero no contigo! -No aceptará a nadie más. -Encontraré la manera de impedir esta boda-lanzó Hiashi apretando las mandíbulas. -Cuanto más te opongas a ella antes la perderás.

Naruto observó a su interlocutor. De todos los golpes que Hiashi había recibido este era el peor. El príncipe casi sintió compasión por el.

-Te lo repito, no tienes elección.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Stokehurst-¿Vas a utilizar a Hinata para vengarte de mi?

Naruto empezó a reír abriendo los brazos en un gesto fatalista. -Lo hago por una razón muy sencilla. La quiero. Dile a tu hija que pasaré a verla dentro de unos días. Sin decir nada más se despidió, satisfecho de haber ganado.

Hinata y Ayshane estaban sentadas en un canapé de terciopelo rosa en la salita. Ayshane había conseguido conservar la calma pero Hinata se daba cuenta de que su madrastra estaba preocupada. Lamentaba causarle tantos problemas aunque estaba convencida de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-Se que Naruto puede parecer un hombre muy romántico-declaró Ayshane - Conoce bien a las mujeres, tiene la habilidad de hacerles creer que son atractivas y ellas depositan en el una confianza ciega, pero no hay que fiarse de las apariencias, Hinata. Naruto es un hombre peligroso, no sabes nada de las cosas horribles que hizo en Rusia ni de lo que es capaz.

-No insistas-cortó Hinata-Es inútil, es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de lo que ha sucedido.

Ayshane palideció. -Lo que ha sucedido...hinata ¡no me digas que le has dejado... -Eso carece de importancia-respondió la joven bajando la vista y no la levantó al oír el suspiro resignado de su madrastra. -La verdad es que quiero casarme con Naruto-continuó-Quiero vivir mi vida y lo que el puede darme es mejor que lo que tengo ahora. -No estés tan segura. Estas acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de personas que te quieren. Pero tienes razón, no importa si te has entregado a el. No se lo diremos a nadie. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es protegerte y llevarte lejos de aquí. -No iré a ninguna parte. -¡Déjame hablar!-ordenó Ayshane con un tono firme que no era habitual en ella-Naruto es diferente a los demás hombres que has conocido. Te va a traicionar continuamente. Solo actúa por su propio placer-cogió la mano de Hinata-Naruto no fue desterrado de Rusia por traición, mató a un hombre a sangre fría. Cuando le interrogaron y le torturaron perdió una parte de su alma. No se puede hacer nada por el, su vida está acabada.

-Ya sé que mató a un hombre-contestó Hinata un poco incómoda-Pero me da igual su pasado. Me voy a casar con el.

-Te lo ruego, no lo hagas-suplicó Ayshane con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-No arriesgues tus oportunidades de ser feliz. Eres demasiado joven,

Hinata apartó su mano con violencia. -No quiero discutir contigo. Ya he tomado la decisión.

La mirada de Ayshane era tan intensa que Hinata retrocedió inconscientemente.

-Lo estas haciendo para castigar a tu padre ¿no es cierto? Quieres castigarle por haberte separado de Toneri. Pero eres tu la que mas va a sufrir. Tienes que aprender el significado de la palabra "perdón" ¿Puedes afirmar que tu nunca has herido o traicionado a nadie?

-Nunca he impedido que mi padre se enamorara de nadie. Nunca le obligué a prescindir de la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerle feliz.

-Desapareciendo de su vida es exactamente lo que vas a hacer. Si no sabes hasta que punto tu eres responsable de su felicidad, entonces es que le conoces muy poco.

-Papá solo necesita a una persona, y esa eres tu Ayshane. Eso salta a la vista.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamó su madrastra profundamente sorprendida- ¿Qué te sucede Hinata?

Hinata no dijo nada y Ayshane movió la cabeza dando un suspiro. -Hablaremos después cuando nos hayamos tranquilizado. -No voy a cambiar de opinión-lanzó Hinata con desafío mientras Ayshane abandonaba la salita.

Ayshane volvió a la biblioteca descubriendo que Naruto se había marchado. Su marido estaba en la ventana.

-Me ha dicho que si impedía que la boda se llevara a cabo la perdería- declaró al sentir la presencia de su mujer detrás de el-Tiene razón, si me niego huirán los dos juntos.

-¿Y si mandaras a Hinata de viaje por un tiempo?-sugirió Ayshane -Podría quedarse en casa de tu hermana en Escocia.

-Naruto la seguirá donde quiera que vaya. La única solución sería matarle o encerrar a mi hija en su habitación para el resto de su vida.

-Voy a volver a hablar con ella de nuevo. Quizá pueda llegara a hacerle entender el tipo de hombre que es Naruto.

-Puedes intentarlo-respondió Hiashi sin convicción-Pero no creo que sirva de nada.

-Hiashi... Se acercó a el y quiso ponerle un brazo alrededor de la cintura pero el se puso rígido. -Necesito estar solo-dijo dándose la vuelta-Tengo que pensar.

Sacudió la cabeza con un gemido de dolor. -¡Dios mío! Me da la sensación de haber traicionado a la madre de Hinata.

¡Cuando pienso en todo lo que Himeko hubiera querido para su hija! Y estos son los resultados...

-Tu no has traicionado a nadie. Eres el mas cariñoso y generoso de los padres. No es culpa tuya-aseguró Ayshane acariciándole la espalda-Hinata tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Es cabezota y voluntariosa, pero tiene un corazón de oro y sus errores le servirán de lección.

Hiashi se volvió hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Esta vez no-dijo con voz ronca-Este error va a acabar con ella. Y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

De vuelta en su casa, Naruto pasó el resto del día estudiando los informes de sus administradores sobre sus asuntos económicos. Luego se preparó para pasar la noche y cogió una botella de vodka. Se puso un batín de seda, se sentó cómodamente en un sillón de cuero color beige y leyó un poco de poesía.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. -Vuestra Alteza-dijo la voz ahogada de Kart, su lacayo-Lady Stokehurst ha venido a veros. -¿Lady Hinata?-preguntó Naruto un poco sorprendido. -No, Vuestra Alteza-respondió Kart asomando la cabeza por la puerta-Se trata de su madrastra, la duquesa. La sorpresa de Naruto dejó paso al asombro, enarcó las cejas intrigado.

Ayshane no le había visitado desde que llegó a Inglaterra siete años antes, cuando le curó las heridas.

-Esto promete ser interesante-dijo-Hazla pasar. Ayshane apareció en la puerta con el rostro pálido como la porcelana. Como siempre parecía completamente tranquila. El azul lavanda de su vestido era igual que el de sus ojos.

-Llevas el color del luto-lanzó Naruto con un tono cargado de ironía mientras se levantaba-Sin embargo me parece que hay algo que celebrar. ¿Vodka? ¿Zakouski*?

Ayshane negó con la cabeza mirando las diferentes golosinas rusas dispuestas en una bandeja de plata.

-Al menos siéntate.

-Tienes una deuda conmigo-declaró su prima quedándose de pie-Hace tiempo me dijiste que esa deuda perduraría hasta los hijos de tus hijos. Creíste que yo había matado a tu hermano Menma y entre todas las voces que se levantaron para acusarme, la tuya era la mas fuerte. Cuando huí de Rusia me seguiste hasta Inglaterra, me secuestraste y me volviste a llevar a San Petersburgo. Querías que muriera por un crimen que no había cometido.

-Me equivoqué-admitió Naruto empezando a perder la paciencia-Cuando descubrí mi error hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para remediarlo.

-Mas tarde-continuó Ayshane sin molestarse-cuando te desterraron y legaste aquí debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte, te cuidé hasta que te curaste. Sin mi, habrías muerto.

-Es cierto. -Nunca te he pedido nada a cambio...hasta ahora. -¿Y que me pides, prima?-murmuró Naruto aunque conocía la respuesta. -Deja a Hinata en paz. Abandona Inglaterra y no intentes verla nunca más. -¿Y que pensará cuando se vea abandonada por segunda vez? -Es joven y más fuerte de lo que crees, se recuperará rápidamente.

El esbozó una sonrisa despectiva. -No digas tonterías. Si la abandono se sentirá destrozada. Como mínimo dejará de confiar en los hombres, os odiará a ti y a tu marido. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

El rostro de Ayshane se contrajo y sus mejillas enrojecieron de cólera. -Quizá sea mejor para ella eso en vez de ver como la destruyes poco a poco, día tras día. -¡Seré el mejor marido que pueda llegar a tener! -¡Serás un buen marido!-admitió Ayshane con tono ácido-Un marido que hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho ha sido seducirla y manipularla. Me preguntó que es lo que la espera. Quizá estés lleno de buenas intenciones, Naruto, sin duda estás convencido de ser el marido perfecto pero, al final, la que sufrirá va a ser Hinata. No puedes cambiar lo que eres. Has conocido tanto sufrimiento y fealdad que estas marcado para toda la vida. Muchas veces el culpable no eras tú, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Sé porque deseas tanto a Hinata, ella representa la bondad, la inocencia y la ternura que nunca tuviste. Quieres hacerla tuya y conservarla aquí, en medio de todos tus planes. Ahora te pido que me devuelvas la deuda que tienes conmigo. Es necesario que salgas de la vida de Hinata.

Naruto tuvo que darse la vuelta por lo intensa y penetrante que era la mirada de su prima. Reconocía lo justo de su demanda, además el siempre había pagado sus deudas, era una cuestión de honor. Pero renunciar a Hinata...esa era la única cosa que se sentía incapaz de hacer.

-Es imposible-dijo rompiendo el silencio. Ayshane le dedicó una helada sonrisa como si el acabara de confirmar sus

temores. -Eres una basura egoísta-murmuró antes de abandonar la estancia.

A Hinata le extrañó que su familia no opusiera apenas resistencia a su compromiso con Naruto Angelovsky. Por supuesto sus padres intentaron hacerle cambiar de idea varias veces, pero ella les respondía con el silencio. Su cabezonería hacía maravillas. Se dijo que las cosas se calmarían con el tiempo, cuando ella estuviera viviendo con Naruto. Entonces podrían comprobar su felicidad y entenderían que se habían equivocado.

La boda estaba prevista para seis emanas después. Circularon muchos rumores por esa decisión tan precipitada. Hinata experimentaba una gran satisfacción al ver esas reacciones, sobre todo ante la envidia a penas disimulada de todas las mujeres que visitaban a los Stokehurst. Esas damas no intentaban esconder su asombro al saber que la joven se iba a casar con una de los mejores partidos de Europa.

-Querida ¿va a contarme su secreto?-preguntó un día lady Seaford cuya hija estaba comprometida con un simple barón-El príncipe nunca ha dedicado una sola mirada a mi Sakura y sin embargo era la mas hermosa de la temporada. ¿Su interés por usted es por el parentesco con su madrastra?

-Me dijo que le recordaba a las mujeres rusas-contestó Hinata con una sonrisa forzada.

Intrigada, lady Seaford la miró por encima de su taza de té. -Nunca hubiera pensado que las rusas fueran de constitución tan...fuerte. Mí querida Sakura entonces no tenía la más mínima oportunidad, ya que es muy frágil y delicada. Al ver que a Hinata no le hacía mucha gracia esta observación, Ayshane creyó oportuno intervenir. -Las rusas son famosas por su energía y su fuerte carácter. Es posible que el príncipe haya visto esas cualidades en Hinata y no en su querida Sakura.

-¡Vaya!-dijo lady Seaford frunciendo los labios. Hinata le dedicó a su madrastra una sonrisa de agradecimiento; aunque continuara oponiéndose a su boda, en público apoyaba a su hijastra. Incluso la llevó a su sastre favorito para que le hiciera un vestido de novia de seda color marfil adornado con un encaje antiguo. Las dos habían organizado la ceremonia, que tendría lugar en la capilla de Southgate Hall, y la fastuosa recepción que se daría en el salón de baile.

Hinata pasaba los días acompañada del arquitecto y del paisajista contratados por Naruto. En las tierras del príncipe construyeron unos establos y lugares para los animales de Hinata. Incluso Ayshane se vio obligada a admitir que Naruto estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para complacer a su prometida. Había hecho que decoraran de nuevo unas habitaciones para ella; después de que le enviaran las muestras Hinata eligió un azul pálido para las paredes y azul oscuro para las cortinas y el dosel.

Los días que Naruto no iba a visitarla le enviaba flores y otros regalos. Una vez le llevó un collar con veinte diamantes; Hinata tenía veinte años; Tasia frunció el ceño al ver un regalo tan costoso pero no le dijo a Hinata que lo devolviera.

Hinata estaba asombrada por las atenciones de Naruto. El la respetaba y mantenía las distancias cuando se veían en el salón o la miraba mientras ella se ocupaba de los animales. Le hablaba con tono a la vez amistoso y juguetón pero a veces sus azules ojos brillaban de deseo lo cual la ponía nerviosa. Bajo esa apariencia cortés era un hombre apasionado e imprevisible. Seguía sin entender lo que el había visto en ella pero, en el fondo, entendía esa atracción. No le amaba pero estaba fascinada por el.

La mañana de la boda, Hinata se levantó nerviosa y asustada. Su padre fue a verla a su habitación y ella se apartó del espejo vestida con el traje de novia y le dirigió una sonrisa titubeante.

Se la veía alta y delgada con el vestido de novia y el pelo peinado en un moño alto y con una corona de rosas blancas. En una mano sostenía la Biblia de su madre y un pañuelo de encaje que le había prestado Ayshane. Llevaba un magnífico collar de perlas que Naruto le había regalado esa misma mañana. Su padre parecía estar muy orgulloso de ella.

-Eres muy hermosa, hija-dijo con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción. -Gracias, papá-murmuró ella. -Me gustaría que tu madre pudiera verte.

Hinata se preguntó si su madre habría aprobado ese matrimonio. Era demasiado joven cuando Himeko murió, demasiado joven como para conservar algún recuerdo de ella aparte de la vaga impresión de una voz suave y melodiosa y una cabellera tan azabache como la suya. Su padre siempre decía que habían sido una pareja muy unida.

-Hinata-dijo Hiashi-Si te arrepiente...si algún día piensas que te has equivocado...siempre podrás volver con nosotros. Te acogeremos con los brazos abiertos.

-Esperas que me arrepienta ¿verdad? El no contestó pero la forma en que apartó la mirada fue lo bastante elocuente. -Mi matrimonio será un éxito-afirmó ella con frialdad-No es un gran amor como el que tenéis Ayshane y tu pero es suficiente para mi. -Eso espero. -¿De verdad?-se extrañó ella-No estoy segura de eso papá.

Se enderezó con orgullo diciéndose que nada en el mundo le iba a impedir casarse con Naruto Angelovski.

Mas tarde, mientras recorría el pasillo central de la capilla, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Encerrada en un doloroso mutismo, Hinata no fue capaz de recordar gran cosa de la ceremonia aparte de que había sido algo frío y carente de alegría. Naruto estaba tan atractivo y serio como siempre, para el este matrimonio solo era un formalismo, algo que era necesario hacer. A Hinata la impresionó la lectura de un pasaje de la Biblia; esas palabras de amor y devoción mutuas le pareció que cerraban una pesada puerta detrás de ella.

Hasta más tarde, con la alegría un poco forzada de la recepción, no se sintió un poco mejor. Se brindó por los recién casados, se bailó y se cantó. Luego le llegó el turno a la tarta, adornada con querubines de azúcar.

Enseguida fue el momento de que los recién casados se retiraran, se precipitaron riendo al carruaje bajo una lluvia de arroz. Una vez dentro del coche, Hinata se relajó y estalló en carcajadas mientras se sacudía los granos de arroz del vestido. Naruto le pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Dicen que cuando se recibe mucho arroz, se tienen muchos hijos-declaró Hinata.

-No lo he dudado nunca, cariño_. _ La recién casada se ruborizó. -¿Cuántos hijos quieres?-le preguntó bajando la cabeza. -Todos los que Dios quiera darnos.

Hinata jugueteó con la alianza de rubíes y diamantes. -Gracias-dijo en voz baja-Es muy hermosa. -¿Te gusta? Me pareció notar que estabas turbada cuando la viste. -Si, es cierto que me sorprendí, nunca me habían regalado una joya tan magnífica. Naruto sonrió y la cogió de la mano.

-Tendrás otras mejores, tus manos están hechas para llevar maravillosas joyas.

-Si las necesito para disimular los arañazos-dijo ella retirando la mano. Naruto se inclinó y le cogió los pies poniéndoselos en las rodillas.

-Naru-protestó ella-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Te coloco en una posición más cómoda hasta que lleguemos a casa- respondió el acariciándole suavemente los tobillos.

-No, yo... Se estremeció al sentir la palma de su mano en el arco de su pie y luego se dejó caer sobre los cojines de terciopelo. -Son demasiado grandes-murmuró ella con tristeza. -Son fantásticos-aseguró Naruto.

Su intimidad se vio interrumpida cuando llegaron a la mansión. Naruto volvió a ponerle los zapatos. Hinata se dio cuenta, maravillada, de que esa casa de ensueño era ahora su hogar, la gran sala circular rodeada de columnas y espejos, los salones decorados con oro y piedras preciosas, las numerosas habitaciones, todo era suyo y podía pasearse por allí a su antojo.

-Princesa Hinata-dijo Naruto como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento- ¿Te va a cortar mucho acostumbrarte al título?

-Es posible que no me acostumbre jamás-respondió ella haciendo una mueca.

El vehículo se detuvo delante de una majestuosa escalera, los criados, vestidos con librea se apresuraron a darles la bienvenida. Los lacayos abrieron la puerta, el mayordomo se situó en la entrada. Las doncellas estaban esperándoles en el vestíbulo.

Naruto acompañó a su esposa hasta la entrada y le presentó al mayordomo.

-Creo que ya conoces a Stanislas. Hinata se ruborizó al recordar su última visita cuando pasó la noche con Naruto. El sirviente por su parte conservó su expresión digna e impasible.

-Vuestra Alteza, el personal le desea que sea muy feliz. Esperamos poder servirle lo mejor posible.

-Gracias Stanislas-contestó ella. Entonces Naruto la levantó en brazos. -¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella extrañada. -Voy a franquear la puerta de nuestra casa ¿Es la tradición no? -Solo cuando la novia es mas pequeña que el novio. Yo peso demasiado.

Vuelve a dejarme en el suelo. -Deja de moverte o te caerás. Hinata emitió un gemido de vergüenza mientras Naruto entraba con ella en el vestíbulo y pasaba por delante de los criados quienes, entre murmullos y risas ahogadas, les miraron mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

-¿No me los presentas?-se extrañó Hinata señalándolos. -Mañana. Esta noche quiero estar a solas contigo. -Ahora ya puedo andar sola, te vas a hacer daño en la espalda. -Esto no es nada. A veces he llevado en los hombros ciervos que pesaban el doble que tu. -¡Eso es muy halagador!-lanzó Hinata con ironía antes de parapetarse tras un silencio ofendido. Naruto la llevó hasta las habitaciones que había hecho decorar de nuevo para ella y la dejó en medio del dormitorio. -¡Oh!-dijo ella al mirar a su alrededor. -Si no te gusta haré que lo cambien de nuevo. -¿Cambiarlo?-repitió anonadada-¡Nada de eso!

Las habitaciones constaban de varios salones, un dormitorio y un baño, y cada estancia era más lujosa que la anterior. Eran realmente unos apartamentos dignos de un príncipe y decorados en azul. Las paredes estaban llenas de obras de arte y la cama era enorme y tenía un dosel azul marino y cojines de seda.

Hinata abrió la puerta de un armario de caoba, dentro se encontraba su ajuar.

-¿Dónde esta tu ropa?-preguntó. -Mis apartamentos están en el otro extremo de este ala. -¿No vamos a compartir la misma habitación?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Molesta, notó que enrojecía. Su padre y Ayshane dormían juntos y abrazados. Hinata se había imaginado que su marido querría hacer lo mismo. Durmiendo separados no conocerían esa intimidad que hace más sólidos los lazos del matrimonio. Aparentemente Naruto no lo deseaba, y quizá fuera mejor así...

Se acercó a una mesa de caoba sobre la que había una colección de figuritas, con una sonrisa en los labios cogió un diminuto cisne de coral con el pico dorado y cuyos ojos eran zafiros. Había varios animales hechos con metales preciosos, pero el que mas llamó su atención fue un tigre cuyos ojos eran dos diamantes y los colmillos de nácar.

-Esta colección perteneció a mi antepasada Hinalia. Pensé que te gustaría.

-Gracias-contestó Hinata volviéndose hacia el con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-Creo que el tigre era su pieza preferida.

-Gracias-repitió ella acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla-Eres muy bueno conmigo, Naru.

Naruto la miró fijamente con la mejilla ardiéndole todavía por el beso. Se apoderó de el un extraño sentimiento que le dejó paralizado. La mirada de Hinata, el sonido de su voz, el modo en que sostenía la figura entre sus dedos...Tenía una sensación de _dejá vu. _Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, de repente sintió mucho calor y una imagen se formó en su mente...

Ella cogió el tigre y lo miró desde todos los ángulos. -Mira Naru ¿no es precioso? -Maravilloso-admitió el con los ojos fijos en su radiante rostro antes de volverse hacia el joyero-Nos los quedamos todos. Ella se rió a carcajadas y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Eres tan bueno conmigo-murmuró ella en su oído-Acabaré por amarte demasiado.

-Nunca podrías amarme demasiado-respondió el acariciando su mejilla con los labios.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hinata preocupada. La visión se desvaneció y Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada. Acabo de tener una extraña sensación. Retrocedió un paso sin dejar de mirarla. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que casi le dolía. Se secó la frente que de repente estaba húmeda. -¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-insistió Hinata. -Pídele a la doncella que te ayude a desnudarte-dijo el con brusquedad girando los talones-Ahora vuelvo. Hinata frunció el ceño y dejó la figurita con cuidado. Naruto la había mirado de un modo extraño, como si tuviera miedo,

Hinata había visto antes esa expresión, era la misma que ponía Ayshane cuando tenía una de sus premoniciones. Le explicó un día que los rusos eran muy supersticiosos, sus vidas estaban llenas de sueños y de misterios y creían firmemente en los augurios y las señales. ¿Qué había visto Naruto?

Intrigada, llamó a su doncella y de inmediato se presentó una que debía tener aproximadamente su edad y el pelo castaño recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos eran grises e inteligentes. Se llamaba Rachel Fedorovna Todorov.

-Tienes un nombre muy bonito, Rachel-dijo Hinata mientras la doncella empezaba a desabrocharle el vestido de novia.

-Gracias, Vuestra Alteza. Mi madre nos puso a todos nombres de la Biblia. Tengo dos hermanos Matthew y Adam, y una hermana, Marinka.

-¿Maria en ruso? -Myriam-corrigió la criada ayudándola a quitarse el vestido.

Recogió el amasijo de seda que había en el suelo y lo depositó encima de una silla.

-¿Tus hermanos siguen en Rusia?-preguntó Hinata mientras la doncella le desabrochaba el corsé.

-No Vuestra Alteza. Están aquí trabajando para el príncipe Naruto. Vinimos con el cuando...cuando...

Enmudeció mientras buscaba las palabras. -Cuando fue desterrado-completó Hinata.

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa. -Es muy agradable que hable con tanta sinceridad, Vuestra Alteza. A los rusos nos gusta la franqueza. ¿Puedo deshacerle el peinado? -Por favor.

Se sentó delante del tocador vestida solo con la ropa interior de lino. La doncella le quitó cuidadosamente las rosas blancas del pelo y liberó el cabello azabache con la ayuda de un cepillo con el mango de plata.

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

* zakouski son blinis de caviar (pequeños panqueques acompañados de crema árida con anchoas sobre tajadas de huevo duro)

y?!... que les parecio el capitulo?!

espero saber sus opiniones... y que les aya gustado el capitulo...

creo que en vez de los viernes seran los sabados por el margen de error que pueda haber

sayo0o0o0o

=^w^=


	5. Chapter 5

304

feliz dia del amor, la amistad y el forever alone!

Ohhh por cierto este capi esta dedicado a los que vpy a balconear de nuevo...los sigo esperandoooo (RR) **NaruHinaRyu Seebuc ****Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan XkanakoX trigo-sama13**

Ustedes ya saben que adoro sus RR **Iseki-chii Kawaiisoul** **Datariakioya Ako Nya **bienvenid s**:... eiiuska20 draco lightning**(yujuuu por fin te animaste a dejar un RR gracias!)

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto(infinitamente agradecida de que aya hecho el naruhina cannon) y lisa Kleypass(hermosas todas las historias que ha hecho…)…

Bueno creo que ya dije odo lo que tenia que decir asi que ahora a leer…

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Capitulo 5**

-¿Fuiste tu quien decidió seguir a Naruto hasta Inglaterra?-preguntó Hinata-¿O no tuviste elección?

-¡Oh si! Mi familia quería venir. Pertenecemos a los Angelovski. No legalmente, desde luego, porque la esclavitud esta abolida desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero mi familia lleva sirviendo a los Angelovski más de cien años. Para nosotros seguir al príncipe Naruto era un deber.

-Estoy segura de que el aprecia vuestra lealtad-afirmó Hinata aunque sospechaba que a un hombre tan arrogante como su marido debía parecerle algo normal.

-Siempre estaremos con el. El príncipe Naruto es un buen señor. -Eso es tranquilizador-masculló Hinata.

Rachel interrumpió el cepillado y dio un profundo suspiro. -A veces hecho de menos Rusia. El príncipe no lo demuestra pero estoy segura de que le pasa lo mismo. ¡Menuda vida llevaba allí! Era más rico que el zar. Tenía veintisiete palacios y muchas tierras. Un día le regaló a su hermano Menma una montaña por su cumpleaños. -¿Una montaña? -Si, en Crimen-explicó Rachel-No puede imaginarse la vida que llevábamos en Rusia, Vuestra Alteza. A veces hecho de menos todo aquello. Pero como decimos en mi país, no importa donde se viva mientras no se pase hambre.

-Eso es cierto-admitió Hinata riendo-Estoy muy contenta de que seas mi doncella, Rachel.

El cabello de Hinata caía ahora como una cascada sobre sus hombros, Rachel la ayudó a ponerse el camisón de lino bordado y un salto de cama a juego.

-Parece una rusa, Vuestra Alteza. Adivinando que era un cumplido, Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa llena de gratitud. -Sin embargo soy inglesa. -Mi gente tiene buen corazón. Los rusos se ríen mucho, creo que en fondo usted debe ser rusa. Hinata estaba a punto de contestar cuando su estómago empezó a hacer ruido lo cual la hizo ruborizarse. Se puso una mano en la tripa. -No he comido nada en todo el día-confesó-Estaba tan nerviosa con la boda... -¿Quiere sopa y zakouski? -¿Qué es zakouski? -Son pequeños canapés de todas clases, le gustaran mucho, Vuestra Alteza.

La doncella se retiró y cuando se quedó sola, Hinata empezó a andar por sus habitaciones maravillándose al descubrir el baño de mármol blanco.

Se preguntó si su madrastra había vivido con el mismo lujo cuando era pequeña en Rusia. Ayshane parecía guardar muchos secretos en fondo de su alma.

Rachel llamó suavemente a la puerta trayendo una gran bandeja llena de olorosos platos y una sopera humeante. Hinata la siguió entusiasmada hasta el saloncito y se sentó en un taburete de terciopelo. La doncella le indicó la composición de los distintos canapés y luego se retiró.

Lo probó todo, bebiendo también unos sorbos de vino tinto. Se sentía mimada.

-Podría acostumbrarme a todo esto-murmuró apoyándose cómodamente con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Eso espero-dijo la voz de Naruto desde la puerta. Llevaba un batín de seda dorada de un tono un poco más oscuro que su pelo. Sus piernas estaban desnudas. Con un súbito acceso de pánico, Hinata se preguntó si llevaría algo debajo del batín. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo sonriéndole y levantando su vaso de vino.

-¿Quieres unirte a mi Naru? -Con la condición de que no sigas sonriéndome de ese modo. -¿Por qué?-preguntó ella con una mirada llena de aprensión. -Porque me pone nervioso-murmuró el deslizando una mano por su nuca.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios posándose en los suyos. Luego se sentó a su lado. Ella cogió un canapé y se lo ofreció.

-¿Quieres un pirochok? -_Pirojki*_-corrigió Nicolas mientras cogía el canapé entre los labios.

Hinata se echó a reír. -Es la primera vez que un hombre como de mi mano.

Esperó un poco antes de ofrecerle un segundo canapé. Naruto aprovechó para mordisquearle las yemas de los dedos. Indecisa pero llena de curiosidad, Hinata levantó después el vaso de vino hasta los labios de su marido. El bebió mientras la miraba con intensidad, luego cogió el vaso, lo depositó sobre la mesa y mojó el dedo en el líquido escarlata. Extendió la mano para dejar caer una gotita de color rubí en el labio inferior de Hinata. Luego se inclino y puso su boca encima de la de ella, apartándole los labios con un beso exigente y sensual. Hinata se estremeció y tendió sus brazos hacia el. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el batín de seda, Naruto la abrazó y la apretó contra el.

Hinata se relajó, mareada por el deseo mientras saboreaba su beso. Hacía ya seis semanas que el no la besaba así y había olvidado hasta que punto era emocionante. Sintió un loco deseo por sentir esa magia que se desprendía de el.

Naruto le cogió la mano y la guió entre sus cuerpos. Ella le dejó hacer y sus dedos encontraron el miembro hinchado de el. Con un gemido de impaciencia se apretó contra el.

Naruto escondió el rostro entre su pelo, preguntándose como era posible que estuviera tan hechizado por ella habiendo conocido a tantas mujeres.

La hizo levantarse lentamente. -Naru-murmuró ella besándole-¿Vendrás a mi cama esta noche? -¿Es una invitación? -¿Deseas una confirmación por escrito?-pregunto ella bromeando. -No será necesario.

El príncipe le quitó el salto de cama y lo dejó caer al suelo, luego deslizó una mano por su escote sintiendo la calida y vibrante piel de Hinata.

-Hinalia...mi mujer... -Incapaz de decir más, la besó con pasión. Ella le siguió hasta el dormitorio donde el se desnudó antes de sentarse, completamente desnudo, en la cama. Abriendo las rodillas atrajo a Hinata hacia si, ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros mientras el le subía el camisón hasta las caderas. Sus manos clientes le acariciaron los muslos, sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus nalgas firmes y carnosas. Posando los labios en el hueco entre sus pechos, la besó a través de la tela. Sintió como se endurecían sus pezones con el contacto de su boca. Hinata gimió de deseo y, cogiendo el rostro de el entre sus manos, dirigió la boca de Naruto hacia su pecho con una caricia que le dejó sin aliento.

Cuando ella ya no podía soportar más el deseo, la tumbó en la cama y le quitó el camisón. Ella se aferró a su musculosa espalda. Al notar las cicatrices las acarició cariñosamente como si quisiera borrarlas. El dibujó con su boca un reguero ardiente de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre, explorando con la lengua al pasar, todos los rincones escondidos de su cuerpo.

Bajando mas todavía, rozó su intimidad con su calido aliento, Hinata no sabía si debía aceptar una caricia así aunque lo deseaba con todo su ser. Paso sus temblorosos dedos por el pelo de Naruto, y pronto no sintió otra cosa que no fuera esa experta boca. No existía nada más. Se arqueó emitiendo un gemido sensual con cada respiración.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y se tumbó encima de ella apartándole las piernas. Cuando la tomó ella no pudo reprimir un sobresalto.

-Despacio-le dijo. Atento a todas sus reacciones, el esperó a que ella se relajara. Después el ritmo de sus movimientos se hizo lánguido. La cabeza de Hinata cayó hacia atrás ofreciéndole su garganta y el la besó murmurando en ruso una palabras que ella no entendió.

Sus cuerpos estaban enlazados, aferrados el uno al otro buscando juntos la liberación. El éxtasis se apoderó de los dos al mismo tiempo y se estremecieron con una última convulsión. Naruto permaneció profundamente enterrado en ella mientras ella se estremecía por última vez.

Saciado, rodó sobre un costado y Hinata le siguió apoyando la cabeza en su torso húmedo. Se sentía como si estuviera en una nube.

Naruto puso una mano en sus desordenados cabellos con los ojos muy abiertos en la penumbra. Abrumado por un montón de sentimientos contradictorios, tenía a la vez ganas de abrazarla con fuerza y de apartarla de si bruscamente. Era incapaz de aceptar el cariño que ella le ofrecía. Si se mostraba vulnerable aunque solo fuera por un momento, todas sus defensas se derrumbarían. Todos los sufrimientos que había conseguido contener hasta entonces se apoderarían de el de inmediato.

Se soltó despacio y abandonó la cama. -¿Naruto?-murmuró Hinata adormilada.

El no contestó y se puso el batín. Luego abandonó el dormitorio para volver a sus habitaciones oscuras y vacías en el otro extremo del ala.

Ella se incorporó desconcertada preguntándose porque se había ido y que es lo que ella había hecho mal. Se dominó para no llorar diciéndose a si misma que ya no era una niña.-"Fuiste tu misma quien se metió en esto, pensó con tristeza, ahora debes aprovecharlo lo mejor que puedas"-.

Tardó una eternidad en tranquilizarse y luego por fin, se durmió, sola en medio de la enorme cama.

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe Naruto estaba sentado tres su escritorio cuando atrajeron su atención unos agudos gritos que venían del exterior de la casa. Se precipitó a la puerta-ventana y los dos banqueros que estaban hablando con el levantaron la vista intrigados. Naruto miró hacia el jardín que ya estaba cubierto con los colores cálidos del otoño.

-¿Vuestra Alteza?-dijo el hombre llamado Meadows con tono vacilante- ¿Hay alguien herido?

-No, se trata de mi mujer-explicó Naruto moviendo la cabeza-Está haciendo sus ejercicios diarios.

La observó con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, botas y pantalones y jugueteaba en el césped con su perro Akamaru. Cualquiera que no conociera a la princesa hubiera sugerido que debían encerrarla en un manicomio. Hinata corría alegremente alrededor de los macizos de flores con el pelo al viento.

Después de un mes, el personal de la mansión Angelovski ya se había acostumbrado a la ausencia total de inhibiciones de la joven. Los criados ya no se extrañaban al verla pasear por el parque vestida de hombre o de verla deambular por la casa con su chimpancé.

Naruto no hacía el menor comentario sobre el excéntrico comportamiento de Hinata porque le divertía, sobretodo cuando los otros mostraban su sorpresa. Le gustaba el espíritu inconformista de su esposa y su sencillez. Tenía la energía de una niña pero podía trabajar hasta el agotamiento. Entonces se relajaba cabalgando a través del campo.

Naruto saboreaba cada instante que pasaba en su compañía excepto cuando ella se volvía dulce y cariñosa y le buscaba para acurrucarse junto a el apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. En esos momentos, el retrocedía por temor a ceder al pánico. Hinata no sospechaba hasta que punto le ponía a prueba. No podía amarla, no podía...Pero tenía que admitir que la necesitaba. Sus encuentros solo eran de hecho una mezcla de atracción irresistible y de rechazo.

Naruto estaba a punto de volver al trabajo cuando Akamaru se lanzó repentinamente sobre Hinata empujándola con sus enormes patas. Hinata se cayó de bruces y se quedó en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

Naruto se sintió empujado por una fuerza desconocida, sin decir una sola palabra olvidó a los dos banqueros paralizados y abrió la puerta-ventana corriendo hacia el césped.

-¡Hinata!-gritaba mientras corría. -Se arrodilló a su lado.

A Hinata le costaba respirar, el la giró y palideció al ver que se ahogaba. -Hinalia...

Le soltó rápidamente los primeros botones de la camisa. -Estoy...bien-barbotó ella-Me he...caído.

Quiso ponerse de pie pero el se lo impidió -Tranquilízate ¿Te duele algo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras el buscaba en su cuerpo alguna herida.

El perro se acercó a olisquear el pelo de su dueña con aspecto triste, Naruto lo apartó con violencia.

-¿Vuestra Alteza?-dijo el mayordomo acercándose-¿Llamo al médico?

-Todavía no-respondió Naruto mirando la cara pálida de su esposa-Vamos a esperar un poco. Puede volver a la casa Stanislas.

-Bien, Vuestra Alteza. Para su sorpresa Hinata empezó a reír.

-Akamaru y yo estábamos jugando simplemente-explicó ella-Me caí y eso es todo.

-Si, ya lo vi-contestó Naruto incorporándola poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Apartando los mechones que le caían sobre el rostro, escuchó con calma su respiración, luego le pasó un dedo por la mejilla que había recobrado los colores. Sabía que les estaban observando pero no podía dejar de acariciarla.

-¿Puedes estar sentada?-le preguntó por fin. -Creo que si. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Si-murmuró ella.

Sus ojos eran dulces, llenos de emoción. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron. Naruto hubiera querido regañarla y decirle que fuera más cuidadosa pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente sus labios entreabiertos.

-¿Naru?-murmuró ella con la mano en el torso de su marido notando como le latía con fuerza el corazón.

Entonces el se inclinó y sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso. Hinata se sintió desfallecer entre sus poderosos brazos, le acarició la nuca y el pelo.

Naruto se endureció de inmediato, se apretó contra el vientre de ella con un solo deseo en la mente: tomarla allí, sobre la hierba, hacer que se estremeciera de placer mientras ella le arrancaba la camisa buscando el contacto de su piel. Notando que estaba a punto de ceder, retrocedió rápidamente.

Hinata le miró estupefacta.

-Ya has hecho bastantes tonterías por hoy-dijo el secamente-Tengo trabajo, si piensas pasar toda la tarde con ese saco de pulgas te aconsejo que después tomes un baño. En este momento los dos desprendéis el mismo olor nauseabundo.

-Akamaru no tiene pulgas-replicó ella ofendida. Naruto miró al perro que se estaba rascando frenéticamente y luego giró los talones alejándose con un gruñido de desdén. Hinata se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Akamaru fusilando a su marido con la mirada. -¡Que hombre mas odioso!-dijo-No le hagas caso Akamaru, no importa lo que diga. Se preguntó que le había sucedido a Naruto, la besó apasionadamente para luego rechazarla con violencia. Después de tres meses de matrimonio seguía teniendo la sensación de que vivía con un desconocido. El príncipe raras veces explicaba sus actos y decisiones y desde luego no expresaba sus sentimientos. Pero a pesar de su exasperación, Hinata seguía estando fascinada por el.

Podía ser muy divertido cuando le contaba anécdotas de su pasado, sabía escucharla cuando ella le leía las cartas de Ayshane, y tranquilizarla cuando ella se preocupaba por las tensas relaciones que mantenía con su familia. Pero Naruto también podía comportarse con un gran frialdad sin que hubiera una razón aparente. Ella atribuía esos cambios de humor a que el bebía un poco mas de la cuenta, pero nunca le había visto borracho.

La gente de la alta sociedad consideraba al príncipe como uno de los suyos, un aristócrata que solo pensaba en divertirse y para el cual los negocios solo eran un pasatiempo. Hinata comprendió rápidamente que eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad. Naruto era el hombre mas ocupado que hubiera conocido y llevaba sus negocios con seriedad vigilándolos de cerca.

Las recepciones y fiestas no fueron la pesadilla que ella se imaginó. En efecto, ella no tenía gran cosa en que ocupar su tiempo, los criados eran muy eficientes, se encargaban de organizarlo todo y estaban atentos a las necesidades de todos los invitados. Naruto mantenía su promesa: Hinata podía pasar tanto tiempo como deseara ocupándose de sus animales.

Los Angelovski tenían invitados a menudo, sus cenas tenían siempre varios invitados extranjeros, tanto europeos como americanos e incluso rusos. Después los hombres hablaban de sus negocios. Algunas veces Hinata intentaba escucharles en silencio. El respeto y el temor que inspiraba su marido en los demás siempre la divertían. Todos deseaban ser sus amigos, pero todos le temían.

Naruto se mostraba distante con los que le halagaban. No parecía buscar la amistad de nadie, lo que, por extraño que pareciera, le hacia ser mas fascinante.

Por su parte Hinata, había aprendido a reprimir sus demostraciones de afecto. Sus besos parecían molestar a Naruto. El era un amante considerado y experto pero nunca permanecía demasiado tiempo entre sus brazos. Una noche ella tuvo la desgracia de poner una mano sobre la de el y el se había apartado irritado. Las caricias solo eran admisibles cuando salían de el. Hinata acabó por aceptar ese distanciamiento convenciéndose incluso de que era mejor así. Era más feliz sin amor y sin el dolor que este implicaba.

Hinata, Rachel y su hermana Marinka sacaron una vieja maleta llena de polvo. Hinata había descubierto varios trasteros bajo los tejados de la casa y le preguntó a Naruto que era lo que guardaban.

-Viejos recuerdos de familia-le explicó encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia-Cosas que traje de San Petersburgo, como vajilla, nada de importancia. Puedes mirar si lo deseas.

Entonces ella se dispuso a hacerlo acompañada de Rachel y Marinka. Las dos hermanas se parecían como dos gotas de agua con su expresiva sonrisa y su temperamento pragmático. Empezaron a abrir las maletas forzando las cadenas oxidadas con la ayuda de herramientas improvisadas. Hinata descubrió maravillada un fragmento del glorioso pasado de los Angelovski: una piel de oso cosida con hilo de oro, un conjunto de tocador de plata y un pequeño baúl de madera esculpida.

-¡Es magnífico!-exclamó desdoblando uno de los pañuelos de seda. Me pregunto para que sirve.

Las dos hermanas dieron gritos de alegría. -Son unos velos que sirven para cubrir los cabellos de las damas, Vuestra Alteza-explicó Rachel-Espere, voy a mostrárselo. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y permaneció sentada en el suelo mientras

Rachel le ponía la tela con perlas incrustadas en la cabeza, luego le colocó una diadema de rubíes en la frente.

-Las mujeres casadas no deben mostrarse nunca con la cabeza descubierta delante de los extraños-declaró la doncella.

Le entregó a Hinata un pequeño espejo. -Pero una joven soltera se pone el velo de manera que la parte superior de la cabeza quede al descubierto-añadió. -Me parece estar viendo a una extraña-comentó Hinata observando su reflejo en el espejo. -Le sienta muy bien-afirmó Rachel. -Parece rusa, Vuestra Alteza-añadió Marinka. -Vamos a ver que contiene esa otra maleta-dijo Hinata quitándose la diadema y el velo. Descubrieron unos hermosos chales de lana, antiguos encajes, peines de marfil, zapatos de seda usados y bolsos cubiertos de piedras preciosas.

-Mirad-dijo sacando un estuche de joyas. La seda rosa estaba bordada con una inicial en alfabeto cirílico que se parecía mucho a una H. -Debió pertenecer a la esposa del primer príncipe Naruto. Se llamaba Hinalia-dijo Rachel mirándola de cerca. -¿De verdad? Naruto me ha hablado de ella, creo que era la madre de su tatarabuela. -Si. Era una campesina de una aldea cercana a San Petersburgo. ¿Le gustaría conocer la historia de Naruto y Hinalia, Vuestra Alteza? -¡Si! Me gustaría mucho-dijo Hinata cruzando las piernas para estar mas cómoda. Había notado que el personal ruso no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de contar anécdotas que siempre empezaban diciendo "érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo".

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

*:son una especie de pequeños pasteles del tamaño de un bocado, original ruso al horno o frito que puede servir como aperitivo o guarnición. Pueden rellenarse con carne picada (carne de vaca) y queso o verduras (papas) finamente picados.

y hasta aqui... que tal que les parecio... siii ya se lo deje en la historia de una familiar de los angelowsky peeero valdra la pena que lo vean el proximo capi...

bueno espero el saber que opinan de este capi...

sayo0o0o0o0o

=^w^=


	6. Chapter 6

**043**

Ok no los voy a entretener asi que pónganse a leer

Acuérdense ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen es de Masashi kishimoto-sama y Lisa Kleypas respectivamente

Vamos lean este capi se pone muy interesante…

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**= =**0/w/****Hi****nata**﷽﷽﷽﷽–**{ache****0**= =**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

**Capitulo 6**

Los ojos de la doncella brillaban entusiasmados. -Érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo, vivía un príncipe con una voluntad de hierro llamado Naruto. Era fuerte y valiente y tan hermoso que oscurecía al mismísimo sol. Pero Naruto nunca había sabido lo que era el amor. Con el paso de los años su corazón se hizo duro como una piedra. Cuando llegó el momento de casarse, hizo que vinieran de Moscú y sus alrededores, todas las jóvenes casaderas para escoger entre ellas a su esposa. Se presentaron cinco hermosas mujeres, cada una de ellas con la esperanza de ser la elegida. El las examinó una tras otra y las fue despidiendo dándoles una moneda de oro.

"A punto de perder la esperanza de encontrar una que le gustara, descubrió a Hinalia, una bonita campesina. El sol jugaba entre sus cabellos rojizos que llameaban como las plumas del pájaro de fuego. En cuanto la vio, Naruto sintió que su corazón de piedra se derretía y decidió que ella sería su esposa. La cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a su palacio. Las desdichadas candidatas fueron enviadas de vuelta a sus casas. El príncipe Naruto se casó con Hinalia en medio de la alegría general. Compartieron un gran amor y concibieron un hijo...Y fue entonces cuando las cosas se estropearon.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hinata intrigada-¿Qué sucedió?

-Poco después de la boda. El príncipe Naruto perdió la confianza del zar. Muchos cortesanos celosos se volvieron entonces contra el. A Naruto le metieron en la cárcel donde enfermó y después murió. La princesa Hinalia estuvo a punto de morir de pena. Se refugió en un convento para escapar de sus enemigos y dio a luz un niño. La criatura se convirtió en un hombre noble y fuerte como su padre y uno de los hombres más poderosos de Rusia, amante de la emperatriz Isabel.

-¿Es una historia real?-preguntó Hinata con escepticismo. -Si, Vuestra Alteza.

Hinata miró el estuche bordado jugueteando con las perlas.

-Solo un Angelovski podía ser lo bastante arrogante como para examinar a las campesinas como si fueran ganado. Yo le hubiera escupido a la cara.

-Es posible-respondió Rachel con un brillo extraño en la mirada-Pero dicen que el príncipe Naruto era un hombre muy apuesto. Eso da derecho a una cierta arrogancia ¿no?

-A mi no me importa la belleza, todo ese asunto me parece digno de bárbaros.

-Era una tradición familiar. En esa época las cosas ocurrían de ese modo. Ahora los rusos han adoptado las costumbres occidentales.

-Eso es un avance-dijo Hinata. Se inclinó sobre un cuadro envuelto en una tela. Las doncellas la ayudaron a desenvolverlo, descubriendo un cuadro que representaba un paisaje y cuya pintura estaba resquebrajada y sucia. Evidentemente se trataba de la obra de un aficionado.

-¿Por qué conservaron esta pintura que no tiene ningún valor?-preguntó haciendo una mueca-Su único valor debe ser sentimental.

Rachel y Marinka se colocaron detrás de ella para mirar el cuadro. Era una escena de caza en la que unos perros perseguían a un lobo. En un segundo plano se podía ver un palacio ruso bajo un cielo azul lavanda.

-Mire-dijo Marinka señalando una esquina de la tela donde la pintura estaba desgastada-Hay algo debajo.

Hinata examinó el lienzo y raspó un poco la pintura con la uña. Se desprendió un trozo entero revelando un pedazo de cabello dorado.

-Creo que tienes razón-declaró-Hay otra pintura debajo de esta. Me pregunto de qué se trata.

Puso el cuadro en el montón de cosas que iban a llevarse y siguió buscando en el interior de la maleta. Dos horas después estaba cubierta de polvo; sonrió a Rachel y a Marinka que parecían estar tan agotadas como ella.

-¿Y si lo dejáramos por hoy?-les propuso. Las dos hermanas se mostraron inmediatamente de acuerdo con ella.

Hinata recogió una parte de las cosas que había encontrado y las llevó a sus habitaciones.

En cuanto dejó el cuadro en el canapé de terciopelo naranja, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Era Naruto.

-Vengo a ver si estas lista para la cena. Viene un grupo de fabricantes americanos y tú...

Se interrumpió al ver a su mujer cubierta de suciedad y con el vestido arrugado. Al principio pareció molesto pero luego estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Has estando hurgando en el trastero? -Es una verdadera cueva de los tesoros ¿sabes? -Tienes que arreglarte deprisa-continuó el mirando con escepticismo el montón de "tesoros". Los americanos...

-Ven a ver este cuadro-insistió Hinata-¿Te recuerda algo? -Nada en absoluto. -Mira en esa esquina ha saltado la pintura y hay otro cuadro debajo. -Es posible-dijo el con indiferencia-Con respecto a la cena... -¿Podríamos mandarlo a restaurar? Quizá haya una obra de arte escondida debajo. -Si eso te complace, me encargaré de que lo hagan, pero dudo de que valga la pena. Hinata, tienes que cambiarte y bajar lo más rápido posible. -¿Y de que puedo yo hablar con un grupo de fabricantes americanos? -Limítate a quedarte sentada y a sonreír. Y por favor, nada de discursos sobre los pobres animales oprimidos cuando traigan el faisán. -¿De lo contrario?-dijo ella con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Se sentó delante del tocador y se puso el velo ruso en la cabeza como le había enseñado Rachel.

-¿Si ofendiera a tus invitados me pegarías?-preguntó volviéndose hacia su marido-¿Cómo castiga un príncipe ruso a su esposa?

Al ver el cambio de expresión de Naruto se calló. El había palidecido y sus ojos expresaban una emoción cercana al terror. Sorprendida, se quitó el velo. -¿Algo va mal?

Naruto no contestó. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a ella esa sensación que le oprimía, ese sentimiento de estar siendo transportado a otro lugar? Por un momento le pareció que había viajado en el tiempo. Tuvo una visión de Hinata deshecha en llanto con la cara enrojecida y el pelo enredado...

-Por favor castígame-suplicaba ella. -Pequeña tonta-dijo el con dureza.

La atrajo hacia si para consolarla y le acarició la espalda con ternura. -¿Cómo has podido pensar ni por un segundo que podría golpearte? ¿Cómo podría hacer que sufrieras con mis propias manos? Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo. -¿Por qué soy tu mujer?-preguntó ella temblando. -Porque eres mia. Eres la única que siempre he deseado y desearé aunque provoques mi desgracia...

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia volviendo en si. No entendía la rozón de la angustia que le oprimía la garganta.

Hinata seguía esperando a que el dijera algo. La miró súbitamente enfadado.-Naru...-dijo ella.

Pero el ya le había dado la espalda saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación. Una fuerza desconocida le empujaba a alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de su mujer.

Hinata recibió a sus invitados con una alegría que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Llevaba uno de sus vestidos favoritos de seda color amarillo y marfil con un profundo escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos. El pelo lo tenía recogido hacia arriba con unos rizos cayéndole sobre la nuca. Se la veía radiante lo cual le proporcionaba la seguridad en si misma que le fallaba un poco.

El príncipe Naruto se mostraba indiferente con ella pero hacía gala de una arrogancia que la molestaba. Sabía que no podía reprocharle nada, no entendía las razones de sus cambios de humor; es posible que bebiera demasiado. Decidió ir a ver a Ayshane para comentárselo. Su madrastra siempre le había dicho que los rusos eran gente extraña.

Los diez invitados estaban sentados a la mesa y Hinata y Naruto presidían cada uno sentado en un extremo. Los criados empezaron a traer las bandejas. Hinata se giró hacia su izquierda y le sonrió a un joven llamado Sora Brixton. No era demasiado atractivo con su cara ordinaria, y el pelo pegado a la cabeza, pero le pareció bastante simpático.

-¿Es su primera visita a Inglaterra señor Brixton?-le preguntó.

-Si. Nunca había viajado antes al extranjero. Primero estuvimos en Francia y después en Italia. Inglaterra parece tan estirada como me temía.

-¿Mas que Nueva York?-preguntó Hinata encantada con su franqueza.

-Un poco menos, lo cual me sorprende ya que los americanos todavía tienen muchas cosas que demostrar. La alta sociedad es muy ostentosa, espera que así se olvidaran sus orígenes.

-No parece que tenga nada que ver con usted-declaró Hinata antes de llevarse la cuchara a los labios.

-Es un placer oirselo decir, Vuestra Alteza-contestó Brixton con una sonrisa probando el también la sopa de trufas-Me voy a ver obligado a venir a menudo a Inglaterra.

-¿Por negocios?

-Si, pero también para visitar a mi hermana Shion. Se va a casar con un inglés, un hombre encantador que conocimos en Francia hace unos meses.

Hinata dejó la cuchara y le miró fijamente. Brixton...¿Dónde había oído ella ese nombre? No, no podía ser...

En el otro extremo de la mesa, intrigado por la expresión de su esposa, Naruto dejó de prestar atención a su vecina para mirarla atentamente a ella. Tomando la expresión de su anfitriona por curiosidad, Brixton se apresuró a explicar: -Dentro de una semana mi hermana se convertirá en lady Milbank. ¿Le conoce usted por casualidad, Vuestra Alteza?

Paralizada por el asombro, Hinata asintió con la cabeza. -En efecto, la princesa le conoce-lanzó Naruto-Antes de que nos casáramos, Hinata se fijó en lord Milbank, pero como el se mostraba muy esquivo tuvo que conformarse conmigo.

Intercambió una mirada con Hinata. Ella vio en sus ojos un destello de malicia. Se preguntó si el había previsto ese incidente. Se sintió a la vez nerviosa y escandalizada; volvió a coger la cuchara esforzándose en disimular el temblor de sus manos.

Una hermosa mujer sentada a la derecha de Naruto intervino en la conversación mirándole ardientemente y diciendo con voz melosa:

-Vuestra Alteza "conformarse" es una palabra muy poco apropiada. Un hombre tan rico y atractivo como usted tiene que ser la primera elección.

-Mi única elección-corrigió Hinata con voz excesivamente suave. Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa levantando su copa.

-Digamos que lord Milbank y yo tuvimos los dos suerte, el por haber conseguido la mano de la señorita Shion y yo por haber ganado la de la encantadora Hinalia.

Durante unos minutos, Hinata comió por inercia mientras escuchaba educadamente el parloteo de Brixton. La noticia le había sentado como una bofetada, gracias a su nueva vida casi se había olvidado de Toneri Milbank, pero ahora tenía la prueba de que había otra mujer en la vida de Toneri y que en una semana...Se esforzó por contener las lágrimas.

Cada vez que miraba en dirección a Naruto se cruzaba con su mirada inquisitiva, atenta a la menor de sus reacciones. ¿Qué esperaba el de ella exactamente?

-Es usted la persona mas amable que me he encontrado desde que llegué- declaró Brixton-Es usted amistosa y abierta, al contrario que el resto de sus compatriotas.

-Admito que los ingleses tenemos fama de ser muy reservados-contestó Hinata prestándole atención.

-Entones ¿Por qué usted no lo es? -Lo ignoro-replicó ella con una sonrisa encantadora-Debo ser la excepción. -Es posible, Vuestra Alteza, pero eso es bueno.

Hinata enrojeció y miró a Naruto que seguía mirándola fijamente, impasible. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de el.

Aunque el pequeño intercambio entre Hinata y Naruto no tuvo nada de afectuoso, consiguieron salvar las apariencias ante los invitados. La velada fue una verdadera pesadilla. Hinata notó los pesados silencios que se producían de vez en cuando, Naruto no dejaba de lanzarle pullas y ella deseaba poder decirle que no había hecho nada para merecer un trato semejante. Se preguntó si es que había adivinado que la presencia de Sora Brixton la estaba afectando y si estaría molesto al comprobar que todavía sentía algo por Toneri.

¿Estaría celoso? No, Naruto nunca había demostrado que sintiera nada por ella, debía tratarse de su orgullo, eso era todo.

Hinata padeció un calvario durante el resto de la velada. Por fin, a medianoche, vio con alivio que los invitados se despedían. Sin decirle una sola palabra a Naruto subió a sus habitaciones y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tanto esfuerzo para guardar la compostura la había agotado. Llamó a Rachel para que la ayudara a desnudarse y mientras la esperaba empezó a andar de un lado a otro del dormitorio, nerviosa. Consciente del humor de su señora, la doncella se mostró discreta y eficaz desabrochando el vestido.

-Terminaré yo misma-dijo Hinata un poco secamente-Gracias, Rachel. -Buenas noches, Vuestra Alteza-contestó la doncella antes de desaparecer.

Hinata se puso un camisón de lino y se deslizó entre las sábanas, quitándose antes las horquillas del pelo. Luego sacudió su rojiza cabellera. Tumbada en la oscuridad intentó recordar el rostro de Sora Brixton preguntándose si Shion se parecería a su hermano y si tendría las mismas mejillas rellenas y el pelo fino y liso. "Espero que su fortuna sea lo bastante grande como para satisfacerte Toneri" pensó con tristeza. Revivió su última conversación, en el baile de los Angelovski...su cálida mirada, su sonrisa, el contacto de sus labios en los de ella, su voz cuando dijo "te adoro"...Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y escondió la cara en la almohada.

Estaba quedándose por fin dormida, acurrucada bajo las sábanas cuando notó un movimiento en la penumbra, rodó sobre la espalda emitiendo un gemido somnoliento. De repente un cuerpo musculoso se abatió sobre ella. Medio dormida creyó que Matatabi, su tigre, la estaba atacando. Enseguida sintió la respiración de un hombre en su oído y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su marido.

-¿Naruto? El la clavó en el colchón con todo su peso, aunque todavía estaba completamente vestido, ella podía notar la intensidad de su deseo en el muslo. Se debatió sorprendida, mientras el olor a alcohol le llegaba a la nariz.

-Me perteneces ¿lo entiendes?-dijo el príncipe arrastrando la voz-Poseo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, sé muy bien a donde querías llegar esta noche. He visto el modo en que coqueteabas con Brixton mientras el miraba tu escote. Querías ponerme celoso, pequeña zorra, pero no ha funcinado. Nunca estaré celoso de ti.

Hinata se repuso de su asombro y le dio un violento golpe en las costillas. -¡Déjame! ¡Estás borracho!

Pero Naruto le apartó a la fuerza las piernas. Jadeaba de rabia o de pasión, o quizá fueran ambas cosas. -Quieres apoderarte de mi alma-masculló-pero nunca me haras sentir ninguna emoción. Nunca te amaré.

-No te he pedido nada-contestó secamente Hinata. Entonces el se quedó inmóvil como si saliera de un trance. Ella sabía que el tenía miedo, que luchaba contra sus propios impulsos, tendió una mano temblorosa hacia el acariciando los rizos de sus sienes.

-Naru... -¡No me llames así!-gritó el retrocediendo. -Cobarde-dijo ella con voz suave pero firme-¿Por qué te da tanto miedo que me acerque a ti?- Hinata notó que se estremecía de rabia mientras se acuclillaba en sus caderas con los músculos en tensión. Luego emitió un gruñido que expresaba su derrota y se inclinó sobre ella. Su boca buscó sus labios con glotonería y pasión y sus manos desgarraron el fino tejido de su camisón. Ella le ayudó quitándose ella misma la ropa y empezó a desnudarle a su vez. Le arrancó la blanca camisa y tiró de sus pantalones con tanta fuerza que los botones saltaron.

En cuanto estuvieron desnudos, Naruto la apretó contra el devorando su delicado cuello con ávidos besos y trazando un reguero ardiente hacia sus senos. Con un gemido de deseo, Hinata abrió las piernas y le guió hasta su intimidad, el la poseyó con un estremecimiento de placer, ella se arqueó intentando introducirle mas profundamente en su interior. Repentinamente, el rodó a un lado y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido de frustración. Siguiendo su movimiento, se acuclilló encima de el, buscando su placer.

Naruto la atrajo contra su pecho y la mantuvo abrazada mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Aferrada al enorme cuerpo de su marido, Hinata sintió una oleada de sensaciones que la devoraban hasta llegar a la explosión final. Luego se dejó caer entre sus brazos, jadeante. Casi de inmediato, Naruto se unió a ella con una última convulsión.

Sabiendo que a el no le gustaban demasiado las muestras de cariño que se alargaban mas de lo necesario, intentó apartarse, pero el la retuvo cogiéndola por las caderas en un gesto instintivo. Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos, relajados, mientras una fresa brisa entraba por la ventana abierta acariciando la espalda desnuda de ella. Se sintió invadida por una nueva sensación, una especie de serenidad que nunca había experimentado. Podía notar el regular latido del corazón de su marido bajo su oído mientras el le acariciaba perezosamente las caderas. El tibio aliento de Naruto hacia que el pelo de ella se moviera en sus sienes. Suavemente el acarició su mejilla con los labios. Nunca se había mostrado tan cariñoso.

Hinata se quedó dormida enseguida, estaba muy, muy cansada. No protestó cuando el se fue en medio de la noche.

La primera cosa que vio Hinata cuando abrió los ojos fue la almohada que tenía al lado. Tumbada entre las sábanas arrugadas, se sentía extrañamente ligera. Naruto se había comportado de un modo muy apasionado y algo brutal, pero luego habían compartido un momento de ternura como si hubieran traspasado los límites celosamente guardados por su marido.

Se ruborizó al preguntarse que le diría hoy.

Tomó un baño caliente y se perfumó, luego se recogió el largo pelo con una cinta de color melocotón. Rachel la ayudó a ponerse un corpiño blanco y una falda con un gran bolsillo a juego con su cinta y adornada con un lazo de seda. Satisfecha de su aspecto bajó a desayunar.

Por suerte Naruto estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico. Al entrar ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de levantar los ojos sino que volvió la página profundamente concentrado.

-¡Buenos días!-lanzó Hinata alegremente. El bajó el periódico un poco para mostrar un rostro inexpresivo. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo y estaba recién afeitado. Hinata se preguntó si, al igual que ella, el habría prestado especial atención a su aspecto esa mañana. -No es frecuente que desayunemos juntos-dijo ella sentándose a su lado- Normalmente a estas horas yo ya estoy con mis animales. -¿Y hoy porque no? -Bueno...Pueden encargarse los criados.

Por primera vez que ella recordara, le apetecía hacer algo diferente. Al pensar que su marido posiblemente la invitara a pasar el día con el, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Podrían montar a caballo y echar alguna carrera.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy, Naru? -Tengo cosas que hacer en Londres. -Podría acompañarte-propuso ella con desenvoltura. -¿Por qué? -Para pasar un poco de tiempo contigo.

Naruto dejó el periódico y levantó las cejas con ironía. -¿Y a que debo tal honor? -Solo pensaba...-empezó Hinata antes de parapetarse tras el silencio.

Leyendo la decepción en su rostro, Naruto clavó mas hondo el puñal. -Espero que no empieces a creer que hay algo mas entre nosotros que una simple amistad. No juguemos a ese juego Hinata, es una tontería complicar las cosas. ¿No serás tan ingenua como para hacerte ilusiones románticas conmigo no? Una ira inmensa se apodero de la joven que estaba siendo herida en su orgullo. -¡Eres la última persona con la que me haría ilusiones!-ladró.

-Mejor. No te pongas sentimental, no hay manera más rápida de aburrir a un hombre.

-Por nada del mundo desearía aburrirte-replicó ella tratando de imitar su tono divertido.

La conversación estaba a punto de degenerar en pelea cuando apareció Stanislas en la puerta del comedor. Aunque su expresión era tan impasible como siempre, se adivinaba en su actitud tensa que sucedía algo.

-Vuestra Alteza, hay dos personas que preguntan por usted en la puerta de entrada. Una campesina y un niño. La mujer desea verle.

-Dígale que se dirija a mis administradores-respondió secamente Naruto.

-Vuestra Alteza, es posible... -el mayordomo vaciló- ...Es posible que deba usted escuchar lo que la mujer tiene que decirle.

Era una observación muy atrevida en la boca del mayordomo, solo podía tratarse de un caso excepcional. Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada cargada de sentido. Luego, sin decir nada, Naruto se levantó y abandonó la estancia. Hinata le siguió con curiosidad. Bajaron las escaleras de la entras al pie de las cuales estaban esperando dos frágiles cuerpos.

La campesina llevaba un sencillo vestido y un chal que había sido azul, podría haber sido hermosa si su rostro no hubiera estado marcado por el sufrimiento y el cansancio. A su lado estaba un niño escuálido de unos cinco o seis años, limpio y cuidado, pero con sus ropas muy usadas. Su abrigo de terciopelo tenia las mangas muy cortas. Su rostro bronceado era hosco y su pelo era oscuro.

-Este es Jacob -declaró la mujer revelando una boca desdentada-Su madre murió la semana pasada de fiebres. Su última voluntad fue que le trajera a su hijo. De todas formas nadie en el pueblo le quiere, yo fui la única que se tomó la molestia de cuidarle.

Tendió la mano esperando una recompensa.

Naruto estaba pálido. Le hizo una seña al mayordomo que le entregó unas monedas a la mujer. Ella se guardó el dinero y se alejó sin despedirse del niño y sin mirarle siquiera.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hinata asombrada-¿Quién es este niño?

-No es cosa tuya. Entra en casa-respondió Naruto antes de mirar a Stanislas-Encuentra a alguien que se ocupe de el. Solo por unos días hasta que me organice.

Hinata miró al niño que se mantenía quieto como una estatua con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Se acercó a el como si se tratara de un animal en apuros.

-Buenos días Jacob-dijo ella agachándose para estar a la altura del niño. Este la miró sin decir nada.

-¿Es es tu nombre?-continuó ella-¿O prefieres que te llame de otro modo? La cara del niño parecia un icono ruso, oscura como el oro viejo con ojos azulados y melancólicos y largas pestañas oscuras. Ella nunca había visto unos ojos así excepto...excepto...

Emma se levantó y miró a su marido con incredulidad sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban.

-Este niño es tu hijo-dijo con voz ronca.

Su hijo, su hijo...Naruto permaneció impasible mientras Stanislas se llevaba al niño a la cocina. Como en un sueño oyó las preguntas de su mujer pero las ignoró. En cuanto Jacob desapareció se fue a la biblioteca como si estuviera sonámbulo. Apoyó las manos en un mueble bajo de caoba donde guardaba las bebidas, mirando vagamente su reflejo en una bandeja de plata.

Había creído que nunca vería a ese niño, incluso había llegado a olvidar su existencia. Encontrárselo frente a el por sorpresa era una gran impresión. Lo peor era ese terrible parecido entre Jacob y Menma, su hermano fallecido. El niño era el vivo retrato de Menma a la misma edad, con sus espesos cabellos oscuros, su aspecto hosco, su belleza fascinante y sus luminosos ojos azulados. Naruto cojió con nerviosismo una copa y una botella de coñac.

Pensó en las muchas veces, durante su juventud, que había encontrado a su hermano acurrucado en un rincón llorando de dolor y de humillación después de haber soportado las agresiones del padre de ambos. Naruto vació la copa de un trago y se sirvió otra. Siempre tenía ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y esa rabia, aún cuando se esforzaba por olvidar esa época oscura de su vida.

¿Por qué su padre se había cebado con tanta violencia con Menma? -¡He encontrado una manera de impedírtelo!-le gritó un día Naruto lanzándose contra el armado con una navaja-¡Voy a matarte! Pero su padre se había reído mientras le retorcía el brazo. Luego le había molido a golpes. Y el calvario de Menma no cesó jamás. Menma se convirtió en un hombre destrozado, amargado y vacío que para colmo murió muy joven. Naruto también estaba destrozado. Sus padres y su hermano habían muerto pero los recuerdos seguían vivos, nada podía calmar ese dolor. Nunca mas volvería a sentir amor, añoranza o arrepentimiento, no podía permitirse ninguna debilidad. Nadie tendría el poder de hacerle daño nunca mas.

-¡Naruto!-dijo la voz exasperada de Hinata a su espalda.

El se sobresaltó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. -Esto no es asunto tuyo-declaró sin volverse. -Solo quiero saber quien era la madre de Jacob y porque nunca me has dicho que tenías un hijo. Eso no es mucho pedir, me parece a mí. Naruto miró a su mujer que estaba roja de ira, unos mechones se le habían soltado; suspiró exasperado. -Hace seis años tuve una relación con una mujer que trabajaba en la lechería de una de mis propiedades. Un mes después del final de nuestra relación vino a decirme que estaba embarazada. Desde entonces le daba dinero regularmente para ella y el niño. Nunca te hablé de ellos porque no tenía nada que ver ni contigo ni con nuestro matrimonio.

-Tu crees que el dinero resuelve todos los problemas-lanzó Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me casara con ella? Sally solo era una mujer bonita a la que le gustaba disfrutar de la visa. No fui ni el primero ni el último que estuvo en su cama.

-De modo que condenaste a tu hijo a convertirse en un simple campesino ignorante de sus orígenes. ¿No te sientes responsable de el?

-Le paso una pensión desde que nació y naturalmente continuaré haciéndolo. Ahórrame tus sermones sobre moral y responsabilidades. La mayoría de los terratenientes tienen bastardos diseminados por ahí. No me extrañaría que tu padre tuviera uno o dos hijos ilegítimos en alguna parte.

-¡Nunca! Mi padre se preocupa de los suyos y nunca ha abusado de una campesina-exclamó Hinata con una mueca de disgusto. ¿Jacob es tu único hijo o hay otros?

-Es el único. Una jaqueca martilleaba las sienes de Naruto oprimiéndole el cráneo como unas tenazas. -Ahora-continuó-si has terminado con tu pequeña escena, déjame que maneje yo solo la situación. -¿Qué piensas hacer? -Voy a alejar a ese niño en cuanto le encuentre una familia apropiada. No te preocupes, no te verás importunada por su presencia demasiado tiempo. -¡Quieres decir que es a ti a quien no molestará!-exclamó Hinata dejando la habitación con grandes zancadas-Eres un monstruo, cínico y sin corazón. Naruto la decepcionó mucho ¿Qué clase de hombre podía carecer hasta ese punto de sentimientos hacia su propio hijo? Aunque no estaba vestida adecuadamente se dirigió al zoo, necesitaba ver a sus animales aunque se manchara la ropa. Entró en uno de los edificios blanqueados con cal y se sentó al lado de la jaula de Matatabi. Nada mas verla, el tigre se puso a gimotear como un gatito.

-Buenos días-dijo ella apoyando la frente en los barrotes-¿Sabes? Ayshane tenía razón Matatabi, Naruto solo piensa en si mismo. Y lo que es peor no se molesta en mentirme, nunca esconde el hecho de que es un canalla.

Matatabi se acercó a ella con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera pensando.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Aunque Naruto quiera deshacerse de Jacob, yo le debo mucho. ¡Pobre pequeño! Sin casa y sin madre...Pero yo no sería una buena madre y no sé si podría ocuparme de el sabiendo que es el bastardo de Naruto. Es terriblemente injusto, pero...si Jacob fuera un animal le cuidaría sin pensarlo ni un segundo. ¿No podría hacer al menos eso mismo por un pobre niño pequeño? Es un ser diferente, como tu y como yo; tengo que hacer algo ¿Estas de acuerdo Matatabi?

El tigre dio un gran bostezo.

Al volver a la casa, Hinata la encontró silenciosa y solo se oía una melodía rusa que algún criado estaba silbando.

-Vassili-dijo Hinata al cruzarse con el. -¿Si, Vuestra Alteza? -¿Dónde está el niño? -Creo que en la cocina, Vuestra Alteza.

Hinata recorrió el pasillo hasta la zona de servicio que comprendía una serie de habitaciones entre ellas la enorme cocina y la bodega. Unos jóvenes ayudantes trabajaban alrededor de una mesa de madera que estaba en el centro. Otros estaban limpiando la plata, lavando la vajilla u preparando pasteles.

Al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Jacob, sentado tristemente a la mesa con las piernas colgando, Hinata sintió compasión por el. Ante el había un plato de carne guisada sin tocar.

Ante la entrada imprevista de Hinata, la cocinera y los criados levantaron la cabeza.

-¡Vuestra Alteza!-exclamó la cocinera-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? -En nada, gracias-contestó amablemente Hinata-Continúe con su trabajo.

Se acercó a la mesa y se apoyó en ella, sonrió al darse cuenta de que la mirada del niño se dirigía hacia la suciedad de su ropa.

-¿No tienes hambre?-preguntó con gentileza-Sin embargo estoy segura de que esta mas bueno que lo que comes normalmente. Al menos prueba un trozo de pan tierno, Jacob.- Mirandola con sus ojos dorados, el niño cogió un trozo de pan y hundió los dedos en el.

-Debe ser impresionante llegar a un lugar donde no se conoce a nadie- continuó diciendo Hinata mientras el niño masticaba el pan.

Parecía estar bien alimentado, su piel tenía un tono sonrosado y los dientes eran blanco y parecían sanos. Era un niño muy guapo, con sus cejas oscuras y sus largas pestañas.

-El no quiere ser mi papá-declaró el de pronto con un fuerte acento campesino.

Hinata pensó en decir una mentira, algo que le consolara, pero era mejor decir la verdad.

-En efecto-admitió suavemente-Pero voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que se ocupen bien de ti. Quisiera ser tu amiga. Me llamo Hinata.- El niño no dijo nada limitándose a masticar. -¿Te gustan los animales Jacob?-preguntó-Tengo un zoo y me ocupo de varios animales que han sido abandonados o que están enfermos. Hay caballos, un mono, un lobo, un zorro e incluso un tigre. ¿Quieres que te los enseñe?

-Si-respondió de inmediato Jacob dejando el pan antes de bajarse del asiento donde estaba sentado. Eres alta-añadió intrigado, lo cual la hizo reír.

-Me olvidé de que tenía que dejar de crecer-explicó ella guiñándole un ojo. Pero el niño no le devolvió ni la sonrisa ni el guiño, se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Parecía tan desconfiado y solitario como su padre.

Jacob era un niño extraño, inteligente pero sin educación y lleno de sentimientos reprimidos; no parecía apreciar demasiado la compañía de los adultos pero toleraba la presencia de Hinata. Después de múltiples esfuerzos, ella consiguió que jugara en el césped con ella y con Akamaru. Era tímido y no estaba acostumbrado a jugar, nunca hablaba de su madre ni de su pueblo natal; y Hinata se decía que era mejor no forzarle.

Con el paso de los días se estableció una rutina entre el niño y la mujer. En cuanto se despertaba, Jacob se vestía y se dirigía a las habitaciones de Hinata donde esperaba pacientemente hasta que ella aparecía. Después los dos desayunaban juntos y trabajaban en el zoo. Por la tarde ella intentaba enseñarle a montar a caballo, el la seguía como si fuese su sombra pero nadie sabía si lo hacía porque le gustaba estar en su compañía o porque no tenía otra elección. Los criados no sabían que actitud adoptar con el. En cuanto a Naruto, el ignoraba por completo a su hijo.

-Al menos podrías hacer el esfuerzo de hablarle-le dijo una noche Hinata a su marido mientras cenaban-Va a hacer quince días que esta con nosotros.

-Tengo intenciones de encontrar una solución para el esta misma semana. Si te divierte ocuparte de el hasta entonces eres libre de hacerlo.

-¿Qué clase de solución?

-Una familia que acepte educarle por una cantidad de dinero al año hasta que sea mayor de edad.

Hinata dejó bruscamente los cubiertos y miró a su marido atónita. -Pero entonces Jacob se dará cuenta de que esa familia solo le acepta por el dinero que les supone. Los demás niños se burlaran de el, no le aceptaran...

-Sobrevivirá. -¿Y si me niego a dejar que se vaya?-preguntó Hinata desafiante.

El suspiró. -¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer exactamente? Mantenerle en esta casa para que sea la prueba viviente de mis pecados de juventud? -¡Nunca me atrevería a usar de ese modo a un niño!-ladró ella furiosa. -No vas a tener la oportunidad porque pronto va a desaparecer de nuestras vidas.

Hinata dominó su cólera. -Aparentemente no te preocupas de Jacob más de lo que te preocuparías de cualquier otra criatura. Pero un hombre de verdad no puede evitar sentir algo por alguien de su propia sangre; por eso le echas; para no correr el riesgo de llegar a quererle. ¡Si supieras lo que te estás perdiendo! Vives Con el un constante temor e intentas esconderte detrás de una fachada de frialdad, burla y sarcasmo.

Mintiéndose descubierto, la fusiló con la mirada. -¿Y de que tengo miedo según tú? -Tienes miedo de amar. Y la idea de que te amen te aterroriza todavía más. Pero la fuerza de un hombre no reside en la ausencia de sentimientos, Naru, sino al contrario.

Hinata sintió más que vio, el estremecimiento de su marido. -Ya he oído suficiente por esta noche-dijo secamente, levantándose. -Abandonas a Jacob iré a buscarle. Se merece algo mejor que eso, es una criatura inocente a la que estás privando de sus derechos de nacimiento. Si esa es tu idea de la paternidad, espero no tener ningún hijo tuyo.

-¡Entonces quédatelo!-se burló Naruto-Tendría que haberlo sabido conociendo tu gusto por los animales perdidos y los mestizos. Pero arréglatelas para que se mantenga lejos de mí.

Sin decir nada más, Naruto abandonó la estancia bajo la mirada asombrada de su esposa.

La pelea se interrumpió al día siguiente con la llegada del señor Kakashi Soames, un pintor famoso por su talento como restaurador de obras de arte. A Hinata le gustó de inmediato ya que carecía de afectación al contrario de lo que sucedía con muchas personas de su entorno. Su cara era muy normal pero tenía unos ojos negros muy vivos. Se interesó mucho por el cuadro que habían encontrado en el altillo y aceptó con placer restaurarlo.

-Corremos el riesgo de que no tenga ningún valor-previno-A menos que sea algo muy especial. En unos quince días tendremos una idea precisa de lo que se esconde debajo de ese paisaje, Vuestra Alteza.

Le dieron una habitación de invitados en la cual colocó sus herramientas para trabajar. Hinata y Jacob iban a verle todos los días para ver sus progresos, pero nunca se quedaban demasiado tiempo a causa del olor de los disolventes que utilizaba.

-El trabajo consiste en quitar las primeras capas sin dañar las de debajo- explicó Soames utilizando unos pinceles muy finos-Siempre se pierde una parte del original, pero hay que procurar salvar el espíritu del retrato tal y como lo vio el artista.

-¿Entonces es un retrato?-preguntó Hinata. -Sin ninguna duda. ¿Ve usted esa esquina? Es la mano de un hombre. -Espero que se trate de un Angelovski-dijo Hinata poniendo una mano en el hombro del niño-Un miembro de tu familia Jacob. Eso sería interesante ¿no?

El niño, al cual no le preocupaba demasiado ser un descendiente de los Angelovski, emitió un gruñido distraído.

-Si, sería interesante-insistió la joven contestando a su propia pregunta. Se dirigió a una de las ventanas y se sentó en el marco.

-Realmente, Jacob, estás muy charlatán-le provocó-¡Solo se te oye a ti! A los labios del niño asomó una sonrisa.

-No puedo decir nada porque tú no dejas de hablar.

-No es de buena educación decirle a una dama que habla demasiado, Jacob-contestó ella balanceando una de sus piernas.

-Una dama no lleva pantalones. Hinata llevaba puestos una camisa de hombre, unos pantalones grises y unas gruesas botas. -Pero soy una princesa, y una princesa se viste como quiere ¿No es cierto señor Kakashi?- El artista levantó los ojos de su trabajo y sonrió al comprobar que ella había conseguido que el niño se soltase un poco. -Desde luego, Vuestra Alteza.

Su mirada se detuvo unos instantes en ella que seguía sentada en el borde de la ventana con las piernas cruzadas. El sol jugueteaba con su piel que estaba radiante, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás estaba muy hermosa.

-Princesa Hinata-dijo Kakashi indeciso-si me permite que le haga una observación personal...

-Se lo ruego, hable sin miedo.

-Es usted una mujer muy atractiva, Vuestra Alteza. Me gustaría tener el honor de pintar su retrato algún día. Exactamente tal como está en este momento.

-¿Y que titulo le pondría al cuadro?-exclamó ella riendo-¿La loca? ¿La excéntrica?

-Estoy siendo sincero, Vuestra Alteza. Posee usted una belleza rara y original que cualquier pintor desearía capturar.

-Podría presentarle docenas de mujeres más hermosas que yo, empezando por mi propia madrastra.

-Los rostros convencionales son fáciles de encontrar-dijo Kakashi moviendo la cabeza-No me interesan. Sin embargo usted…- Guardó silencio al ver la sombra de Naruto en la puerta. -Estoy de acuerdo con usted-declaró este último demostrando que había oído la conversación-Me gustaría que el retrato de mi esposa lo realice un pintor que aprecie su belleza. Me gustaría encargarle el trabajo. Si puede usted mostrarme alguno de sus trabajos... -Desde luego...-empezó Kakashi. -No quiero que nadie pinte mi retrato-intervino Hinata con voz helada. -Yo si-contestó Naruto cuya mirada se posó en el niño.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato y se giró para examinar el estado de la restauración del cuadro. -¿Cómo va Kakashi?

-Iré mas rápido ahora que he descubierto la forma de disolver la primera capa de pintura-explicó el pintor-Solo he podido ver la mano de un hombre.

-Yo la veo-murmuró Naruto mirando el trozo de retrato. De pronto se quedó inmóvil, su propia mano izquierda le estaba ardiendo.

Dobló los dedos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -Hablaremos del retrato de mi esposa mas tarde-dijo sintiéndose un poco mareado-De momento no deje que le molesten mientras trabaja. -No me molestan...

Sin escuchar el final de la frase, Naruto dejó la habitación. Kakashi miró intrigado a Hinata quien le contestó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Mi marido es un hombre de lo mas encantador ¿no le parece?

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**= =**0/w/****Hi****nata**﷽﷽﷽﷽–**{ache****0**= =**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

y…. Que les parecio el capi

ahora si dare mis excusas… me dejaron tarea como para una mes y la tuve que hacer en un solo fin de semana… y he sobrevivido en tiempos libres estoy editando cada capitulo asi que si llegan a estar mas cortos que estos GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN…

que les parecio… apareció kakashi… y lo mas importante! QUE ES ESE CUADRO! Eejejeje bueno no tanto pero si esta para dar curiosidad noooo eso no esra bueno es que naruto tiene un hijo! Pueden creerlo y el si sabia no se si eso es bueno o malo que no le aya dicho a hinata por que ´´lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño´´ lo bueno es que hinata ya lo adopto como uno de sus animalitos ejejejeje no es cierto pero que bueno que hinata ya lo empieza a querer…

ahora si sayo0o0oo00o y hasta el próximo capi que espero que si sea la próxima semana…

=^w^=


	7. Chapter 7

**3 04**

Un… dos… tres… por miii ejejeje si ya llegue con nuevo capi lo se lo se me tarde mucho y si había prometido un capitulo la semana pasada y se que hoy no es domingo mucho menos sábado pero como tuve dia libre hoy… les traigo además una sorpresa ejejeje

Me encanta que la historia este recibiendo a mas personas y aun mas aquellos que dejan sus cometarios gracias espero que les guste este capi como... Palitroche… Iseki… kasi-chan uzumaki… Datariakioya… Alex-Rikudo-165… KawaiiSoul… eliuska20

Me len abajo para decirles que sorpresa… chaitooo

La historia personajes no son mios sino imagínense seria mas rica que J.K. Rowling pero bueno es de Masashi Kishimoto y de Lisa Kleypas

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

**Capitulo 7**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Naruto se vio obligado a hablar con su hijo.

Estaba bebiendo el solo en sus habitaciones perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya nada parecía estar como el quería. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía incapaz de adaptarse a los cambios que ocurrían a su alrededor. Hacia semanas que no había visitado a Hinata en su cama y el deseo comenzaba a ser incómodo. Se moría de ganas de tocarla, besarla, enterrar sus dedos en los rizos de ella y de sentir como ella se estremecía bajo el. Pero no quería que ella supiera hasta que punto la necesitaba ya que podría aprovecharse de esa vulnerabilidad.

Estaba furioso por el modo en que Hinata se había aprovechado de la aparición de su hijo ilegítimo, primero jugando a la esposa traicionada y luego decidiendo que quería quedarse con el niño. Desde luego ella no tenía ningún derecho de apropiárselo, Naruto podía librarse de el cuando quisiera; sin embargo casi le estaba agradecido a su mujer de que se ocupase del niño. Algunas veces se sorprendía a si mismo mirándole y muriéndose de ganas de hablarle, pero atormentado por su parecido con Menma.

Un ruido extraño interrumpió sus pensamientos. Naruto dejó su vaso de vodka y prestó atención; creyó reconocer unos sollozos ahogados.

-Menm...-murmuró aterrorizado. El instinto prevaleció sobre la razón. No era su hermano pero era el llanto

de un niño. Naruto abandonó rápidamente la habitación dominado por una angustia sorda que no sentía desde que era joven. Recorrió el pasillo hasta descubrir una pequeña forma encogida delante de la puerta de los apartamentos de Hinata.

-Jacob-dijo con dificultad. El niño se sobresaltó y luego levantó los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Su mirada desesperada le llegó a Naruto al corazón. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Jacob movió la cabeza y se encogió todavía mas escondiendo los pies debajo del camisón.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? Entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció Hinata medio dormida. Primero vio a Nicolas y abrió la boca para hablar, luego vio al pequeño Jacob a sus pies. -¿Jacob?-dijo cogiéndole en brazos antes de fusilar a Naruto con la mirada-¿Qué le has hecho? -Nada-gruñó su marido.

Vio a Hinata acariciar el pelo del niño con un gesto maternal. -¿Qué sucede Jacob?-preguntó ella-Dime que te pasa.

Jacob buscó las palabras adecuadas con labios temblorosos. -¡Quiero a mi mamá!-balbuceó antes de estallar en lágrimas.

Rodeó el cuello de Hinata con sus bracitos. -No pasa nada cariño-murmuró ella. Le meció suavemente.

Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a ver a una mujer consolando a un niño. Su propia madre dejó a otros el cuidado de educarle huyendo ella de cualquier responsabilidad. Nunca conoció la vida de familia. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Hinata podía ser tan maternal. Si Menma hubiera tenido a alguien como ella para ayudarle...Ella no habría dejado que nadie maltratara a un niño, habría protegido a Menma.

Naruto tuvo deseos de agacharse al lado de ellos y abrazarles a los dos compartiendo su abrazo. La profundidad de su soledad le hizo estremecerse. Hinata le miró como si fuera un intruso, su mirada lo decía todo. No le necesitaban, allí estaba de más.

Destrozado se alejó de ellos sin pronunciar palabra. Giró en un pasillo y se apoyó en la pared temblando, asaltado por oscuros recuerdos. Recordó esa noche, en Rusia, cuando le hicieron salir de la cama de su amante para darle el mensaje que le comunicaba que Menma acababa de ser asesinado. Luego empezó su búsqueda de la verdad. "No, no pienses en eso", se dijo, pero a pesar de todo se vio a si mismo andando hacia Shurikovski que estaba tumbado en su cama. El dormitorio olía a una mezcla de sudor y alcohol. Su corazón empezó a latir frenético, con tanta fuerza que lo único que podía oír era su propio pulso, ni siquiera oyó el grito de miedo de su víctima.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Naruto se deslizó hasta el suelo. Pensó en lo que sintió cuando le arrestaron y mas tarde le interrogaron. NO recordaba gran cosa; le preguntaron sobre la relación de Naruto con la hermana de Shurikovski.

Subiéndose las mangas, Naruto observó sus cicatrices, el lugar donde las cadenas se le habían clavado en la carne. No había respondido a las provocaciones de los verdugos y se había limitado a mover la cabeza.

Antes de Hinata, nunca pensó en casarse. Esperó siete años sin dudar ni por un momento que ella sería suya. La deseaba, no por amor, sino por una necesidad primitiva; se había convertido en algo tan necesario para el como comer, respirar o dormir. Desgraciadamente ella significaba para el una debilidad que amenazaba su frágil equilibrio.

Se levantó y bajó las escaleras. -Haga que me preparen un coche-ordenó a Stanislas.

Quería salir, jugar, beber y encontrar una mujer, no importaba cual mientras no fuera Hinata.

Después de consolar a Jacob, Hinata le llevó a su cama en la guardaría, le arropó y luego, de rodillas al lado de la cama, le acarició el pelo.

-Yo sé lo que significa perder a la madre-murmuró-Cuando la mía murió yo era todavía más pequeña que tú. La echaba mucho de menos y ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro.

-Quiero que vuelva-gimoteó el niño frotándose los ojos-Aquí soy desgraciado.

-Yo a veces también-dijo Hinata con un suspiro-Pero Naruto es tu padre y tu estas en tu hogar.

-Voy a escaparme. -¿Nos abandonarías a Akamaru y a mí? Yo me quedaría muy triste ¿sabes?

El se calló con los párpados cerrándosele de sueño. -Tengo una idea-continuó Hinata-¿Por qué no nos escapamos mañana un rato y nos vamos de picnic? Iremos al lago y cazaremos ranas. -Pero a las damas no les gustan las ranas-protestó el frunciendo el ceño. -A mi si. También me gustan las cucarachas, los gusanos y los ratones.

Todo excepto las serpientes. -A mi me gustan mucho las serpientes.

Hinata sonrió y le besó con cariño en la frente. Nunca había protegido tanto a un niño, ni siquiera a sus propios hermanos, pero estos últimos tenían unos padres que les querían, en cambio Jacob la única familia que tenía era un padre que le ignoraba.

-Buenas noches, Jacob-murmuró-Todo se arreglará, yo siempre cuidaré de ti.

-Buenas noches Hinata-contestó el bostezando. Hinata apagó la lámpara y desapareció en silencio. Se dirigió a las habitaciones de Naruto, se sentía fuerte y decidida. Ya era tiempo de enfrentar de una vez por todas el tema del niño. Le diría que Jacob se iba a quedar y que debía relacionarse con el de un modo normal; después de todo, Jacob era un Angelovski; eso le daba derecho a una educación y una herencia, cosas que Naruto no podía negarle.

Le contrarió que su marido estuviera ausente y se dirigió al primer piso para preguntarle a Stanislas.

-El príncipe no pasará la noche en casa, Vuestra Alteza-respondió el mayordomo sin cambiar de expresión.

-Ya veo-dijo Hinata herida volviéndose para disimular su decepción. Era tarde; Naruto solo podía estar en la cama de otra mujer. A pesar de sus diferencias el nunca antes la había engañado. De pronto tuvo deseos de llorar. ¡Si tan solo hubiera podido cogerle y decirle...! ¿Decirle que? Si Naruto deseaba a otra mujer, otro cuerpo, ella no tenía ningún medio de impedírselo. Evidentemente el se había cansado de ella, y ella ya no le satisfacía. Su Alteza no tenía ya deseos de ir a la cama de su mujer.

-¿Qué se vaya al diablo!-murmuró entre dientes. Se paseó por su habitación durante horas hasta que los criados se fueron a dormir y la mansión quedó sumida en la penumbra. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta del error que había cometido al casarse con Naruto. Su acuerdo no podía mejorar, de hecho las cosas sin duda iban a ir a peor. Las infidelidades de su marido desencadenarían muchas peleas. Ella se volvería una amargada a menos que se hiciera tan dura e indiferente como el. Su familia tenía razón en cuanto a Naruto, pero el orgullo de ella le imedía admitirlo. ¡Si pudiera desahogarse con alguien!

Se sentó en un escalón de la enorme escalera para esperar el regreso de su marido, le bastaría una mirada para saber si le había sido infiel.

Poco antes del amanecer, medio dormida, oyó el ruido de un carruaje y de unos cascos. Hizo una mueca mientras se estiraba y entrecerró los ojos, con todos los músculos en tensión y completamente espabilada.

Naruto entró, despeinado y pálido. A pesar de los metros que les separaban, Hinata pudo oler el alcohol, el perfume y la disipación que emanaban de el. La había engañado, se dijo sintiendo esa certidumbre como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Naruto no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que subió el primer escalón. Se detuvo de sopetón con gesto hosco.

-¿Qué quieres?

-De ti nada-contestó ella con la voz temblando de asco e ira-Nada en absoluto. Voy a intentar comportarme con dignidad. No necesitas recordarme que este tipo de cosas son corrientes en la alta sociedad. Pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ir a la cama de otras mujeres porque se helara el infierno antes de que te vuelva a admitir en la mía.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana-dijo Naruto arrastrando la voz mientras se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente-Eres mi mujer y me perteneces en cuerpo y alma. Solo tengo que silbar para que abras las piernas no importa ni donde ni cuando.

Hinata entonces lo vio todo rojo; nunca había sentido una furia igual. Cerró con fuerza los puños y le dio un puñetazo a su marido en la mandíbula. El golpe cogió, por sorpresa a Naruto. Retrocedió unos pasos, pálido. Hinata le miró, tan asombrada como el, preguntándose si el le devolvería el golpe. Esperó mientras se frotaba su puño dolorido

Naruto no dijo nada, se miraron fijamente los dos sin aliento, luego el se llevó una mano a la mandíbula y emitió una risita. Hinata no se movió cuando su marido pasó a su lado en dirección a sus habitaciones. Cuando sus pasos se alejaron, ella volvió a sentarse en el escalón y se cogió la cabeza con las manos. Nunca había estado tan desesperada.

Durante una semana, Hinata y Naruto no intercambiaron una sola palabra aparte de secos saludos. Hinata perdió el sueño y el apetito, le daba la sensación de que estaba prisionera, parapetándose en sus habitaciones en cuanto caía la noche, yendo deprisa por los pasillos durante el día con miedo a cruzarse con su marido. Naruto por su parte, parecía estar tranquilo y descansado como si la situación no le afectara en absoluto.

Hinata hacia todo lo que podía para ignorar las idas y venidas de su esposo diciéndose a si misma que no sus aventuras no le importaban. No solo había roto su juramento de fidelidad sino que ni siquiera se mostraba cortés con ella. Sin embargo todo iba bien hasta que llegó Jacob. ¿Por qué Naruto soportaba tan mal la presencia de su hijo? ¿Por qué su mera presencia parecía hacerle sufrir?

Mientras sus relaciones con Naruto se deterioraban, Hinata cada vez se acercaba más al niño quien empezaba a confiar en ella. Estaba decidida a no decepcionarle a pesar de las preguntas que le hacía sobre la actitud de su padre.

-Tu padre es un hombre excepcional-le explicó intentando no mentir-Ha tenido una vida muy difícil. ¿Has notado las cicatrices que tiene en las muñecas? Vivió algo terrible en el pasado y sufrió mucho. Debes tenerlo en cuenta, sobretodo cuando se muestra frío y distante. No puede evitarlo. Todos nosotros pasamos por experiencias desagradables, algunas personas son malvadas porque han sufrido o porque tienen miedo.

-¿Mi padre tiene miedo?-preguntó Jacob muy serio. -Si-murmuró ella-Eso creo. -¿Va a cambiar? -No lo sé.

Fueron juntos al zoo para ver al chimpancé. Cleo había conseguido hacer un agujero en la jaula para escaparse.

-¡Mala!-la riñó Hinata mirando los desperfectos. El animal apartó a la cara con indiferencia, luego cogió una naranja y empezó a pelarla con cuidado. -Es muy inteligente-le explicó Hinata al pequeño-Tendremos que arreglar este barrote. Necesitamos algunas herramientas. Se interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta. Acababa de ver a alguien en la puerta, una figura que enseguida reconoció. -Hinata-dijo una voz de hombre.

Ella no se movió, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la jaula del chimpancé quien empezó a dar gritos estridentes. Luego se recobró y pudo enfrentarse al intruso.

-Lord Milbank-dijo fríamente. Toneri no había cambiado, aparte del pelo, que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba un elegante pantalón a rayas, un chaleco gris y una chaqueta negra. Parecía serio y preocupado.

-Estas mas hermosa que nunca Hinata-dijo con voz suave. La mirada de Hinata se posó en la mano izquierda de Toneri. Al ver la alianza le pareció recibir una bofetada. -¿Cómo me has encontrado? Los criados no deberían haberte dejado... -Ellos no tienen la culpa; detuve el coche cuando pasé por delante de la verja y vine a pie. Sabía que te encontraría con tus animales. Esperé a que todos se fueran y atravesé el parque.

-La verja debería haber estado cerrada.

-No lo estaban-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-El zoo es fácil de encontrar, es tan grande que no puede pasar desapercibido. Confieso que estoy muy impresionado.

En vista del silencio de ella, Hinata dirigió su mirada al niño.

-¿Quién es este jovencito?-preguntó-¿Tu hermano pequeño Neji? ¿O se trata de Kiba?

-Ninguno de los dos. Es mi hijastro, Jacob. -Tu hijastro...

Hinata vio la sorpresa y la compasión en el rostro de Toneri. Y eso hirió su orgullo.

-Enhorabuena por tu matrimonio-dijo con desprecio-Tuve el placer de conocer a tu cuñado hace poco. Te describió como un hombre encantador. Está muy lejos de la verdad.

Toneri, que solo había recibido de ella palabras de afecto, estaba asombrado.

-¡Hinata, eso no es propio de ti! -He cambiado mucho en los últimos meses gracias a mi marido. -¿Hinata?-dijo Jacob nervioso por su actitud-¿Qué te pasa?

Ella le miro con cariño. -Todo va bien-murmuró-Lord Milbank es un viejo conocido. Vuelve a casa y pídele un pastel a la cocinera. Dile que yo te he dado permiso. -No, no quiero... -Obedece Jacob-le cortó ella con voz firme.

El se sometió y se fue arrastrando los pies. Cleo se fue al fondo de la jaula concentrada en su naranja.

-Tenía que verte-continuó Toneri con tranquilidad-Tenía que asegurarme de que habías entendido lo que sucedió realmente.

-Lo entendí muy bien, no quiero que me des explicaciones. Ahora estoy casada y tú también, todo lo que puedas decir carece de importancia.

-La verdad es importante-insistió Toneri con una intensidad que Hinata no le conocía-Me quedaré aquí hasta que me escuches. Sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho, yo te amaba. Todavía te amo. Me di cuenta cuando te perdí. Eres una mujer extraordinaria a la que no se puede evitar amar.

-O abandonar.

-Me obligaron a hacerlo-afirmó el ignorando el sarcasmo-Yo no quería hacerlo pero no tuve valor para enfrentarme a el. Lo lamentaré el resto de mis días.

-¿Obligado por quien? ¿Por mi padre?

-Naruto me ordenó que te dejara en paz amenazando con convertir mi vida en un infierno si no lo hacia. Me aconsejó que me casara con otra mujer y decretó que yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ti. También me dio a entender que si continuaba cortejándote, alguien saldría herido. Tuve miedo, Hinata, por los dos. Puedes odiar mi cobardía pero debes saber que te amo.

Hinata sintió que palidecía por la impresión. Esa historia encajaba perfectamente con lo que ella sabía de su marido, tan manipulador y mentiroso. Pensó en la manera en que la había consolado cuando Toneri se fue, utilizando su tristeza para seducirla. Había pensado en todo, Naruto lo destruyó todo para llegar a sus fines. Y la enfrentó con su padre.

-Te lo suplico, vete-dijo con voz ronca. -Hinata, di que me crees. -Te creo pero eso no cambia las cosas. Es demasiado tarde para nosotros dos. -No necesariamente. Podemos salvar lo que compartimos antes.

Hinata le miró con incredulidad ¿Qué había que salvar? -¿Me estas proponiendo un romance?

La palabra pareció sorprender a Toneri que no esperaba tal franqueza. -Siempre tan directa-murmuró con los ojos brillando divertidos-Es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti. Te estoy diciendo que me gustaría formar parte de tu vida. Te echo de menos Hinata. Con el corazón en un puño recordó la suavidad y la ternura de Toneri.

Ella también le echaba de menos. Si tan solo pudiera dejarse caer entre sus brazos y buscar sus labios en un beso de consuelo...Pero ella había perdido esa libertad. Su marido le era infiel pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que ella abandonara sus principios. No había excusas para el adulterio.

-No hay nada que pueda ofrecerte-susurró.

-Me conformaré con solo un trocito de tu corazón. Tú eres mi único amor, Hinata. Lo serás mientras viva. Nadie podrá evitarlo, ni siquiera Naruto Angelovski.

Su expresión se hizo grave y añadió. -Alguien debería deshacerse de el por el bien de los demás, antes de que destroce otras vidas inocentes.

Naruto oyó un golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca. Emitió un juramento de impaciencia. Le llevaba doliendo la cabeza toda la mañana y no conseguía trabajar. Los números parecían bailar ante sus ojos. Debía ser consecuencia de una noche de borrachera. A partir de ahora bebería menos vodka después de la cena.

-¿Si?-gruñó. Kakashi entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza con una extraña expresión de entusiasmo. -Príncipe Naruto, prácticamente he terminado de descubrir el cuadro.

Tendré que darle algunos retoques, por supuesto, pero ya se puede ver claramente el retrato original.

-Iré a verlo mas tarde. -Vuestra Alteza, permítame que se lo baje. Creo que se va a sorprender. -Muy bien-dijo Nicolas levantando las cejas.

El pintor se alejó con tanta rapidez que la puerta permaneció entreabierta. Fastidiado, volvió a intentar trabajar pero le costaba concentrarse en la contabilidad. Al oír un pequeño ruido levantó una vez mas la vista en dirección a la puerta.

Allí estaba Jacob con un pastel en la mano dejando caer las migas en la alfombra con cada mordisco.

-¿Qué quieres?-masculló Naruto. Jacob no contestó pero continuó mirándole con una curiosidad carente de temor. -¿Dónde está Hinata? Normalmente a estas horas siempre estás con ella. -Está en el zoo-contestó al fin el niño-Ha venido a verla un señor.

A Naruto le dio la sensación de que el niño se lo estaba diciendo deliberadamente esperando que el fuera a echar a ese extraño inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde exactamente?-preguntó esforzándose por controlar el tono de su voz-¿Con el tigre?

-No, con Cleo. Naruto se levantó de un salto y salió por la puerta ventana. Estaba atravesando los jardines cuando vio a Hinata cerca del establo. El rudo de la barrera le advirtió de que alguien se dirigía al camino principal. Naruto dudó un momento y después decidió preguntar a su mujer.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó alcanzándola. -Un viejo amigo, lord Milbank-respondió Hinata sin dejar de andar.

En el momento en que se cruzó con el, la cogió por el brazo. -¡No me toques!-ladró ella soltándose. -¿Qué deseaba? -Nada.

Una vaga sensación de celos se apoderó de Naruto quien siguió a su mujer hasta la casa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-declaró el cogiéndola por la muñeca antes de arrastrarla hasta la biblioteca.

-A ti te da completamente igual lo que hago-dijo Hinata enfadada. -Dime para que ha venido. -Ella le fusiló con la mirada. -Toneri me ha explicado lo que hiciste, la forma en que le amenazaste. Nos separaste a propósito y me manipulaste para que me casara contigo. -Pero Milbank no estaba obligado a abandonarte. Pudo elegir. -Toneri te temía y le entiendo. Eres un sádico y un egoísta. El mundo estaría mejor sin ti-bajó la voz-Te desprecio por todo lo que me has hecho Naruto. Has destrozado mi vida.

El príncipe no pudo evitar retroceder ante la mirada de su mujer. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad, le odiaba y solo podía culparse a si mismo. Sin embargo tenía que rechazarla para ponerse a salvo. Pero eso le estaba carcomiendo. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable. Apretó los dientes y le pareció oír un estridente sonido en los oídos; un ruido insoportable. Se frotó las sienes. Decidió que hablaría con su esposa mas tarde, quiso decirle que se fuera pero no podía hablar. No podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hinata con tono ácido. El se limitó a mover la cabeza. En el sofocante silencio que siguió, apareció Kakahi con el cuadro que estaba restaurando. -Vuestra Alteza-comenzó-Princesa Hinata, he descubierto el retrato.

Tienen que verlo, es algo impresionante. Dejó con precaución la tela sobre el escritorio y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Naruto pudo ver entonces el rostro de un hombre de unos treinta años,

con el pelo dorado y los ojos color azul, con los pómulos salientes la boca firme y una voluntariosa mandíbula.

Le pareció que se estaba viendo en un espejo, fascinado por el asombroso parecido "soy yo, es mi cara" se dijo.

Entonces un dolor fulgurante le atravesó el cerebro. Quiso apartar la mirada pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Como en un sueño oyó el grito de sorpresa de Hinata. -¡Pero si eres tú!-exclamó ella.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

Intentó escapar pero el cuerpo no le obedecía. Tropezó y se cayó al suelo. El cuadro parecía querer atraparlo, tragarse su alma y quitarle la vida. Cayó en las tinieblas de un profundo abismo, el tiempo pasó ante sus ojos en rápidos destellos.

Se estaba muriendo, y estaba lleno de arrepentimiento.

Había llevado una vida carente de amor y nadie lloraría su desaparición.

De repente necesitó a Hinata, su esbelto cuerpo y el calor de sus brazos...

Pero ella no estaba allí…

Solo el vacío que se cerraba sobre el.

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

Kyaaaa que les parecio?!

mi excusa... lo que pasa es que estoy siguiendo unos fic´s y me tienen obcesionada con ellas y por eso no he podido hasta ahorita que los acabe asi que no es mi culpa es la de ellos por hacer buenos fics...

=TTwTT=

=^w^=

bueno ya les dire la sorpresa... y es...


	8. Chapter 8

SORPRESA...! capitulo extra... ya sabran que es lo que le paso a naruto

pista a alguien le gusta el viaje en el tiempo...

y dedicado a la curiosidad de Iseki-chiii ejejejejee

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

**Capitulo 8**

_-Vuestra Alteza-tenemos que irnos ya-dijo una voz de hombre en ruso- ¿Vuestra Alteza?_

_La insistencia del desconocido era fastidiosa. Naruto se despertó gruñendo con la boca pastosa. Un dolor atroz le martilleaba el cráneo._

_**Moscú noviembre de 1707**_

_Entrecerrando los ojos descubrió que estaba sentado delante de una mesa cuadrada con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados._

_-Ha bebido toda la noche-le regañó el hombre-No tiene tiempo de afeitarse ni de cambiarse siquiera antes de ir a escoger a su prometida. Se lo suplico, príncipe Naruto, despiértese._

_-¿De que esta usted hablando?-masculló Naruto aturdido y perplejo. Flotaba en el aire un olor familiar y reconfortante, no el olor a lana y almidón tan común en las casas inglesas, sino un olor a cera y abedul mezclado con el ácido perfume de las aulagas. El recuerdo de su casa familiar era tan real que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Poco a poco recordó lo que había sucedido, la pelea con su esposa, el retrato... -Hinata-murmuró levantando con dificultad la cabeza-¿Dónde esta mi mujer? ¿Dónde... Las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver la desconocida habitación donde se encontraba. Un hombre joven y esbelto, vestido con un traje de otra época, estaba a su lado. Tenía los ojos oscuros, del mismo color que el pelo._

_-Le encontraremos una esposa en cuanto pueda levantarse para escogerla, Vuestra Alteza-insistió con un punto de exasperación en la voz._

_Naruto se agarró la cabeza con las manos y le asesinó con la mirada. -¿Quién es usted? -Ha bebido usted mas de lo que yo creía-contestó el lacayo con un suspiro-_

_Cuando un hombre olvida incluso a su mas fiel servidor...Me llamo Sasuke Vassilievitch Todorov y usted lo sabe muy bien-añadió cogiendo a Naruto por el brazo._

_El príncipe se soltó bruscamente. -¡No me toque! -Solo quiero ayudarle, Vuestra Alteza. -Entonces dígame lo que sucedió después..._

_Naruto se interrumpió al bajar la vista hacia su propia ropa._

_Llevaba un traje de terciopelo de épocas pasadas, unos estrechos pantalones y una camisa blanca con mangas abullonadas. Su indumentaria el parecía tan ridícula como la del lacayo. ¿Estaría siendo victima de una broma pesada? Empezó a enfadarse pero cuando miró a su alrededor, su ira se transformó en asombro._

_La habitación era una réplica exacta de un saloncito que había en la antigua residencia moscovita de los Angelovski. Podía reconocer el parquet y la estantería labrada, las alfombras persas, los valiosos muebles, los dorados, todas las cosas que había visto en su infancia y que había abandonado al partir al exilio._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó Naruto levantándose- Hinata ¿Dónde diablos estás?_

_-Príncipe Naruto-dijo Sasuke empezando a preocuparse seriamente-¿Se encuentra bien? Quizá debiera comer algo, pan o pescado seco._

_Naruto pasó por delante de el con paso enérgico y se detuvo en la puerta como sonámbulo. Después vagó por los pasillos abriendo una puerta tras otra como un animal enjaulado. El corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Todo estaba intacto, los muebles, las estanterías, todo lo que creyó que no volvería ver jamás. Algunos sirvientes, con ropas extrañas y antiguas le miraron, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada._

_-¿Príncipe Naruto?-le llamó la voz preocupada del lacayo. Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió con violencia. Una ráfaga de aire helado le golpeó como un látigo a través de la tela de la camisa. Moscú se extendía ante sus ojos cubierto por un espeso manto blanco. La propiedad estaba en la cima de una colina, apartada de la ciudad por encima de un mar de cúpulas con una cruz de oro en la parte más alta. Entre las iglesias se levantaban casas de madera con los tejados pintados de verde, azul y rojo. Miles de chimeneas enviaban al cielo espirales de humo que se mezclaban con los copos de nieve._

_Las piernas del príncipe temblaban tanto que se vio obligado a sentarse. -¿Estoy muerto?-se preguntó a si mismo sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. La sarcástica respuesta de Sasuke se elevó tras el:_

_-No, pero no parece estar demasiado lejos de estarlo, Vuestra Alteza. Y desde luego morirá si se queda sentado en la nieve sin un abrigo-le puso una mano en el hombro-Príncipe Naruto, ahora tiene que entrar. Me ordenó que me ocupara de su casa y de sus asuntos. Es mi deber impedir que caiga enfermo. Venga, el carruaje pronto estará listo, y usted irá a escoger una esposa como era su deseo._

_Naruto se levantó sin dejar de mirar la ciudad. Tenía ganas de llorar y de besar la tierra; Rusia era su patria y el la amaba. Sin embargo Moscú parecía distinta de la ciudad que el conoció cuando era joven, el bosque que la rodeaba todavía no había sido talado. En las calles resonaban las voces de los carreteros y los mendigos. Todo parecía ser antiguo y pasado de moda. A lo lejos, las aldeas aisladas sembraban el campo cubierto de nieve._

_Quizá solo era un sueño. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Qué les había sucedido a Hinata y a Jacob? Desorientado y vacilante, siguió a Sasuke al interior de la casa. El lacayo le entregó un abrigo de piel._

_-Permítame que le ayude, Vuestra Alteza. Le puso el pesado abrigo sobre los hombros y el príncipe entró inmediatamente en calor. Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos para mirar su apariencia y emitió un silbido de satisfacción._

_-No parece ser el mismo pero su futura prometida se conformará. -¿Qué prometida?_

_Sasuke empezó a reír como si se tratara de una broma. -Su prometida, Vuestra Alteza. La que va a elegir. -Ya estoy casado. -Me siento feliz de ver que ha encontrado su buen humor, Vuestra Alteza- dijo el criado riendo. -No escogeré a nadie-declaró Naruto con firmeza. -Pero, príncipe Naruto-protestó Sasuke repentinamente inquieto-Usted mismo dijo que ya era tiempo de encontrar una esposa. Envió emisarios para que escogieran a las mujeres más hermosas de los alrededores. Están todas aquí y le están esperando. Algunas han venido incluso de Kiev y ahora dice que no quiere ni siquiera verlas-miró a Naruto con desaprobación-Es el vino el que habla por su boca, usted ya no sabe no que dice. Como todos los rusos necesita un día para emborracharse, otro para aprovechar la bebida y un tercero para recuperarse._

_-No estoy aprovechando nada-masculló Naruto a quien le hubiera gustado estar realmente borracho, lo cual podría explicar lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-Venga-dijo el criado melosamente-Tenemos que ir, al menos concejales el honor de verlas. ¿Quién sabe? Es posible que se enamore de una hermosa chica._

_Naruto se pasó las manos por el pelo, no quería participar en esa ridícula farsa, ya tenía bastantes problemas con la mujer con la que se había casado. Pero tendría que seguir el juego hasta el final de la pesadilla._

_-Sea. Terminemos de una vez-gruñó-Iré pero no escogeré a ninguna._

_-Muy bien-dijo Sasuke conciliador-Simplemente écheles un vistazo, es lo menos que puede hacer después de la distancia que han recorrido._

_Varios criados acompañaron a Naruto hasta su calesa. Le taparon con pieles las piernas y le pusieron piedras calientes en los pies mientras le daban una copa de vino._

_-Basta de vino-decretó Sasuke subiendo al trineo. Naruto le hizo guardar silencio con un gesto y se llevó la copa a los labios. Tenia ganas de beber y ese pequeño y autoritario sirviente le resultaba molesto. El vino caliente le devolvió las fuerzas._

_El trineo estaba tirado por seis caballos negros, las armas de los Angelovski estaban bordadas en los cojines de terciopelo._

_-Soy un Angelovski-declaró con una ligera duda. -Desde luego-respondió Sasuke lleno de orgullo._

_Naruto miró a su lacayo que empezaba a resultarle vagamente familiar; hacia generaciones que los Todorov trabajaban para su familia, incluso le habían acompañado al exilio, pero Naruto no recordaba a ningún Sasuke Todorov. Cuando era niño el más anciano de ellos se llamaba Madara Feodorovitch, ¿seria este hombre el abuelo o el padre de Madara?_

_"¿Y yo quien soy?" Naruto vació el vaso de un trago. El sirviente le había llamado Naruto. Príncipe Naruto. Pero ese era el nombre del padre de su tatarabuelo._

_El carruaje pasó por delante de las casas y los mercados que se levantaban entre la fortaleza y las murallas que rodeaban Moscú. La gente se paseaba abrigada con gruesos abrigos y con la cabeza cubierta por gorros de piel. La escena le recordó el día de su partida hacia el exilio, cuando la multitud se reunió para verle abandonar San Petersburgo._

_-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó tenso._

_-¿No lo recuerda? Su amigo el príncipe Golorkov es el único que posee una residencia lo bastante grande como para albergar a todas las candidatas. Se ofreció amablemente a poner a su disposición el salón de baile y los pabellones._

_-Muy amable por su parte-dijo Naruto muy serio. Sus dedos apretaron la copa de vino. Atravesaron la ciudad, construida en círculos concéntricos como si fuera una cebolla, alrededor del Kremlin. Algunos barrios tenían casas de burgueses y pequeños huertos; en otros dominaban las iglesias con sus cúpulas doradas entre casas de madera. Las estrechas calles no estaban pavimentadas._

_Naruto oyó el sonido de las campanas de las iglesias ortodoxas anunciando la misa. Si se trataba de un sueño desde luego era de lo mas realista._

_El trineo se detuvo delante de una elegante mansión con columnas y flanqueada por dos pabellones octogonales; en las calles y alrededor de la verja se había amontonado la gente saludando la llegada de Naruto que hundió en el asiento malhumorado._

_-Debe estar nervioso-dijo Sasuke-No se preocupe Vuestra Alteza, pronto terminará todo._

_-Eso espero. Un ejército de lacayos con librea de brocado le recibió, temblando de frío, y le escoltaron hasta la casa. Sasuke le seguía llevando un cofre de madera._

_Golorkov, el anfitrión, les esperaba en el majestuoso vestíbulo. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, calvo y con un pequeño bigote gris._

_-¡Naruto, amigo mío!-exclamó con los ojos brillantes antes de abrazarle- Te van a encantar las mujeres que hay dentro, te lo aseguro. Nunca había visto tanta belleza. Cabellos de seda, pechos generosos...no te va a costar nada encontrar una que te agrade. ¿Quieres beber algo antes o prefieres ir directamente al salón?_

_-Nada de beber-intervino rápidamente Sasuke haciendo caso omiso de la mirada furibunda de su señor-Estoy seguro de que el príncipe Naruto, esta impaciente por ver enseguida a esas mujeres._

_Golorkov se echó a reír. -¡Le entiendo perfectamente! Sígueme Naruto, te voy a llevar al paraíso._

_Por los pasillos se oía un rumor de voces femeninas que se fue haciendo más alto a medida que se acercaban. Golorkov asió la manilla de la puerta en forma de león y la abrió con gesto teatral. Se oyeron unos grititos y luego se hizo el silencio. Naruto dudó un momento antes de entrar, pero Sasuke y Golorkov le empujaron._

_-¡Dios mío!-murmuró el príncipe. Había al menos quinientas mujeres en fila, mirándole fijamente y esperando a que el les pasara revista. La mayoría de ellas llevaban túnicas rojas, el color favorito de los rusos y en el pelo tenían un velo sujeto por una diadema o una cinta. Al ver que Naruto se acercaba las más atrevidas suspiraron de admiración._

_El notó que se ruborizaba. -No puedo-le susurró a Sasuke que le seguía pisándole los talones. -Solo écheles un vistazo, Vuestra Alteza. -¿Te haces el tímido?-intervino Golorkov con una burlona sonrisa-No pareces tu Naruto, a menos que no tengas ganas de casarte. Te aseguro que no es tan desagradable; además necesitas perpetuar el apellido Angelovski. De modo que elige un mujer, amigo mío, y luego compartiremos una botella de vodka._

_"Escoge una mujer" parecía que estuviera refiriéndose a una bandeja de zakouski._

_Naruto tragó saliva con esfuerzo y se acercó a la cabeza de la fila con paso lento. Apenas se atrevió a mirar a las jóvenes a los ojos. Ellas le dirigieron miradas maliciosas, risitas sofocadas, murmullos y, alguna que otra, una expresión enfurruñada. Según avanzaba ellas se enderezaban, sacando pecho para que se vieran bien sus encantos. A cada una que Naruto desechaba, Sasuke le dirigía unas palabras de consuelo antes de darle una moneda de oro._

_Cuando llegó a la mitad de la fila, Naruto vio una pelinegra más alta que las demás. Estaba inmóvil, echada unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que las demás no dejaban de moverse. No le miraba e intentaba hacerse mas pequeña encogiéndose ligeramente._

_Se dirigió directamente hacia ella y Sasuke le siguió consternado. -Príncipe Naruto, ha rechazado a algunas mucho mas bonitas._

_El cojió a la joven por el brazo y miró directamente sus ojos perlados. -Hinata-dijo en inglés furioso y aliviado a la vez-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -Vuestra Alteza-contestó ella en ruso mientras negaba con la cabeza asombrada-No entiendo ese idioma. Perdóneme si le he ofendido. Naruto la soltó como si acabara de caerle un rayo. Eso era imposible, Hinata no sabía ni una sola palabra de ruso, sin embargo era su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus ojos...Se quedó largo rato mirándola mientras las demás empezaban a susurrar entre ellas._

_-¡Tú, la pelinegra!-dijo entonces Sasuke con voz solemne-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hinalia-respondió ella sosteniendo la mirada de Naruto. -Tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo el príncipe en voz baja-Inmediatamente._

_Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la arrastró fuera del salón de baile. -¡Príncipe Naruto!-llamó Golorkov riendo con ganas-¡Se supone que tienes que esperar a después de la boda! El ignoró la observación y llevó a la mujer a la primera habitación que encontró cerrando después la puerta. Nerviosa, ella intentó liberarse de su presa._

_-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó Naruto inclinado sobre ella-Estábamos discutiendo en la biblioteca cuando Kakashi trajo ese condenado retrato y luego todo se oscureció._

_-Lo siento, no le entiendo-contestó ella frotándose la dolorida muñeca. Le miraba con preocupación como si se estuviera preguntando por su salud mental. -La última vez que te vi, no sabías más de una docena de palabras en ruso- dijo el alucinado. -No creo haberle visto nunca antes-dijo ella retrocediendo-Vuestra Alteza, se lo suplico, deje que me vaya. -Espera, espera. No tengas miedo. ¿No me reconoces Hinata? -Yo...yo he oído hablar de usted príncipe Naruto. Todos le temen y le respetan. Naruto cogió la larga trenza que caía por la espalda de ella._

_-Los mismos cabellos-murmuró antes de acariciar su mejilla-La misma piel, los mismos ojos perla..._

_Repentinamente la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. Ella se puso tensa pero le dejó hacer sin apartarse._

_-Incluso el mismo sabor-dijo con voz ronca-Solo puede tratarse de ti. ¿No me recuerdas?_

_-¡Príncipe Naruto!-se oyó la voz de Sasuke dando golpes en la puerta con el puño-Vuestra Alteza._

_-¡Ahora no!-ladró Naruto. Esperó a que los pasos de su criado se alejaran y luego concentró su atención en la mujer; cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume de su piel. -No sé lo que está pasando-murmuró en su oreja-Ya no entiendo nada._

_Hinalia se liberó de su abrazo y retrocedió unos metros, le miró llevándose una mano a la boca entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Vuestra Alteza, ¿es a mi a quien ha elegido? ¿Por eso me ha traído aquí? Naruto no contestó, intentando comprender la situación. Como si leyera la respuesta en su mirada, Hinalia agachó la cabeza._

_-Estaba segura-continuó ella muy seria-Sabía que si venía a Moscú, usted me elegiría._

_-¿Por qué lo sabías?_

_-Era una intuición, oí hablar de usted y me dije, que tal vez yo podría ser una buena esposa para un hombre como usted._

_Naruto se acercó y ella retrocedió un paso. El se obligó a no acercarse más aunque se moría de ganas de abrazarla de nuevo._

_-¿Qué se dice de mi?_

_-Que es un hombre inteligente y moderno. Dicen que goza del favor del zar porque conoce bien Occidente y que se afeita la cara como los occidentales. Todos los hombres de mi pueblo tienen barba._

_Suavemente se acercó a el, levantó la mano y le acarició la barbilla con la punta de los dedos, sonriendo con timidez._

_-Tiene la piel suave como la de un niño-dijo. Naruto cogió su mano y la mantuvo contra su mejilla. Ella era cálida y muy real. -Hinata, mírame. Dime que nunca antes me habías visto, que nunca nos hemos tocado ni besado. Dime que no me conoces. -Yo..._

_Ella movió la cabeza con desesperación._

_El la soltó y se paseó por la habitación, luego la obligó a mirarle de frente. -¿Entonces quien eres?-le preguntó en voz baja hirviendo de cólera contenida. -Me llamo Hinalia Vassilievna. -Hablame de tu familia. -Mi padre esta muerto, mi tío y mi hermano fueron capturados en el pueblo y les enviaron al rio Neva para trabajar. Yo no podía quedarme sola en casa y no quería casarme con ninguno de los granjeros de allí._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-La mayoría de ellos han sido reclutados por el zar para construir San Petersburgo y lo que quedaron no querían saber nada de mi._

_Presintiendo la pregunta no formulada de Naruto, continuó indecisa: -Mi familia cayó en desgracia por culpa de las opiniones políticas de mi padre. Pero eso no era grave. Todos ellos eran o demasiado viejos o demasiado jóvenes y todos eran pobres. Yo quería algo mejor. -¿Querías dinero? -No-protestó ella-Quería alguien con quien poder hablar, quería aprender un montón de cosas y conocer el mundo mas allá de los límites del bosque- agachó la cabeza-Desde luego no me molestaría ser rica. Me gustaría probarlo._

_Naruto empezó a reirse divertido. Esa franqueza se parecía mucho a la de Hinata._

_-Bien, una ambición como esa merece una recompensa._

_-¿Cómo?-dijo ella perpleja._

_-Quiero decir que me voy a casar contigo-explicó el haciendo una profunda inspiración-Voy a participar en este juego el tiempo que sea necesario. Acabará por terminarse._

_-¿El que?_

_-Esta pesadilla-masculló-Esta visión. Llámalo como quieras, todo parece tan real que empiezo a creer que me he vuelto loco. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Te escojo a ti Hinata...Hinalia, quien quiera que seas. Siempre te escogeré, pero te arriesgas a odiarme mas adelante._

_-No entiendo... -No pasa nada-dijo estirando una mano hacia ella-Ven conmigo._

_Ella dudó un instante y luego unió sus finos dedos con los de el._

_Naruto la llevó al salón de baile donde Golorkov y Sasuke les esperaban con impaciencia, al igual que las demás jovencitas._

_-¡Os presento a mi prometida!-anunció Naruto con gesto teatral señalando a la ruborizada joven._

_Se esforzó por poner una sonrisa de circunstancias. -Muy buena elección Naruto-dijo el príncipe Golorkov aplaudiendo-Una estupenda mujer. Te dará hermosos hijos. Naruto miró a Sasuke con expresión interrogante._

_-¿Cuándo se celebrará la boda?_

_-¡Que ganas!-contestó el sirviente rompiendo a reír-Esta noche por supuesto, en la residencia Angelovski. A menos que Vuestra Alteza desee esperar._

_-Esta noche estará bien-cortó el príncipe-Ahora ya puedo volver a mi casa. -Pero deberíamos celebrarlo con una copa-protestó Golorkov._

_Naruto se obligó a sofreír. -Otro día. -Como quieras._

_Naruto instaló a Hinalia a su lado en el trineo, Sasuke estaba sentado enfrente de ellos. Ella habló poco y se negó a compartir las pieles de Naruto._

_-No tengo frío-afirmó. -¿De verdad? ¿Entonces porque estás temblando?_

_El levantó la piel y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. -No seas tan tímida-continuó-No voy a seducirte aquí estando mi criado a dos pasos. De todas formas dentro de pocas horas estaremos casados._

_Acércate a mí. -No tengo frío-repitió ella con cabezonería castañeteando los dientes. -Muy bien. No te sorprendas si te pones enferma antes de llegas a mi casa. -Estoy mas segura aquí que ahí debajo._

_Señaló las pieles con un gesto elocuente y luego volvió la cabeza para hacerle entender que la discusión estaba terminada._

_Sasuke les escuchaba curiosamente satisfecho. -Parece que ha hecho una buena elección, Vuestra Alteza-dijo-Una mujer decidida y fuerte, esa debería ser la elección de cualquier hombre. Naruto no contestó limitándose a lanzarle una mirada asesina. En cuanto llegaron a la propiedad de los Angelovski, se vieron separados por un ejército de criados que se llevaron a la mujer para prepararla para la ceremonia. Naruto se retiró a sus habitaciones y exigió una botella de vodka y una bandeja de zakouski. Sasuke le llevó lo que deseaba y le recomendó que no bebiera demasiado_

_Naruto vagó por la habitación con un vaso en la mano. Podía oír el barullo que reinaba en el piso inferior. Su humor se hacía más sombrío a medida que pasaban los minutos._

_Observó el dosel bizantino con una orla de perlas, bordado con una enorme inicial. En un rincón un pequeño mueble grabado guardaba una colección de pistolas con mango de oro y un montón de pieles, pero ninguno de esos objetos le era familiar._

_Cerró el mueble y se llevó la botella a los labios. Entonces vio un cuadro, el brillo del oro y los llamativos colores de un icono. Lo miró fijamente bebiendo un trago de vodka. Había visto ese icono mil veces, había estado colgado en su habitación infantil. Después el lo colgó en su dormitorio de adulto y mas tarde se lo llevó a Inglaterra cuando le desterraron._

_-¡Dios mío!-dijo en voz alta avanzando con paso inseguro-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Sin lugar a dudas era el mismo icono con sus vivos colores, le dio la sensación de estar viviendo otra vida._

_-No, no quiero... Lanzó la botella e vodka contra la pared y el golpe hizo que el icono cayera al suelo. De inmediato un criado llamó a la puerta. Con un gruñido, Naruto le dijo que se fuera; examinó el icono que se había estropeado un poco. Se preguntó si ese arañazo se vería dentro de cien o ciento cincuenta años._

_¿Y si esta era la realidad? Quizá estuviera muerto y en el infierno. Se vería obligado a asistir a la atormentada historia de su familia viéndola con los ojos de su propio antepasado. Entonces le asaltó otra idea. Se arrastró hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella pesadamente. Si el era realmente el príncipe Naruto a punto de casarse con una campesina llamada Hinalia, su historia todavía no había empezado. Su hijo se llamaría Alexis y luego vendría Sergei, y luego otro Sergei, luego Dimitri..._

_-Y luego yo. Y Menma._

_Si no tenía hijos con Hinalia, la dinastía se extinguiría. El martirio y el asesinato de Menma no tendrían lugar. Y tampoco existiría su propio sufrimiento._

_Le recorrió un estremecimiento de horror. Quizá poseía el poder de impedir su propio nacimiento._

_A pesar de la insistencia de Sasuke, Naruto no se bañó antes de la ceremonia, ni tampoco se afeitó ni se cambió de ropa. Encerrado en su habitación, bebió intentando olvidar esa pesadilla. Tenía sus defectos pero no era bígamo. El no era el primer Naruto de 1707, sino Naruto Dimitrievitch Angelovski, y vivía en el Londres de 1877...con Hinata Stokehurst._

_-Han llegado los invitados-dijo la voz ahogada de Sasuke detrás de la puerta-La ceremonia puede empezar cuando quiera, Vuestra Alteza. No les haga esperar demasiado._

_-No me casaré con nadie-contestó Naruto. Hubo un largo silencio y luego Sasuke dijo -Muy bien, Vuestra Alteza; pero hay que informar a los invitados y a la novia. Me niego a hacerlo yo aunque me despida y tenga que morir en la miseria. No, yo no se lo diré._

_Levantándose de un salto, Naruto llegó a la puerta y la abrió violentamente._

_-Eso no es ningún problema-ladró asesinando al lacayo con la mirada- Dime donde están._

_-Bien, Vuestra Alteza-replicó Sasuke pálido y nervioso. Acompañó al príncipe al enorme salón del primer piso. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de iconos. Al fondo estaba preparada una mesa llena de comida y dulces. Los invitados, vestidos de gala estaban reunidos alrededor del pope* vestido de negro. En cuanto apareció Naruto todos le recibieron con exclamaciones de alegría. Recorrió con la mirada a los allí reunidos y luego sus ojos se posaron en Hinalia. Al verla su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella llevaba un vestido de seda color crema y una túnica dorada cuyas mangas eran demasiado cortas. Evidentemente algún benefactor le había regalado el vestido de novia. Su velo adornado con perlas estaba sujeto con una diadema de oro donde brillaba un rubí. Parecía estar tranquila, pero el pequeño ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano temblaba ligeramente y algunos pétalos rosados habían caído al suelo._

_Al ver esa señal de vulnerabilidad, Naruto no se sintió con fuerzas para abandonarla delante de los invitados. Ella le estaba mirando con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos azules, tal y como Hinata Stokehurst le había mirado._

_Turbado, se colocó a su lado. El príncipe Golorkov, en medio de las felicitaciones de los invitados, se adelantó y le dio a Naruto el tradicional látigo de plata que simbolizaba la autoridad del marido sobre la esposa. Al verlo negó con la cabeza._

_-Pero, Nicolas-dijo Golorkov._

_-No-dijo el secamente mirando a Hinalia y sumergiéndose en su hermosos ojos-Nos casaremos según la moda occidental. No llevaré el látigo._

_Los murmullos de incredulidad de los invitados recorrieron el salón. Luego el pope asintió con la cabeza._

_-Respetaremos la voluntad del príncipe-anunció. Empezó la ceremonia con una letanía monótona. Los novios sostenían cada uno de ellos un icono y comieron un trozo de pan salado. Las alianzas (unos anillos de oro que Naruto reconoció como parte de la colección Angelovski) fueron bendecidas y ellos se las pusieron el uno al otro. Luego les ataron los puños con una cinta de seda. Con dignidad, el pope les hizo dar una vuelta alrededor del altar y luego les liberó los puños. Después Hinalia se arrodilló. La tradición exigía que la novia pusiera la frente sobre el zapato del novio como símbolo de sumisión._

_Sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, Naruto la cogió por los brazos y la obligó a levantarse._

_-La costumbre occidental dice que los recién casados deben besarse- declaró en voz alta-Mi esposa nunca será mi esclava sino mi compañera._

_Se produjeron unas risitas molestas ya que algunos invitados creyeron que se trataba de una broma. Sin sonreír, Naruto esperó la reacción de ella._

_-Si, Naruto-dijo ella al fin con un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el la besara. Sus labios, suaves e inocentes, se entreabrieron bajo la presión de los de el. El le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y la atrajo hacia si. Al sentir el contacto de sus firmes senos en su pecho no pudo contener un gemido. De repente la deseó con desesperación._

_Se obligó a soltarla jadeando. El pope les entregó la tradicional copa de vino y luego los invitados aplaudieron cuando la ceremonia terminó._

_-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-soltó un invitado. Se dirigieron todos hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida con un murmullo de animadas conversaciones. Naruto observó a su esposa, la sangre le hervía por el deseo y le temblaban las manos al pensar en su voluptuoso cuerpo. Fuera cual fuera su nombre el la deseaba como un loco. Todos sus sentidos le decían que ella era Hinata._

_Sasuke apareció detrás de el. -Vuestra Alteza-dijo discretamente-Puede subir con la novia ahora. ¿Desea algo? -Un poco de intimidad-contestó Nicolas sin despegar la mirada de su joven esposa-Quien entre en esta habitación será ejecutado inmediatamente ¿Está claro?_

_-Pero, Príncipe Naruto, la tradición es que los invitados vengan a inspeccionar las sábanas dentro de dos horas._

_-Esa no es la tradición occidental. Todorov agachó la cabeza haciendo una mueca._

_-Realmente no es fácil servir a un hombre moderno. Muy bien, Vuestra Alteza, me ocuparé de que no le molesten._

_El príncipe ofreció el brazo a su esposa quien bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas. Su salida fue despedida con saludos, Naruto podía sentir la tensión de su compañera aferrada a el. Su deseo se multiplicó. La deseaba y al diablo con las consecuencias. Por unas horas el mundo dejaría de existir y el podría perderse en su cuerpo._

_La condujo hasta el dormitorio y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Unos candelabros iluminaban la habitación con una luz cálida y danzarina._

_Hinalia permanecía inmóvil con los ojos entrecerrados. Suavemente, Naruto le quitó la diadema y el velo._

_-Date la vuelta-le dijo. Ella obedeció. El cogió la trenza que le colgaba en la espalda y libero los mechones pasando los dedos por su pelo azabache. Cada uno de sus movimientos era lento aunque estuviera deseando lanzarse sobre ella. La liberó de la túnica dejándola caer al suelo y atrajo a la mujer hacia si cogiéndola por la cintura, palpando las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella le dejó que acariciara sus senos redondos hasta que los pezones se endurecieron bajo sus dedos._

_Naruto estaba asombrado al ver la confianza con la que ella se le ofrecía. Se inclinó y la besó en el cuello mientras su corazón latía enloquecido. Su mano se deslizó por el vientre plano de ella y luego descendió hasta sus muslos. Con un estremecimiento, Hinalia se dejó caer contra el._

_Naruto siempre había preferido hacer el amor en silencio ya que en esos momentos las palabras eran demasiado íntimas y reveladoras, pero de repente tuvo ganas de decir algo._

_-No te haré daño, rouchka. -No tengo miedo-contestó ella mirándole-Pero...no nos conocemos._

_"¿No?-quiso contestar el-Te he tenido entre mis brazos muchas veces. Te conozco Hinata. Conozco tu cuerpo y tus expresiones"_

_El sabia como dale placer y como enfadarla. ¿Pero significaba eso que la conocía realmente? Los secretos de su corazón, sus sueños y sus esperanzas seguian siendo un misterio para el._

_La miró por un rato mientas jugaba con un rizo pelinegro. -Tienes razón-admitió-Somos dos extraños. Los dos partimos de cero._

_Tendremos que confiar el uno en el otro. -Si-dijo ella con una sonrisa indecisa._

_Extendió la mano hacia su abrigo y le ayudó a quitárselo, luego le sacó la camisa del pantalón. Con mayor audacia le desabrochó los botones de las mangas. Entonces Naruto se desembarazó de su camisa tirándola al suelo. Le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano no moverse mientras ella acariciaba con sus ojos su torso desnudo, mientras esperaba su reacción al ver sus cicatrices._

_Pero Hinalia solo expresó una tímida curiosidad; le acarició la espalda con sus dedos ardientes._

_-Eres un hombre magnífico-murmuró. Sorprendido Naruto siguió la mirada de ella y se vio el torso. Las cicatrices habían desaparecido. Su piel estaba intacta y brillaba bajo la luz de los candelabros. Se llevó las manos al pecho. Las muñecas no tenían ninguna marca._

_-¡Dios mío!-murmuró notando que las piernas no le sostenían-¿Qué me ha sucedido?_

_Hinalia retrocedió unos pasos y le observó. -Príncipe Naruto ¿estás enfermo? -¡Sal de aquí!-dijo el secamente._

_Ella se mordió el labio. -¿Cómo? -¡Sal de aquí! Te lo suplico, pasa la noche en otra habitación._

_Hinalia respiró profundamente. -¿He hecho algo mal?-preguntó al borde de las lágrimas-¿No te gusto? -No tiene nada que ver contigo. Lo siento, yo..._

_Naruto sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada mas. Se dio la vuelta esperando a que ella se fuera. Un dolor sordo le oprimía las sienes como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar._

_-¡Dios mio!-repitió con una voz llena de miedo y de asombro. Se buscó de nuevo las cicatrices pero su piel estaba tan lisa como cuando nació. Las pruebas de su sufrimiento habían desaparecido llevándose con ellas una parte de su identidad. Se sentó en un sillón. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. No veía el modo de volver a su vida anterior. Por otra parte ¿no había destruido cualquier esperanza de ser feliz con Hinata? ¿Qué se encontraría si regresaba?_

_Intentó pensar. Seducir a Hinalia hubiera sido un grave error. No podía quedarse embarazada. La dinastía de los Angelovski se extinguiría con el y el mundo sería un lugar mejor._

_Pensó en Hinata que le estaba esperando en el futuro. La idea de no llegar a conocerla ni tocarla, provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda._

_Aunque suponía que su señor no había pasado la noche con su esposa, Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario. Tenía el aspecto impasible del criado acostumbrado a los caprichos de su amo._

_-Buenos días, Vuestra Alteza-dijo-Me he tomado la libertad de hacer que le preparen un baño._

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza y le siguió hasta el cuarto de aseo. -Hace dos días que no se cambia de ropa-dijo el lacayo mientras el príncipe se desnudaba. Todos se sentirán más tranquilos cuando sepan que ha decidido lavarse. Este comentario le recordó a Naruto lo mucho que les gustaba a los rusos la limpieza corporal. Hasta el más humilde de los siervos se lavaba con frecuencia._

_El cuarto de aseo, de madera, estaba meticulosamente limpio y estaba provisto de una gran chimenea y elegantes muebles. En los cristales se había formado vaho. Naruto se metió en el agua caliente y perfumada con un suspiro de alivio. Enseguida notó que los músculos se relajaban. Cerrando los ojos apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera._

_-¿Desea que le deje solo un rato?-preguntó Sasuke. -Si-contestó el príncipe con los ojos cerrados._

_Durante un buen rato solo el sonido de las gotas que caían de las ventanas rompió el silencio. Naruto dejó vagar su mente hasta que oyó unos pasos en la puerta._

_-¿Sasuke?-murmuró. -No-dijo una voz de mujer._

_Abrió los ojos. Vio a Hinalia a través del vapor, yendo hacia el, vestida con un simple vestido azul de campesina. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado y mostraba una voluntad que Naruto reconoció. Se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada cansada como si esperara oír sus reproches._

_-Le pregunté a Sasuke donde estabas-dijo ella con voz temblorosa-Tenia que hablar contigo y preguntarte..._

_Se interrumpió. -¿Preguntarme que? -...si te arrepentías de haberme elegido-continuó Hinalia frunciendo el ceño-Quizá no soy lo bastante hermosa, o puede que tenga un extraño aspecto pero te prometo que seré una buena esposa. Puedo aprender a comportarme como las mujeres occidentales._

_-Hinalia, ven aquí. Ella dudó y luego dio unos pasos para inclinarse sobre el borde de la bañera. Naruto le cogió una mano con la suya y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos._

_-Yo...siento lo de anoche-dijo con dificultad-Tu no hiciste nada mal. Ella le lanzó una mirada escéptica apretando su mano con fuerza._

_-Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, pero..._

_-Eres la única mujer que me gustó. Si no hubieras estado ahí no hubiera escogido a ninguna otra._

_-¿Eso es cierto?-se asombró ella enrojeciendo ligeramente. -Eres maravillosa, y te encuentro muy deseable. -Entonces ¿Por qué no me... -Es algo muy complicado-murmuró el con una mueca-No sé como explicártelo. Me gustaría entenderlo yo mismo. -Lo único que me gustaría saber es si quieres que siga siendo tu esposa. -Si-contestó Naruto cogido en la trampa de sus ojos perla. -Entonces me quedaré-dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza aliviada-Y te obedeceré siempre. Cuando quieras que sea tuya solo tienes que decírmelo. Naruto la soltó y se echó agua en la cara. No podía permitirse pensar en hacerla suya. Le estaba prohibida si quería preservar el futuro. -Sasuke va a venir a afeitarme. -¿Quieres que te lave el pelo, príncipe Naruto?-propuso tímidamente_

_Hinalia señalando un jabón con aroma de lavanda. -No, lo haré yo mismo. -No me molesta. Una esposa tiene que aprender a hacer algunas cosas por su marido. Cogió un cubo de agua caliente y se lo acercó. Naruto dudó sin saber como podía negarse. Al ver su ansiosa mirada dio un suspiro de resignación. No había nada de malo en que ella el ayudara a lavarse, de modo que inclinó la cabeza y dejó que ella vaciara el cubo._

_-Tienes un pelo muy hermoso-dijo ella apartando los rizos empapados de su frente-Tiene el color de la miel con algunos mechones mas claros por encima._

_-No tiene nada de especial. Ella se subió las mangas._

_-Esta muy bien eso de que no seas vanidoso-declaró con voz divertida. Se puso detrás de el y le frotó el jabón en la cabeza._

_-Cierra los ojos, no quisiera que el jabón entrara en ellos. Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás mientras ella le frotaba el cuero cabelludo y la nuca. A el siempre le habían gustado sus manos, fuertes, largas y expresivas. De pronto la deseo tan ardientemente que se le cortó el aliento. Si giraba un poco la cabeza podría alcanzar un pecho. Se la imaginó desnuda en la bañera, con la piel lisa y mojada y sus cabellos flotando alrededor de ellos. La poseería sentándola en sus rodillas, salpicando de agua todo el cuarto de aseo._

_-Ya es suficiente-dijo con voz ronca incorporándose-¿Has terminado? -Si, príncipe Naruto._

_El la oyó llenar el cubo y luego fue a aclararle. Luego le entregó una toalla y el se secó la cara. Al abrir los ojos comprobó que ella estaba mirando su cuerpo sumergido con curiosidad y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas y a Naruto le dio miedo no poder controlar sus impulsos._

_-Gracias-consiguió decir-Ahora ve a buscar a Sasuke para que me afeite. -Si, pero antes ¿quieres que... -Ahora-dijo el con firmeza._

_Hinalia inclinó la cabeza y se fue mientras Naruto suspiraba aliviado. Se hundió en el agua rezando para que su cuerpo se tranquilizara._

_-No sé si voy a poder soportar esto mucho tiempo-masculló para si mismo. De pronto se oyó una carcajada en el cuarto de aseo._

_-¿Estas hablando solo Naruto? Se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta atónito. Un hombre de elevada estatura, de unos treinta años, se acercó a la bañera y le miró divertido. -Acabo de ver a tu nueva esposa-dijo el gigante-Una magnífica mujer, robusta como mi Catalina. Has sabido elegir, amigo mío. El rostro del desconocido, relativamente pequeño y redondo comparado con su estatura le era vagamente familiar. Unos espesos cabellos castaños le caían sobre los hombros. Su labio superior tenía un fino bigote y su fuerte mandíbula no se veía suavizada por una barba. Sus ojos almendrados brillaban con energía. Llevaba ropa occidental pero hablaba con un fuerte acento eslavo._

_-He venido con mi séquito para hacerte una corta visita-continuó- Teníamos ganas de disfrutar de uno de tus maravillosos festines. Menchikov ha vuelto de su misión en Polonia y queremos que se divierta-le guiñó un ojo-Aliocha se merece un premio después de su victoria sobre los suecos. Si tú aceptaras luchar en mi ejército, ganaríamos la guerra._

_-No soy un soldado-dijo Naruto mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad._

_Menchikov...uno de los compañeros más cercanos al zar Pedro. ¡Ese hombre no era otro que Pedro el Grande, Su Majestad Imperial!_

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

*pope: sacerdote de la iglesia ortodoxa

que les parecio... OMG... agan sus apuestas cuanto aguantara Naruto sin tocar a Hinalia... o mejor aun cuando regresara con hinata... aunque el hecho de que en ese tiempo naruto aya elegido la boda como en inglaterra en vez del estilo ruso ahi mismo creo que ya dice mucho de como es desde antes ejejeje...

espero que le s guste la sorpresa que les traigo aunque se suponia que este era el capitulo de esta semana ejejeje...

sayo0o0o0o0o

=^w^=


End file.
